Deux nouvelles venues, un vampire et une humaine
by Shendan Maolie
Summary: Bella et Edward sont époux. Mais, la jeune fille est maintenant un vampire, saura-t-elle résister à la tentation d'assouvir sa soif de sang? Dsl, il manke certain détail... alors lisez la suite dans le texte. Chu pas la best pr les résumé! Plz, Reviews!
1. 1 Les préparatifs

Salut, je suis nouvelle dans ce monde fiction. J'ai décidé d'écrire une fiction sur fascination, la suite de Hésitation.

C'est ma première fois, alors dites-moi s'il y a certaines amélioration que je pourrais apporter à mon écrit. J'apprécierais beaucoup, car après tout, il y a toujours place à l'amélioration. (P.S : Si quelqu'un ne veut que me dire des bêtises ou des insultes, je vous donne un bon truc, changer de page)

Tous les personnages, sauf Élizabeth, sont ceux de Stephenie Meyer et une partie de l'histoire vient de ses romans.

Je vous avertis tout de suite, il y aura plusieurs partie (trois) dans cette fiction. La première est consacrée à Bella qui raconte l'histoire. Cependant, la deuxième ce sera Élizabeth, Alice, et Bella qui raconteront l'histoire. Pour la troisième, ce sera un mixte de tous les personnes (Alice, Edward, Félix -je ne vous dit pas qui c'est-, Bella, Élizabeth et Rosalie) qui raconteront l'histoire. Aussi que certaines points dans cette histoire ne coordonne pas avec le roman:P En dernier lieu, il y a les descriptions physiques et psychologiques des personnages (les personnages que vous connaissez déjà le sont beaucoup moins, décrit) Par contre, les Volturi seront un peu différents, même noms,mais pas même apparences.

Alors, je vous souhaite bonne lecture : j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

* * *

Résumé :

Devenue vampire, Bella devient incontrôlable! Mais est-ce vraiment elle qui s'attaque à tous ces humains dont elle ne se rappellent jamais d'avoir tués? Les Cullen tentent de comprendre lsa situation très étrange qui entoure Bella.

Entre temps, les Cullens décident d'aller déménager à Londres, où les nuages règnent, mais que le paysage est magnifique. Ils achètent une villa près d'un bois, bien entendu. Cependant, une autre villa occupe les environs, près de la leur. Une jeune fille de seize ans est fascinée par cette famille et surtout par l'un deux... Cependant, elle tente de prendre contact avec cette famille si mystérieuse, à ses yeux...

* * *

**Première Partie**

1. Préparatifs

Je m'éveillai dans ma chambre comme à l'habitude, mais différemment de la routine, Edward n'était pas à mes côtés ce matin-là. J'avais peur, étrangement. Pourtant, en ce magnifique jour ensoleillé –rare fois à Forks-, j'allais épouser l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si épeurant dans tout cela? Ce n'était certainement pas celle que le mariage ne se déroule pas comme prévu puisque c'était ma chère future belle-sœur Alice qui s'en occupait. Elle ne laisserait certainement rien gâcher cette journée de bonheur –je la connaissais que trop bien pour ce point. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien me faire peur?

Peut-être était-ce le fait de voir Jacob assis à l'une des allées de sièges pendant mon mariage? Je ne pouvais me cacher le fait qu'il me manquait énormément, mon cher Jacob. Son magnifique sourire si rayonnant à mes yeux, qui me forçaient à moi-même lui sourire, me manquait. Bien sûr, je savais que l'amour que je portais pour lui n'était égal à celui que j'avais pour Edward. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il vienne et qu'il ne vienne pas à la fois. De voir son visage figé sans émotion en me voyant marier un autre homme que lui me torturerait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie… non, toute l'éternité que je vivrai. Je n'avais plus de nouvelle de mon Jacob. Parfois, j'avais peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à mon meilleur ami. Mais je savais bien que cela pouvait être impossible : il était un loup-garou. Il ne pouvait pas mourir et de plus, s'il se blessait, il aurait une cicatrisation très rapide.

Une autre supposition traversa mon esprit : peut-être était-ce le fait qu'après mon mariage, je deviendrais un vampire? Depuis quelque temps, je faisais des cauchemars sur ma transformation que Edward m'avait promise en échange du mariage. J'avais peur de tuer des innocents à cause de ma soif du sang. Je savais bien sûr que j'allais en Alaska vivre pour étudier afin d'être à l'écart des humains. Par contre, il avait sûrement des humains dans cette université. Bien que je doutais beaucoup que Edward me laisse agir ainsi, je savais que ma force serait bien plus grande que celle de mon amoureux. Je pourrais réussir à prendre le dessus et ainsi assouvir ma soif.

Je secouai la tête pour me changer les idées. Aujourd'hui, il fallait que je pense aux bons côtés de mon mariage. Je serais enfin la femme de Edward Cullen! Madame Edward Cullen, plutôt drôle à y penser. Je pourrais enfin être sienne pour l'éternité et lui, avec moi pour l'éternité.

Descendis au rez-de-chaussée pour me faire un petit déjeuner. Je pris deux rôties à la confiture à la fraise et une orange pour mon repas. Mon père dormait encore –une des rares fois qu'il pouvait faire la grâce matinée.

Après mon repas, j'appelai chez les Cullen pour parler avec Edward, mais ce dernier demanda à Rosalie de me faire le message qu'il ne pouvait pas me parler pour le moment. Déçue, je raccrochai l'appareil à sa place et montai à l'étage pour me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je devais absolument finir mes vœux pour le mariage. Je m'installai dans mon lit et relut les lignes que j'avais commencées. Je finis par chiffonner la feuille et la recommencer. Je pris une feuille vierge, un crayon et un appui pour écrire.

Edward Cullen, homme de mes rêves,

Je te jure fidélité jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, en ce magnifique jour. Je veux te dire que mon amour pour toi est inconditionnel. Je t'ai rencontré dans cette petit ville nommée Forks et dès que je t'ai aperçu, mon cœur était tien. Moi, Isabelle Swan, je deviens ton épouse jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Edward Cullen, l'homme que j'ai choisi,

En ce jour de notre union, je veux te dire à quel point tu m'es cher. C'est pour cette raison que je te jure fidélité jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Soudain, quelqu'un cogna à ma porte. Je sursautai, sortant de ma rêvasserie.

-Je peux entrer, Bella? entendis-je mon père me demander.

-Bien sûr! m'exclamai-je en jetant ma feuille dans la poubelle.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, provoquant un petit grincement. Le visage de mon père apparut et puis, ce fut le tour du corps. Il marcha lentement vers mon rocking-chair et s'y assit sans dire un mot. Je remarquai alors, dans son regard, une certaine nervosité.

Je me rappelle encore de la soirée, où j'avais annoncé à Charlie que j'étais la fiancée de Edward avec l'aide de ce dernier. Il avait tellement mal réagi face à cette nouvelle et je l'avais compris. Ma mère et lui avait eu la même idée et malheureusement, ma mère s'était enfuie de Forks avec leur nourrisson (moi), regrettant son choix. Il avait passé la soirée à tourner en rond dans le salon en marmonnant des mots intelligibles, qui n'étaient certainement pas élogieuses. Puis, il avait ordonnée à Edward de partir afin de discuter avec moi, seul à seule. Mon petit ami avait hésité, mais avec l'insistance du regard froid de Charlie, il dut se soumettre à son ordre.

-Comment? avait hurlé mon père. Comment peux-tu prendre une décision aussi puéril soit-elle, Bella?

-Papa… avais-je commencé, hésitante.

-Non, Bella! Il est hors de question que tu te maries à ton âge!

-Mais…

-Tu n'as même pas vingt ans encore! s'était-il écrié. Je ne te laisserai certainement pas faire la même erreur que Renée et moi avons faite dans notre passé.

-Je l'aime, avais-je tenté.

-Oui, j'aimais aussi ta mère!

J'avais baissé les yeux, étant incapable de supporter le regard empli de reproche de mon père. J'avais eu raison d'avoir peur de la réaction de mon père. Par contre, quoi de plus normal? De voir son enfant marcher dans le même chemin que nous-mêmes avons pris pour après le regretter… il fallait bien que nous l'empêchions –au moins essayer de l'empêcher.

-Bella, je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est une blague, m'avait-il imploré.

-Papa, j'ai eu la même réaction quand Edward m'a demandé ma main, avais-je répliqué. Cela m'a pris beaucoup de temps avant de l'accepter.

-Je dois rêver, avait-il murmurer pour lui-même.

-Non, papa. C'est la réalité. J'aime inconditionnellement Edward : c'est l'homme de ma vie.

Les lèvres de Charlie avaient tremblé après ma réplique terminée.

-Renée, dans ma tête de jeune écervelée, était la femme de ma vie.

-Papa, ce n'est pas parce que cela t'ait arrivé à toi que cela va nécessairement arriver à moi.

-Tu es trop jeune, Bella, et Edward aussi.

J'avais étouffé un rire. Edward trop jeune! et quoi encore? Quoiqu'il ne savait pas encore que mon amoureux avait plus d'un siècle, mon père.

-Bella, laisse tomber ce projet de fou! Tu vas encore te retrouver dans cette longue dépression que tu a eue quand Edward t'avait quittée si vous deviez divorcer!

Ce sombre souvenir ressurgi par cette réplique de mon père me fit frissonner de peur. Bien sûr que je savais fort bien que Edward ne ferait pas la même chose. Il m'aimait trop pour cela… enfin, je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. Par contre, cela était inconcevable à mes yeux.

-Papa, c'est du passé, avais-je riposté en cachant mon malaise de parler de ce chapitre de ma vie.

Il avait soupiré de nervosité et s'était assis à son fauteuil, tentant sûrement d'assimiler l'idée que je serais imperturbable à son refus face à mon mariage. Les mains couvrant l'arrière de sa tête baissée, les coudes accotés à ses genoux, il avait gardé le silence pendant un long moment. Je m'étais permise de m'asseoir devant lui en indienne, lui donnant le temps qu'il lui fallait pour reprendre la parole. Cependant, à ma grande déception, il s'obstina à garder le silence.

-Papa, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi avant d'accepter la demande de Edward, m'étais-je lancé. Tout d'abord, j'ai tout de suite refusé, car j'ai pensé à maman et toi. Puis, plus j'y pensais, plus je me suis rendue compte à quel point je pouvais aimer Edward, l'amour de ma vie.

Charlie avait levé les yeux vers moi, m'invitant à continuer, mais je voyais bien qu'il avait du mal à digéré le « amour de ma vie » dans ma déclaration.

-Pour moi, Edward est une drogue dont j'ai constamment besoin d'en prendre une dose chaque jour.

Il avait relevé le sourcil.

-Comme une toxicomane, je ne pourrais vivre sans ma dose quotidienne.

-Les toxicomanes sont bien capables de s'en sortir du trou noir de la drogue, contre-attaqua aussitôt mon père.

J'avais regretté ma tentative.

-Pourquoi essais-tu de détruire mes sentiments pour Edward que je tente de t'expliquer le plus clairement possible?

Il avait promptement relevé la tête et avait plongé son regard ébahi dans le mien.

-Parce que je suis ton père, avait-il simplement répondu. Je t'aime trop pour te revoir retomber dans ta dépression, de te voir pleurer, de te voir détruite, de te voir avoir le moral à terre.

-J'ai dix-huit ans, pas cinq!

-Mais tu es encore mon bébé pour moi.

J'avais souris.

-Edward saura me protéger de cela, avais-je voulu le rassurer.

-Mais pas du mal que lui, il pourrait te faire, avait-il soulevé.

Je fermai les yeux, tentant de calmer la nervosité qui montait en moi face à cette perspective. Charlie avait eu raison pour ce point et je n'avais pas pu le contredire. Rien ne pouvait me protéger du mal dont Edward serait la cause, sauf ce dernier…

-Laisse-moi vivre mon expérience, avais-je demandé.

-Pour après devenir comme moi! s'était-il exclamé en se levant d'un bond, me faisant sursauter. Sais-tu combien j'ai souffert lorsque ta mère est partie du seuil de la porte avec toi pour ne plus jamais revenir vers moi?

Il s'était retourné, mais j'avais pu voir les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Le départ de ma mère l'affectait encore. Je me sentis alors mal à l'aise.

-Je ne veux pas que tu vives cela, Bella! Jamais!

-Et pourtant, je le ferai, même si tu le refuses!

J'avais bien pesé cette perspective avant de me lancer dans l'annonce de la nouvelle. Pour être honnête, je m'étais bien douté que j'allais finalement peut-être me marier sans le consentement de mon père et de ma mère.

-C'est vraiment ça que tu veux, avait-il soupiré.

Sa voix emplie de tristesse m'avait touché le cœur.

-Bien sûr que oui! Cela fait plus de vingt minutes que je tente de te le faire comprendre.

-Monte te coucher, il se fait tard. On n'en reparlera demain, Bella.

J'avais obtempéré sans argumenter. J'avais pris le temps de fermer la porte de ma chambre et en me retournant vers mon lit, Edward m'attendait, calme comme toujours, assis sur mon rocking-chair. J'avais pris place sur ses genoux, sous son invitation. La tête appuyée sur son épaule, j'avais émis un soupir, disant long sur ma conversation avec mon père.

-Il va l'accepter, avait dit mon amoureux en m'embrassant sur la joue.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, avais-je avoué.

-Crois-moi, je l'ai lu dans ses pensées!

J'avais souri.

-Es-tu prête à aller te coucher, mon amour? s'était-il informé.

-Je crois que ce sera préférable.

Il m'avait prise dans ses bras pour finalement m'amener dans mon lit. Je lui avais demandé de rester avec moi pour toute la nuit, bien que cela fût son habitude de rester. J'avais sûrement voulu m'assurer qu'il ne me quitte jamais.

-Drôle de question! s'était-il moqué de moi en me couvrant de mes couettes.

Il avait réussi à m'emmener dans le monde du sommeil en me fredonnant près de l'oreille la berceuse qu'il avait pris l'habitude à me chanter avant de me coucher.

Au lendemain matin, cela avait été le coup sur la porte de ma chambre qui m'avait tiré du sommeil. Lentement, je m'étais relevée sur mes coudes sans dire quoi que ce soit, il était beaucoup trop de bonheur. Edward n'était plus là –bien entendu.

-Bella?

-Rentre, papa, lui avais-je permis en frottant mes yeux.

Il s'était assis au bout de mon lit, habillé pour partir à son travail. Par contre, il avait trouvé le temps pour venir me parler.

-Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, Bella, épouser Edward, je te donne mon consentement, me déclara-t-il, me faisant complètement oublier ma fatigue. Quel père ingrat serais-je si je te refusais d'unir ta vie à un homme qui te comble?

J'avais ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais levant la main, il m'empêcha de parler.

-J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit. L'amour que tu portes pour ce jeune homme te l'est redonné par ce dernier, même peut-être plus. J'ai observé l'agissement d'Edward et il semble ne vouloir que ton bien.

Je n'avais pas pu résister à l'envie de lui sauter dans les bras. Je l'avais étreint si fort qu'il m'avait forcé à desserrer mon étreinte.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu peux faire mon bonheur de la journée, lui avais-je murmuré à l'oreille. Merci infiniment, papa!

-Il ne reste qu'à l'annoncer à Renée et tout sera parfait.

-Tu es sûre de ton choix, Bella, s'informa Charlie en me regardant.

Il me posait cette question sans cesse depuis que je lui avais annoncé mes fiançailles avec Edward. Un petit sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres et je hochai la tête, en guise de réponse. Il semblait bien plus nerveux que moi, mon père. Il entremêlait et démêlait ses doigts inconsciemment et sa jambe droite tremblait d'elle-même.

-J'ai plus l'impression que c'est toi qui va te marier, me moquai-je de lui pour le détendre.

-En effet, admit-il, mais marier sa fille est beaucoup plus stressant que je ne l'aurais pensé. Bon, Alice a appelé et m'a déclaré qu'elle sera ici pour midi.

Je regardai mon cadran, il me restait trois quarts d'heure pour me préparer… enfin, m'habiller puisque ma chère future belle-sœur avait insisté pour dîner avec moi –plutôt me regarder manger pendant qu'elle me relaterait l'horaire de la journée. Rosalie s'était ajoutée à la compagnie.

Étrangement, Rosalie avait beaucoup changé d'attitude à mon égard, non du mauvais côté, mais du bon. Bien qu'elle ne partageait pas du tout la même opinion face à mon choix de devenir un vampire, Edward lui avait demandé de ne plus m'harceler pour que je revienne sur ma décision. Sa jalousie envers moi s'était un peu atténuée depuis un moment. Elle devenait de plus en plus amicale avec moi et j'aimais bien cela. Je me demandais bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

-Alors, je te dis à tout l'heure, Bella, me dit Charlie en se levant du rocking-chair. Je te laisse t'habiller et après, j'aurais un petit cadeau pour toi à te donner.

-Un petit cadeau, répétai-je, renfrognée.

-Quoi? Il faut bien qu'un père quelque chose à sa fille le jour du mariage de celle-ci, sourit-il avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Je grognai et il se permit de rire. Je me précipitai à la salle de bain pour au moins me laver sous une bonne douche. Finie de me laver, je me séchai les cheveux et m'habillai rapidement puisque j'entendis le moteur de la Porsche d'Alice. J'étais en retard.

-Alice est là, Bella! cria mon père du rez-de-chaussée.

Je cherchai mon jean et l'enfilai. Puis, ce fut le tour de mes chaussettes.

-Oui, j'arrive! lançai-je en mettant mon chandail.

Je descendis si vite de l'escalier que je trébuchai à la dernière marche et juste à temps, mon père m'attrapa avant que je ne tombe au sol, face première.

-Après tu me dis que c'est moi le plus nerveux des deux, plaisanta-t-il en me lâchant. Oh, j'allais oublier. Attends-moi ici.

J'obtempéré sans oser de regarder Alice. Mon père revint avec un boîtier blanc et me le donna dans le creux de ma main.

-Ça vient de ma grand-mère. Je voulais te l'offrir pour un jour spécial et quoi de mieux que le jour de ton mariage.

J'ouvris délicatement l'écrin, curieuse. Je m'aperçus alors que c'était une magnifique chaîne en argent avec un saphir comme pendentif. Mes yeux s'embuèrent.

-C'est… c'est… trop, papa, dis-je en refermant le boîtier.

-Non, je veux te le donner, Bella! Jamais je ne porterai ce bijoux, étant un homme, ou même le donnerai à une autre femme que toi. Tu le porteras pour ton mariage… enfin si tu en as envie.

Alice toussota pour m'annoncer qu'il était plus que temps de partir.

-Merci beaucoup, le remerciai-je pour une dernière fois en fermant l'écrin.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et partis en vitesse avec Alice qui me faisait des gros yeux. Je sus donc que je venais de la mettre en retard sur son horaire. Pourquoi fallait-il absolument le suivre? Bon, il était vrai que je lui avais donné la permission de préparer mon mariage comme elle l'entendait –mais bien sûr, je lui avais posé des limites.

-Pas trop nerveuse, Bella? me demanda Alice lorsque nous fûmes dans la voiture.

Mon silence lui donna ma réponse.

-Quoi de plus normal? ricana-t-elle pour tenter de me calmer.

J'avais envie de parler d'un sujet qui brûlait mes lèvres, mais je n'étais pas sûre si c'était le bon moment pour le demander. Par contre, je ne pus y résister à le mettre sur le plateau de la conversation.

-Alice? bredouillai-je, visiblement hésitante.

-Oui, ma chère?

-Aurais… Aurais… tu eu u… ne vision à propos de ma tran… sfor… mation?

-Wow, ça t'a pris du temps à dire ta question!

Je m'empourprai de gêne.

-Oui, il va s'occuper de ta transformation comme il te l'a promis, Bella! Mon frère tiens toujours ses promesses!

Je soupirai de soulagement.

-Mais pas ce soir, m'annonça sombrement Alice avec hésitation.

-Quoi? m'exclamai-je. Pourquoi? tempêtai-je, hors de moi.

Elle se pinça les lèvres.

-Alice, insistai-je, menaçante.

-Edward te l'expliquera! Aujourd'hui, je dois m'occuper de ton union avec lui, rien de plus.

-Je veux ton cellulaire, fulminai-je.

Impuissante face à ma colère, elle me tendit le petit appareil argenté. Je composai le numéro d'Edward, rageuse. Il répondit du premier coup.

-Hé, mon amour, comment te portes-tu? entendis-je la magnifique voix de mon amoureux.

-Colère, répondis-je sèchement.

-Oh, qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie? s'inquiéta Edward. Alice ne te ménage pas, hein?

Est-ce qu'il faisait semblant d'être un imbécile né? Ou l'était-il vraiment?

-Non, c'est toi le concerné, Edward, sifflai-je entre les dents.

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Oh, Alice te l'a dit finalement, devina mon petit ami.

-Oui!

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer la raison au téléphone, Bella.

Je grognai et il rit, m'énervant encore plus.

-Et pourquoi pas? rétorquai-je.

-Il faut y aller, Bella, m'annonça Alice en fermant les moteurs.

-Tu es chanceux que je n'aie pas le temps de te parler, mon cher amour, dis-je à Edward. Par contre, ne t'en crois pas tirer d'affaire, car tu auras affaire me donner des excellentes raisons!

Je fermai la ligne avant de lui laisser répliquer qui que ce soit. Nous étions chez les Cullens et bien entendu, seules Esmée et Rosalie nous y attendaient au seuil de la porte. Je marchai vers la maison sans adresser la parole à Alice. Je saluai brièvement ma future belle-mère et mon autre future belle-sœur et entrai dans la maison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? demanda Rosalie.

-Elle vient d'apprendre que Edward ne la transformerait pas ce soir, répondit Alice.

-Oh, soupirèrent simultanément Rosalie et Esmée.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger et m'assis à la table. Pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il que lorsque j'arrivais près du but, ma transformation, Edward se défile à la dernière minute? Je vis alors Esmée et Rosalie apparaître dans mon champ de vision.

-Tu remarqueras ce soir que ton futur époux aura les yeux complètement noirs pendant votre mariage, s'enquit Rosalie avec une voix douce.

-Il n'a pas chassé! m'étonnai-je, ahurie.

-Il était trop accaparé par Alice pour avoir le temps. Tu sais, préparer un mariage parfait en à peine trois mois, c'est plutôt difficile, plaida Esmée.

-Il ne veut pas te tuer en te transformant ce soir, ajouta Rosalie en croisant ses mains sous son menton. De plus, dis-toi que cela te fait une journée de plus en tant qu'humaine, blagua-t-elle.

Il fallait bien que cette phrase sorte de la bouche de Rosalie. J'accotai ma tête sur le dossier de ma chaise.

-Je prendrais le risque, maugréai-je.

-L'as-tu dit à ta famille? Que tu ne les reverrais plus?

-Ils savent que demain, je pars pour ma lune de miel et après, je pars directement à l'Alaska. N'est-ce pas assez, Rosalie?

Rosalie se mordit les lèvres, elle s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose.

-Es-tu sûre de ton choix, Bella? voulut-elle savoir. Tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfant…

Je n'écoutai pas la suite de son opinion. Je le connaissais par cœur, maintenant. Je comprenais parfaitement pour lesquelles elle me poussait à revenir sur ma décision. Par contre, ne pouvait-elle me laisser enfin tranquille à propos de cela, surtout le jour de mon mariage? Elle se dévouait à un objectif (me convaincre de ne pas devenir un vampire) qui était déjà perdu à l'avance.

-Rosalie, je crois que je te l'ai répété assez souvent que j'étais sûre de ce que je voulais.

-Certes, mais après, ne viens pas me reprocher que je n'ai rien fait pour t'empêcher de faire cette bêtise, répliqua-t-elle.

-Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir? rigolai-je. Je vais être avec Edward pour l'éternité!

Elle semblait sceptique à cela, mais heureusement, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Alice apparut alors à côté de moi avec une assiette remplie d'un énorme sandwich –je n'étais un porc quand même– avec une salade. Elle la déposa devant moi et avec sa vitesse surhumaine, elle alla me chercher un breuvage et revint avec du jus d'orange. En me regardant manger tranquillement, Alice me fit la lecture de mon horaire de la journée.

-Je vais m'occuper de ta coiffure, ton maquillage, et tout pour ta journée. Nous allons décorer l'extérieur de la maison pour la fête qui suivait la cérémonie.

Hé, oui, les Cullen avaient décidé faire la cérémonie chez eux et bien sûr, à sept heures, où le soleil commençais à se cacher et par conséquent, ses rayons ne les illumineraient pas comme des étoiles. Mes proches avaient trouvé étrange ma décision sur l'heure de la cérémonie, mais ils avaient quand même acceptés de venir. Mon père avait bien sûr proposé d'inviter Jacob et Billy, mais réticente, j'avais refusé. Par contre, à mon insu, quelqu'un avait été envoyé des invitations chez Jacob. Alors, je ne pouvais savoir s'il viendrait.

-Esmée et Rosalie s'occuperont de l'extérieur et moi, je serai avec toi, continua Alice. Le magasin nous a livré ta robe de mariée hier soir.

C'était une journée pluvieuse de juillet que nous, Alice et moi, avions magasiné ma robe de mariée à Seattle, seules. Bien sûr, Alice avait convaincu mon père pour que ce dernier m'eût permis d'y aller avec des arguments très convaincants.

-Par où veux-tu commencer, Bella? avait-elle demandé.

-N'importe où, avais-je répliqué.

Au premier magasin, elle m'avait trouvé plusieurs robes très jolies et m'avaient forcée à aller les essayer. Je n'avais pas pu rouspéter de la journée puisque Alice gagnait à chaque fois et devenait plutôt menaçante quand elle le voulait. Finalement, à chaque fois que j'eus essayé une robe, elle était entrée avec moi dans la cabine d'essayage afin de m'aider. Elle n'était pas du tout gêné à me voir presque nue quand elle me demandait d'enlever mon soutien-gorge, ne faisant que son travaille de styliste.

-Es-tu folle? m'étais-je exclamée. Pas devant toi!

-Ah, arrête de faire l'enfant, Bella! s'était-elle impatientée face à mon pudeur. Nous sommes, les deux, des filles. Alors, arrête de faire comme si c'était mon frère qui était à côté de toi!

Moi, contrairement à elle, j'avais été plutôt mal à l'aise à me déshabiller devant elle. Bien qu'elle soit très proche de moi, je préférais qu'elle ne voient pas comment mon corps minable comparé à celui des vampires.

-Allez, avait-elle insisté, agacée.

-Sors d'abord, avais-je ordonné.

Elle était alors devenue plus menaçante avec sa voix sévère et ses yeux noirs.

-Bon, soit tu l'enlèves maintenant, ou je le fais moi-même, Bella. Tu ne seras pas capable de mettre ta robe, seule. Gaffeuse comme tu es, tu vas la briser et je vais devoir la payer.

J'avais détaché ma brassière, laissé tombé au sol celle-ci et cacher aussitôt ma poitrine nue en croisant mes bras. Elle avait ri.

-Tu es vraiment trop pudique, toi! avait-elle rigolé.

-Aide-moi à fermer la fermeture éclaire de la robe, avais-je grommelé en me retournant.

Toute la journée, nous avions été déçues par les robes, rien d'original. Alice avait finalement décidé de me faire confectionner une robe sur mesure.

La semaine suivante, pendant la journée pluvieuse, nous étions allé en Italie pour aller rencontrer une couturière, qui se spécialisait pour les robes de mariée.

Alice avait parlé avec la couturière du style de robe qu'elle désirait pour moi. Une longue robe blanche traînant au sol. Elle ne voulait pas que j'ai des manches, rien ne recouvrirait mes épaules afin que la délicatesse de mes épaules me mettent en valeur –quoi encore?- pour ainsi avoir l'air plus fragile. Puisqu'elle avait appris que j'aimais le satin comme tissu, elle avait demandé à ce que la robe soit confectionnée avec du satin blanc. Mon haut serait un corsage blanc, où du satin le couvrirait en partie. Alors, j'en avais conclu, que da ma poitrine à taille, cela serait très serré et à partir de ma traille, ma robe deviendrait ample. J'aimais bien l'idée.

Après que la couturière eût montré son croquis à Alice et que cette dernière eût trouvé le dessin parfait, elles prirent mes mesurent. Je dus encore me mettre en sous-vêtement. Deux longues heures à être immobile, debout sur un petit tabouret, afin que la couturière puisse bien prendre mes mesures. Après avoir payé la couturière de ses services et des coûts du tissu qu'elle utiliserait, nous étions reparti chez les Cullen en avion.

J'avais été étonné que Alice n'eût pas été effrayée à l'idée de croiser les Volturi. Si cela n'avait pas été son cas, cela l'avait été pour moi. À chaque seconde que j'avais été là, j'avais regardé autour de moi afin de m'assurer que les Volturi n'étaient pas dans les parages.

Puis, nous étions retourné plusieurs fois au commerce de la couturière, à la demande de celle-ci puisqu'elle devait s'assurer que la robe me ferait.

-Génial, me réjouis-je. Je peux la voir?

-Non, ce n'est pas encore le moment, débita Alice.

Je ravalai ma déception et écoutai Alice continuer son horaire de la journée. Jamais je n'avais eu une journée aussi remplie de soin esthétique. Comme j'en avais eu peur, ma future belle-sœur en faisait un peu trop…

-Bon, nous allons décorer, annonça Esmée lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Rosalie, viens!

-Merci, bégayai-je, gênée. Merci pour tout.

Elles sourirent toutes en même temps et Esmée et Rosalie quittèrent la salle à manger. Alice m'attrapa alors le bras et m'attira à l'étage, je maugréai, la faisant rire. Pourquoi fallait-il que je lui eusse permis d'organiser mon mariage? Je regrettais, elle voyait cela trop grand! Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas faire cela trop grandiose. Elle me guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Puis, je ne sus pourquoi, mais elle me demanda de me mouiller les cheveux dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je revins, la tête complètement trempée, quelques minutes plus tard,

-On va changer ta coupe de cheveux, m'informa Alice en prenant une paire de ciseau.

-Oh, non! protestai-je immédiatement.

-Je vais leur mettre un dégradé, Bella!

-As-tu déjà fait une coupe de cheveux, Alice?

-J'ai beaucoup regardé vos émissions d'humains, lança-t-elle.

-Alors, double non! Tu ne toucheras pas mes cheveux, Alice.

Elle me fit alors son coup de petite fille blessée. Ses grands yeux devinrent tristes et je soupirai de découragement.

-Je n'ai pas eu de vie humaine…, commença-t-elle.

-D'accord, cédai-je. Mais si tu massacres mes cheveux, je t'en voudrai pour l'éternité.

Elle sautilla de joie avec les ciseaux dans les mains. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était une gamine qui venait de gagner une nouvelle poupée. Elle me demanda de m'asseoir sur la chaise qui était devant un miroir.

-Tu vas aimer, jura-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Ensuite, lorsque je vis ma première mèche tomber au sol, je fermai les yeux, priant n'importe quoi pour que cela ne soit pas désastreux. Les minutes passèrent et j'entendais les ciseaux s'ouvrir et se refermer. Parfois, je n'entendais plus rien : elle hésitait. J'eus peur à ces moments. Pourquoi hésitait-elle? Avait-elle fait une erreur? Ah, ce que je n'aimais pas cela et pourtant, je n'osais pas regarder.

-C'est fini, déclara-t-elle après une bonne heure interminable à mes yeux.

J'ouvris de peine et de misère mes paupières, de peur de découvrir une coupe de cheveux affreuse. Quel étonnement qu'eus-je en la trouvant magnifique. J'avais une petite frange qui allait jusqu'au milieu de ma joue et mes cheveux dépassaient un peu mes épaules. Ils étaient tous éméchés et j'adorais cela.

-Alors? Quel est le verdict? Suis-je condamnée à être haie par toi pour l'éternité? s'inquiéta Alice puisque je ne réagissais pas.

-C'est, c'est magnifique, admis-je, étonnée.

Un magnifique sourire de triomphe éclaira le minois de ma future belle-sœur.

-Mais tu ne voulais pas me faire une coiffure? la questionnai-je.

-C'est ça, ta coiffure, rit-elle. Tu voulais ça simple… alors j'en ai fait en sorte que ce soit ainsi. À moins que tu aies changé d'avis, espéra-t-elle.

-Vas bon te semble, lui proposai-je en souriant. Tu as gagné ma confiance pour cela.

-Alors, tu seras magnifique! Non, je ne veux pas dire que tu ne l'es pas…

-J'ai compris le sens, Alice, la rassurai-je.

Elle reprit son travail avec dévouement et me parla en même temps de tout et de rien. Puis, je remarquai qu'elle s'amusait énormément à ce petit jeu de coiffeuse. Finalement, elle me fit une sorte de chignon, mais avec des cheveux qui en sortaient. J'aimais bien cela.

-Ton voile sera mieux placer avec cette coiffure, dit-elle en finalisant ma coiffure.

Il était déjà trois heures de l'après-midi lorsque Alice eut terminé son travail avec mes cheveux. Il nous restait deux heures avant que ma mère n'arrive un peu en avance. Alice décida de s'attaquer à mes sourcils, qui, d'après son point de vue, étaient trop épais. Je grimaçai tout le long qu'elle aminci mes sourcils avec une petite pince à épilation. À la fin, j'avais le haut des yeux complètement rouge. Par contre, la vampire me créma le visage afin d'apaiser ma peau.

-Bon, il faut s'occuper des tes mains, maintenant, déclara-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle présenta plusieurs couleurs de verni à ongle, mais je préférai celui qui était clair. Alors, avec beaucoup d'application, elle vernit mes ongles. Elle aurait tant été une bonne esthéticienne, pensais-je.

-Tu as beaucoup regardé d'émission sur l'esthétique, hein? devinai-je.

-J'ai toujours été fascinée par votre vie quotidienne qui est plutôt hilarant, mais j'aime bien tout ce qui touche la beauté, répliqua-t-elle. Bon, il nous reste une heure.

-Déjà! me stupéfiai-je.

-Tu vas bientôt être une Cullen, Bella!

Elle m'invita à quitter la chaise, à mon grand plaisir –j'avais les jambes engourdie à rester assise tout ce temps. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée en sa compagnie. Puis, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cour qui m'était méconnaissable.

Une grande piste de danse prenait le milieu de la cours. Une dizaine de tables rondes, qui acceptaient quatre personnes chaque, entouraient cette piste de danse. Cependant, il y avait une longue table, la table des mariés. Un petit plateau de spectacle occupait un côté de la piste, la place du DJ.

Des fleurs de fleurs de lotus sur une grosse feuille verte ornait les tables rondes. J'aperçus alors les cadeaux pour les invités de la part des mariés. C'était une petite boîte de chocolat suisse.

-Alice, je t'avais dit de ne pas faire trop gros, sifflai-je.

-Oups, fit-elle faussement désolée. Mais il n'y a seulement que trente-cinq invités.

Hé, oui, elle avait décidé d'inviter la ville complète pour mon mariage. J'avais voulu contesté, mais cela lui faisait tellement plaisir que je n'avais pas osé, de peur de la blessé. Soudain, je lu sur une des petites table : Jacob Black. Alors, il serait là!

-Bella, ta mère est à la porte, cria la voix de Rosalie.

Je me précipitai à l'entrée, contente que Renée soit enfin là. Lorsque je la vis, elle était en compagnie de Phil. Ce dernier me salua et me félicita pour la journée. Ma mère me prit dans ses bras et m'étreint. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment. Je pris de ses nouvelles.

J'appris alors que Phil et elle désirait de déménager dans une autre banlieue qui serait près du travail de Phil. Puis, de Phil, je sus que Renée avait fait une crise d'angoisse une semaine plu tôt. Je me sentis alors coupable, me doutant fort bien qu'elle l'avait faite à cause de l'approche de mon union avec Edward.

Ma mère avait mal pris mes fiançailles avec mon amoureux lorsque j'étais allé en Floride la visiter avec Edward et mon père. Dès que mon père avait traversé de seuil de sa porte, elle avait été alertée qu'il y avait une grande nouvelle qui venait avec. Elle avait tellement hurlé alors que nous, Edward et moi, tentions de lui expliquer.

-Pourtant, nous avons tant eu de discussion sur les relations amoureuses à ton âge, avait-elle crié. Qu'est-ce qui te prend à suivre mes pas, Bella?

Finalement, mon père était intervenu et avait discuté seul à seule avec Renée. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de leur rencontre, elle était beaucoup plus calme et ouverte.

-Tu toujours sûre de ton choix, Bella? dit ma mère en me regardant.

-Oui, maman, souris-je.

-Tu es très jolie, coiffée ainsi, me complimenta Phil.

* * *

**Bon, je vous dis dès le début (O.K, je l'ai commencé il y a bientôt 20 jours, mais bon), j'adore les reviews, même ceux des anonymes, lol:P **


	2. 2 Le mariage

Salut, je vous donne le deuxième chapitre de "Deux nouvelles venues, un vampire et une humaine".

Je vous avertis encore, il y aura plusieurs partie (trois) dans cette fiction. La première est consacrée à Bella qui raconte l'histoire. Cependant, la deuxième ce sera Élizabeth, Alice, et Bella qui raconteront l'histoire. Pour la troisième, ce sera un mixte de tous les personnes (Alice, Edward, Félix -je ne vous dit pas qui c'est-, Bella, Élizabeth et Rosalie) qui raconteront l'histoire. Aussi que certaines points dans cette histoire ne coordonne pas avec le roman:P En dernier lieu, il y a les descriptions physiques et psychologiques des personnages (les personnages que vous connaissez déjà le sont beaucoup moins, décrit) Par contre, les Volturi seront un peu différents, même noms,mais pas même apparences.

J'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer ce chapitre puisque j'ai adoré l'écrire. Alors, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices.

Laissez-moi des commentaires si vous en avez envie :P

* * *

2. Le mariage

Il était maintenant sept heures moins quart. Je ne tenais plus en place dans la chambre à Alice. Je tournais en rond dans la pièce, énervée. J'allais être mariée après cette heure de cérémonie : une Cullen. Ma future belle-sœur tentait de me calmer, en vain. Elle me força alors à m'asseoir sur son fauteuil et me tint les épaules afin de m'immobiliser.

-Hé, l'hyperactive, tu vas cesser de t'énerver, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Je ne me sens pas moi dans cette robe et tout ça, Alice, marmonnai-je, mal à l'aise de porter un habit aussi beau. Ce n'est pas moi, ça!

-Ne commence pas, Bella, grogna-t-elle en m'amenant devant son miroir. Je n'allais pas t'habiller d'un horrible tee-shirt et d'un de tes jeans usés pour ce jour. Regarde-toi, tu es magnifique!

J'obéis. Mes yeux critiques analysèrent chaque parcelle de mon corps. J'aimais bien du petit diadème incrusté de plusieurs petits saphirs que Alice avait trouvé dans une bijouterie. Je l'avais sermonné de payé trop cher mon ensemble pour le mariage, mais elle avait fait sourde oreille. Alors j'avais laissé tomber tout argument pour lui poser des limites puisqu'elle semblait être indifférente à mes demandes. Mon magnifique voile y était accroché et allait bientôt me couvrir le visage. Mon beau corsage était recouvert par le satin de ma robe. À ce que je ne m'y fusse pas attendue, il y avait du bleu à partir de ma taille, du satin bleu ciel. Un triangle de celui-ci partait de ma hanche gauche et s'agrandissant, allait jusqu'au bout de ma robe. Des longs gants blancs habillaient mes avant-bras. J'avais des boucles d'oreille serties d'une petite pierre de saphir. Alice m'avait acheté un collier, mais finalement, je décidai de prendre le collier que mon père m'avait offert ce matin.

Je m'attardai à mon visage. Mes cils semblaient plus longs grâce au mascara. La ligne noire sous mes yeux mettait ces derniers en valeur. Le brun pâle sur mes paupières faisaient ressortir le brun de mes yeux, malheureusement –je n'aimais pas la couleur plate de mes iris. Cependant, je dois avouer que le rouge à lèvre que Alice m'avait étendu sur les lèvres grossissait celles-ci.

-Edward va avoir de la difficulté à te résister, s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je l'espère bien », pensai-je avec un petit sourire. Ma mère entra discrètement dans la chambre et je me retournai pour la voir. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux lorsqu'elle me vit.

-Tu es méconnaissable, Bella, bégaya-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

-Je le dois à Alice, ris-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front avant de reculer pour m'admirer une seconde fois. Je lui essuyai les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant cette fierté qui se lisait sur son visage. C'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi ébahie.

-Je reconnais ce collier, me dit-elle en prenant le pendentif en rubis. Il te va à merveille.

-Papa n'a jamais voulu te la donner, m'étonnai-je.

-Oui, mais je l'ai refusé puisque je n'ai jamais aimé porté des bijoux.

Je ne m'étendis pas sur le terrain.

-Je dois te laisser pour l'instant, annonça Renée en se dirigeant vers la porte. Oh, au fait, j'aurais un petit cadeau pour toi.

Encore! Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement donner leur présence en ce jour si magnifique à mes yeux, mais il fallait absolument des cadeaux.

Elle sortie de son petit sac à main un boîtier. Encore un bijou!

-Maman, ne me dis pas que tu as dépensé toutes tes économies pour ce cadeau, espérai-je.

-Une partie y est passée, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Aucun prix n'égalera celui de ma fille!

Elle me tendit l'écrin et je le pris avec précaution. Avec réticence, je l'ouvris tranquillement et je soupirai en voyant un bracelet en argent avec une petite pierre rouge qui pendouillait. C'était très beau, mais pourquoi autant de bijoux en si peu de temps? Qu'est-ce qui arrivait? J'avais l'impression que mes parents savaient que cela ne serait que dans plusieurs années que je pourrais les voir sans avoir envie de les vider de leur sang et qu'ils voulaient me laisser un souvenir d'eux.

-Je sais que tu aimes bien ce genre de bijoux, même si tu n'en portes pas souvent, rigola ma mère. Gaffeuse comme tu es, tu as sûrement peur de tous les briser.

Je tirai la langue et Alice et elle éclatèrent de rire, suivi de mon propre rire. Ce qu'elle allait me manquer, ma mère. Je me rendais compte et d'un seul coup, je me dirigeai vers elle et dès que je fus assez près d'elle, je l'étreignis en lui disant à quel point que je l'aimais. Elle fus d'abord surprise de mon agissement puis et me répondit qu'elle serait toujours là si j'avais besoin d'elle. Je fermai les yeux.

-Merci pour tout, maman, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

-Arrête, tu me fais peur, Bella! Tu me donnes l'impression que tu vas bientôt mourir.

« Tu n'es pas loin. », songeai-je avec un soupçon de tristesse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, ris-je faussement.

Par contre, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte et quitta la pièce, me laissant seul avec Alice, qui avait été jusqu'à maintenant silencieuse. Elle s'approcha de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Tu es toujours sûre de vouloir devenir un vampire, Bella? Parce que la façon que tu as agis tout à l'heure démontrait le contraire.

-C'est le simple fait que je me sois rendue compte à quel point ma mère me manquerait, répondis-je en tentant de retrouver mon calme.

-Tu pourras la voir, un an après ta transformation, m'apprit-elle. Par contre, il faudra que Edward et moi t'accompagnions afin de te retenir si le sang de ta famille t'attire trop.

-Bon, parlons de cela plus tard, décrétai-je, ne voulant pas assombrir ma journée de mariage.

-C'est l'heure, annonça Alice avec un large sourire.

Elle me voila le visage de mon voile. Elle partit de la chambre et je pris une profonde inspiration pour finalement moi aussi, me dirigeai vers le couloir. Je marchai avec une telle lenteur pour tenter de calmer les palpitations de mon cœur. Je descendis les escaliers, où m'attendaient Emmett, qui avait un large sourire. Il me tendit son bras que je pris avec hésitation.

-Quoi? Tu as peur que je te mange? ricana-t-il.

-Nervosité, répondis-je brièvement.

-Où est ton bouquet de fleurs de mariée? me questionna-t-il, plus sérieux.

-Ah, je l'ai oublié!

-Attends-moi ici!

En un rien de temps, il alla chercher mon bouquet de fleurs de lys et me le donna dans la main. Éberluée par sa vitesse, je bredouillai un remerciement qui le fit rire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'extérieur où tout le monde nous attendait. Soudain, je ne sentis plus le bras d'Emmett et un autre vint le remplacer. Je tournai la tête et souris : c'était mon père adoré.

-Tu es magnifique, Bella, me complimenta-t-il sous un murmure.

Une musique douce commença alors que mon père m'amenait à côté de mon Edward. Je sentais tous les regards sur moi et entendis plusieurs murmures d'émerveillement. Cependant, cela m'importait peu puisque mon attention était à mon amoureux!

Il était si beau dans son smoking noir avec son nœud papillon. Ses yeux noirs admiraient ce que j'étais en ce jour, me rappelant qu'il n'avait pas chassé. Je grognai intérieurement. Par contre, je pus lire dans son regard sa fierté et sa joie. Je lui souris et il me le renvoya. Mon père s'arrêta avant de me donner à Edward.

-Est-ce qui donner cette jeune femme à Edward Cullen, monsieur? demanda le pasteur.

-Oui, répondit mon père après m'avoir regardée.

-Alors, Mademoiselle Swan, m'invita l'homme.

Je fis un pas vers Edward et ce dernier me pris la main dès que je fus à côté de lui. Ses doigts serrèrent les miens avec affection. Je ne pouvais lire dans ses pensées, mais j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir les suivre en cet instant. Je ne quittai pas Edward des yeux pendant la cérémonie et sans le vouloir, n'entendis pas les dires du pasteur.

Soudain, ce fut l'étape des vœux et je sortis de ma rêvasserie. J'écoutai attentivement les vœux d'Edward puis ce dernier passa ma bague autour de mon doigt. Puis, le silence.

-Mademoiselle Swan, c'est à vous, me rappela le pasteur.

J'entendis des rires autour de moi et je sentis mes joues me brûler. Je regardai Edward qui me sourit. Je n'avais pas trouvé les vœux que j pouvais dire à Edward. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Mes vœux n'étaient pas encore finis! Je décidai de me lancer dans l'improvisation… non, de laisser mon cœur parler.

-Edward Cullen, amour de ma vie et homme que j'ai choisi, en ce magnifique jour, je veux te dire à quel je t'aime, dis-je à haute voix. Devant toutes ces personnes, amis comme famille, je te jure fidélité jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je veux aussi te remercier de m'avoir donné ton cœur puisque moi, je te l'ai donné dès que je t'ai rencontré.

Il y eut une pause, je cherchais des mots. Le pasteur vint pour continuer, mais je poursuivis mes vœux :

-Aucun mot ne peut qualifier l'amour que j'ai pour toi, mon amour. Aucune personne n'a réussi à atteindre mon cœur comme toi tu l'as fait. Aucune personne ne m'a rendue aussi heureuse, sauf toi. Je te promets d'en faire autant avec ferveur, ajoutai-je en mettant la bague au doigt de mon amoureux.

-Je vous déclare mari et femme, M. Cullen, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, déclara le pasteur.

Edward s'approcha de moi et ôta le voile de mon visage. Sa main froide entoura ma nuque, me faisant frissonner. Il se pencha et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes sous les sifflements de nos invités. J'entrouvris la bouche et inhalai son haleine sucrée. Prise de passion, je l'embrassai tendrement, collé contre lui. Ce fut lui qui mit fin à notre baiser. Si cela avait été de moi, ce baiser aurait duré l'éternité.

Je me tournai vers les invités et seuls les yeux de Jacob m'attirèrent. Je ne pus déchiffrer son regard et cela planta un coteau dans mon cœur. Je commençai à trembler légèrement, les yeux clos. Il était venu à mon mariage. La culpabilité monta en moi et je me mordis les lèvres pour bloquer les larmes qui montaient à mes yeux. Je savais à quel point cela pouvait être dur pou lui de me voir épouser un autre homme. Je sentis les doigts serrer ma main tendrement, me ramenant dans la réalité.

-Il n'a aucune idée derrière la tête, m'annonça mon époux. Il est sincèrement heureux pour toi.

Le soulagement m'envahit d'un seul coup.

-Même qu'il a une surprise, lança Edward.

-Alors pourquoi ces yeux sont si…, commençai-je sous un murmure.

-Parce qu'il a peur pour toi…

Je pensais plus qu'il avait peur pour la transformation. Il ne m'avait pas ménagée lorsque je lui avais avoué que je deviendrais aussi comme les Cullen, même qu'il avait fait son possible (comme Rosalie) pour me faire revenir sur ma décision.

Un peu plus tard, tous les invités étaient placés à leur table, prêts à manger. Par contre, ils étaient venus me saluer et me souhaiter une belle vie avec Edward. Les serveurs vinrent nous servir nos repas. Les discussions partirent d'un bon vent. Je vis une jeune fille qui m'était complètement inconnue. Je m'intéressai à elle, voulant savoir d'où elle venait. Cependant, je sus qu'elle était de la Push puisqu'elle avait des traits indiens. Était-ce une nièce de Billy? Je n'en sais rien.

-Bella? m'interloqua une voix masculine.

Jacob!

Je posai mes yeux sur lui. Il avait son magnifique sourire rayonnant. Je le lui rendis. Il me demanda si je pouvais lui parler en privé. Je me levai et le suivis, je sentais le regard inquiet d'Edward sur ma nuque. Jacob se dirigea vers la forêt et il s'accota sur un des arbres. Je ne passais pas inaperçue avec ma robe blanche puisque tout le monde s'était retourné pour nous voir. Cependant, nous étions trop loin pour qu'ils nous entendissent. J'attendis qu'il prenne parole. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur moi et une lueur de tristesse les traversa.

-Tu es très belle, me dit-il.

-Merci, bredouillai-je, mal à l'aise.

Le silence reprit le trône de la conversation. Il cherchait des mots, j'en étais sûre. Il s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose d'important puisqu'il semblait hésitant. Ses épais sourcils étaient froncés. Il fixait le vide dans la forêt, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Il portait une belle chemise blanche lignée noir.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler? demandai-je finalement.

-Pour te convaincre que ta vie humaine est importante, lâcha-t-il. Non, je ne veux pas essayer de gagner ton amour, mais sauver ta vie.

Je serrai les poings.

-Es-tu venu ici seulement pour me dire que je fais une erreur? Je croyais que tu l'acceptais.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Bella. Je dois au moins essayer de te convaincre.

-N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait après que je te l'ai dit, Jake?

Il s'approcha de moi.

-Tu es ma meilleure amie, Bella, et je ne veux pas te perdre parce que tu veux devenir une buveuse de sang! Je tiens trop à toi pour renoncer à notre amitié.

-J'ai eu raison d'avoir peur que tu viennes à mon mariage. Au lieu d'être heureux pour moi, tu…

Il avait planté ses yeux noirs dans les miens ce qui m'obligea à ma taire.

-Heureux? répéta-t-il. Heureux que tu deviennes un vampire?

-Baisse le ton! sifflai-je.

Il soupira de mécontentement.

-Je ne veux pas devenir l'ennemi de ma meilleure amie, Bella…, murmura-t-il.

-Tu ne le deviendras pas, jurai-je.

-Mes instincts prennent le dessus de ma conscience. En tant que loup-garou, je ne serai plus conscient que le vampire que tu seras est toi. Je voudrai te tuer dès que tu seras sur les territoires de la Push!

Je grimaçai face à cette perspective. Je ne voulais pas cela, moi non plus. Par contre, mon désir de devenir vampire était plus fort que cette crainte, d'être l'ennemie de Jacob. Pourtant, il avait raison : dès que je deviendrais vampire, nous ne pourrions plus être des amis comme avant.

-De toute manière, je pars pour une année en Alaska, rappelai-je.

-Et alors, quand tu reviendras, je serai toujours loup-garou.

-À moins que les Cullen ne décide de déménager, soulevai-je.

-Peu importe, je porte en moi un loup-garou qui a le devoir de protéger la tribu des buveurs de sang.

Je préférai terminer la discussion à ce moment-là. Je partis vers la table des mariés, mais il attrapa mon bras et me força à me retourner. Je grognai.

-Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, aussi bien que je retourne rejoindre mon mari, lançai-je en me libérant.

-Bella, soit compréhensible.

-Oui, et toi, l'es-tu?

-Oui! J'ai accepté que tu prennes Edward à ma place.

La culpabilité m'attrapa.

-Mais que tu deviennes comme eux! Jamais.

-Laisse tomber, O.K?

Je partis sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Je ravalai mes larmes qui semblaient vouloir s'échapper de mes yeux. Je m'assis près de Edward. Ah, Jacob, il avait le don de mettre mon moral à terre.

-Bella, je suis désolé, entendis-je l'indien crié.

-Pas autant que moi, soufflai-je, tête basse.

La main de mon époux se posa sur mon dos et je regardai ce dernier.

-C'était ça la surprise qu'il voulait me faire, tentative pour me convaincre de ne pas être un vampire, lui appris-je sous un chuchotement. Toute une belle surprise, ironisai-je.

-Non, assura mon vampire. Ce n'était pas ça, sa surprise, mon amour.

Aussitôt que Edward eu terminé sa phrase, Jacob était devant la table des mariés.

-Bella, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi de vouloir que ton bien, fit-il.

-Et si c'était ça, mon bien? ripostai-je.

Esmée et Carlisle se tournèrent vers nous, se doutant de quoi je parlais. Cependant, mes parents me fixaient d'un regard interrogateur. Je ne pouvais leur expliquer la situation, à mon grand regret.

-Soit, concéda Jacob. Comme tu veux, Bella. Je vois que c'est ce que tu veux. Alors je te laisse choisir ce chemin qui se sépare du mien.

Je fermai les yeux.

-Par contre, n'oublie jamais que la Bella que je connais en ce moment sera toujours dans mon cœur.

Je me mordis les lèvres.

-Pas en amour, mais dans la fraternité. Tu as été une sœur pour moi, même si je t'ai aimée plus que ça. Cependant, celle que tu veux devenir ne sera pas la Bella que je veux garder auprès de moi.

Mon cœur s'acheva de se briser.

-Pardonne-moi d'être dur avec toi, mais je ne peux pas accepter ça, avoua-t-il.

-Pour moi, tu seras toujours le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu, souris-je, quoi qu'il arrive. J'espère que tu auras une belle vie.

-Je peux rester ton ami pour la soirée, cependant, décida-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et il repartit à sa table. Je le suivis des yeux et me fis à l'idée que plus jamais, après ma transformation, il ne parlera. Je décidai de détruire cette partie de moi qui avait donné une partie de son cœur à cet indien. Par contre, je me doutais que cela prendrait bien du temps avant que je puisse réussir. Mon mari me prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Suivait-il mes pensées?

Lorsque le souper fut terminé, le DJ de la soirée commença à faire jouer de la musique, invitant les personnes à danser. Edward se leva et me guida jusqu'à la piste de danse. Je serrai la mâchoire –il savait que j'étais nul pour la danse.

-Laisse ton corps se guider avec les mouvements du mien, me minauda-t-il près de l'oreille.

Sa voix de ténor avait un tel pouvoir sur moi que je ne pouvais que suivre ce qu'il disait. Je me laissai guider par le son de la musique. Ce n'était qu'un petit slow. Alors je n'eus de la difficulté à danser, mais je pilai plusieurs fois sur les pieds de mon partenaire qui souriait à chaque fois. Soudain, un couple attira mon attention. Jacob et la jeune fille que je n'avais pas réussi à identifier! C'était sûrement sa petite cousine, pensai-je. Par contre, lorsque Jacob se pencha pour embrasser la jeune fille, mon hypothèse fut brusquement contredite.

-Telle était sa surprise, me susurra Edward.

Étrangement, je sentais une jalousie envers la jeune indienne. Aimait-il vraiment l'embrasser, Jacob? Était-il aussi éperdument amoureux d'elle qu'il l'était avec moi? Pourquoi ces questions me préoccupaient-elles? La réponse apparut dans mes pensées : mon amour pour Jacob était beaucoup plus grand que je ne l'avais pensé. J'avais envie d'être dans ses bras, bien que je sois dans ceux de mon Edward adoré. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait? Je détournai mon regard du couple que formaient Jacob et la jeune fille.

-Je vais aller m'asseoir, marmonnai-je en feignant d'être fatiguée.

Mon époux acquiesça avec un hochement de tête et j'allai à la table des mariés. Ma mère vint près de moi, ayant sûrement remarqué ma mine déconfite. Elle m'entoura les épaules d'un de ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? me demanda-t-elle.

-Ah, rien, mentis-je.

Sceptique, elle me toisa du regard.

-Serait-ce à propos de ce Jacob?

Dans le mille!

-J'ai entendu ta conversation avec lui tout à l'heure.

-Pas difficile, lâchai-je.

-Est-ce qu'il t'aimerait, par hasard?

Je ne répondis pas, mais elle eu sa réponse. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête : tristesse, confusion, culpabilité et jalousie. Je ne savais plus lequel d'entre eux gagnait sur les autres puisqu'ils étaient tous aussi fort que les uns des autres. Jacob me tourmentait et pourtant, je savais que j'appartenais à Edward. Cependant, je ne pouvais effacer les sentiments que j'avais pour lui, mon Jacob. La Bella de Jacob était beaucoup plus forte que je ne le pensais, mais pas aussi puissante que celle d'Edward. Par contre, elle ne semblait pas vouloir partir aussi facilement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Je crois qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente, devina-t-elle.

Il était un peu trop tard pour me le faire constater.

-Mais je sais que je veux Edward, murmurai-je.

Pour ce point, elle ne pouvait rien dire.

-Oui, mais parfois, même si nous savons quel homme que nous voulons, nous, les femmes, sommes déchirés d'en blesser un autre, surtout si la femme en question a un petit sentiment pour l'autre.

Je soupirai de découragement.

-Bella, je crois que ce Jacob est bien avec cette jeune fille, fit-elle en désignant le couple dansant sur la piste de danse.

-Je sais.

-Mais cette partie de toi qui l'aime est blessée.

Comment faisait-elle pour aussi bien décrire ce sentiment? L'intuition de ma mère m'avait toujours impressionnée. Un peu folle parfois, elle était aussi très lucide dans certaines choses.

-Maman, je sais que je ne devrais pas et pourtant… bégayai-je.

-Par contre, l'amour ne se contrôle pas, Bella, me coupa-t-elle.

Elle m'avait serrée dans ses bras et je me sentis bien, protégée de tout comme lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Elle m'embrassa sur le front. Phil vint alors lui demander une danse et elle ne put le refuser, adorant danser. Je fus donc seule à la table à regarder mes invités danser et s'amuser, oubliant tous leurs soucis. Angela et Ben se murmuraient des mots d'amour à l'oreille à leur table. Ils formaient un si beau couple, ces deux-là. J'aimais les voir ensemble, car quelque chose les unissait, quelque chose de très fort… comme pour Edward et moi. Je vis Jessica en compagnie d'un jeune homme qui m'était inconnu, peut-être son nouveau petit ami qu'elle m'avait parlé. Puis, j'aperçus Mike seul à sa table et je souris. J'allai le voir.

Salut, Mike! m'enquis-je.

-Hé, si ce n'est pas la jeune mariée, se moqua mon ami.

-Que fais-tu seul?

-Bah, je n'ai pas de cavalière puisque ma petite amie est partie voir ses grands-parents avec sa famille. Alors je me retrouve seul.

-Tu veux danser? lui proposai-je en tendant la main.

-Ton mari ne me tuera pas.

Je m'esclaffai et le tirai vers la piste de danse. Je m'étais arrangée à ce que ce soit une musique douce afin que je ne sois pas obligée de trop mettre mes talents de danseuses à l'épreuve.

-Je me rappelle quand tu es arrivée ici, à Forks, ricana-t-il. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu épouserais Edward Cullen.

-Bah, tu n'es pas le seul.

Il me fit pivoter et me remmena vers lui, le bras autour de ma taille.

-Deux mystérieuses personnes réunies ensemble, commenta-t-il en souriant.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Tu étais si mystérieuse et tu l'es toujours, enfin à mon avis.

-Ravie de l'être!

Quelqu'un vint tapoter l'épaule de Mike qui se tourna. Ce dernier céda sa place à Jacob qui m'entoura la taille.

-Que fais-tu, Jake?

-Je profite de ma dernière soirée avec ma meilleure amie, dit-il.

-Et ta petite amie?

-Ah, tu m'as vu avec elle. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas?

Il avait raison : la jeune fille était très belle. Son corps svelte et ses magnifiques cheveux noirs faisaient son charme. Elle était petite, ce qui la rendait un peu vulnérable. Jacob devait aimer cela puisqu'il était très protecteur.

-Est-ce ton imprégnation? osai-je demander à contre cœur.

-Non, soupira Jacob. Par contre, je l'aime autant que je t'ai aimée. Amy m'a beaucoup aidé ce dernier mois à me contrôler puisqu'elle a découvert mon secret alors qu'elle se promenait dans les bois quand je pourchassais un vampire.

Je tressaillis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas un de tes Cullen, mais un autre. Par contre, ce salaud a réussi à m'échapper des doigts.

Un autre vampire! Soudain, je me rappelai que Félix, un des Volturi, était venu parler avec Carlisle pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue, même Edward n'avait pas pu la connaître –ou plutôt, il avait promis d'en garder le secret.

-Certains vampires ne connaissent pas le traité que vous avez fait avec les Cullen, lui appris-je.

-J'aurais bien aimé pour le mettre en petit morceau, dit-il en découvrant ses dents.

Je décidai de changer le sujet de la conversation.

-Alors, cette Amy… comment l'as-tu rencontrée?

Il me relata l'histoire. Il avait tenté d'attraper le vampire dans la forêt de la Push et Amy se promenait dans les environs quand elle l'a vu. Étrangement, elle n'avait pas eu peur du loup-garou qu'il était lorsqu'il avait sauté près d'elle. Cependant, elle avait reconnu son regard d'humain alors qu'il était transformé. D'après elle, comme Émily, le regard ne changeait pas d'humain à loup-garou. Alors, elle était venu lui parler à l'école d'une créature étrange qu'elle avait croisé –ils étaient des connaissances d'école. J'en conclus qu'il la connaissait alors que l'école n'était pas encore terminée. Puis, elle avait insisté sur le fait que ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux de la créature qu'elle avait vue.

-Sam m'a permis de tout lui dire puisque j'allais craquer, ricana-t-il. Puis, nous sommes devenus très proche et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

Un pincement de cœur se fit sentir dans ma poitrine.

-Au début, j'étais réticent puisque j'avais encore des sentiments pour toi et elle l'a très bien accepté cela, bien qu'elle ne t'ait jamais rencontrée. Je lui parlais toujours de toi et elle écoutait mes confidences. J'aime sa compréhension et je crois que c'est ça qui m'a séduit chez elle.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi, Jacob.

-Merci.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue lorsqu'il voulut me laisser pour aller danser avec Amy. Edward vint à mes côtés et me pris la main pour la baiser tel un gentleman. Je ris.

-Moins triste? s'informa-t-il.

-Quand je suis avec toi, tout va bien, affirmai-je.

Il m'embrassa sur la bouche avec passion, sous les sifflements des invités, ce qui me fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le reste de la soirée fut très amusante! Tous mes invités vinrent me dire au revoir avant de partir. Je les remercier d'avoir donné leur présence et un présent, même si je les avais suppliés de rien me donner. Ils ne restaient que les Cullen, moi et mes parents, Phil inclus, après la soirée. Ma mère et Phil avaient décidé de rester pour la nuit à un petit motel près de Forks afin que le lendemain ils repartent en Floride. Avant qu'elle ne parte, je l'embrassai sur la joue et l'étreignis pendant un long moment, lui provoquant des questionnements. Par contre, elle accepta cette marque d'affection que je lui faisais. Je demandai à Phil de la protéger de tout comme une mère le ferait.

-J'ai oublié de te dire une bonne nouvelle, dit-elle, excitée. Je suis enceinte d'un mois!

Les yeux écarquillés, je restai stupéfaite face à cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Charlie vint la féliciter puis les Cullen. Je restai bouche bée. Je ne dis rien, mais je crois que mon regard lui disait tout puisqu'elle me remercia. J'étais si heureuse pour elle que je n'avais aucun pour le lui dire. Un enfant viendrait comblé la place que je quitterais pour un long moment, même peut-être pour toujours. Phil était anxieux pour son rôle de père et je vins le rassurer en serait un très bon. Un petit poupon pour consoler ma mère lorsqu'elle n'aura plus un seul contact avec moi.

-Tu as été une bonne mère avec moi et tu le seras pour ce petit enfant, maman.

-Merci. Bon, je dois y aller.

Puis, mon père m'embrassa sur la joue et partit vers sa voiture d patrouille. Il ne restait plus que les Cullen et moi. Alice vint à côtés de moi et je lui souris.

-Tout était parfait, la félicitai-je. Bravo et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir laissé organiser mon mariage.

Un large sourire illumina le beau visage de ma belle-sœur. Elle m'étreignit sans contrôler sa force et je sentis mon corps s'écraser contre un mur froid.

-Alice, arrête tu vas la tuer! s'écria Edward, paniqué.

-Oups, s'excusa Alice en me lâchant.

Je cherchai l'oxygène à inhaler pour retrouver mon souffle alors que Alice riait. Par contre, mon époux ne semblait pas trouver la situation comique. Il toisa sa jeune sœur d'un regard noir, qui la fit taire.

-Oh, ce n'est pas si grave, tentai-je de le rassurer, le souffle court.

-Ben, oui! s'exclama Edward, en colère. Tu as failli mourir étouffer, tout va bien!

-Calme-toi, Edward, l'intimai-je, je suis vivante alors c'est correct.

Il fulminait. Ce qu'il était trop protecteur parfois, mais j'adorais la sensation que j'avais lorsqu'il avait peur de me perdre. C'est à ces moments-là que je me sentais réellement aimée. J'avais maintenant mal au dos à cause de la force qu'avait accidentellement utilisée ma belle-sœur. Par contre, je n'en fis rien et tentai de le dissimuler. Malheureusement, ma grimace me trahit lorsque je bougeai les épaules. Affolé, mon époux me massa le dos avec ses mains froides qui apaisèrent mon malaise.

-Tu vois, un avantage que je devienne un vampire, tu n'auras plus peur qu'on m'écrase, rigolai-je pour alléger l'atmosphère. Au fait, pourquoi n'as-tu pas chassé, Edward? demandai-je, me rappelant qu'il ne voulait pas me transformer cette nuit.

Sitôt, les autres Cullen nous laissèrent seuls. Les mains de mon mari ralentirent leur mouvement pour finalement complètement s'arrêter.

-Tu voulais retarder ma transformation! m'hérissai-je.

-Mon amour, je… j'étais accaparé par Alice, bredouilla Edward.

Je serrai les poings et me retournai vers lui.

-Et alors? Tu aurais pu prendre deux jours pour aller chasser un puma, ton repas préféré! m'emportai-je. Je ne sais pas, mais te connaissant, tu aurais été capable d'en repérer un très facilement ou même chasser un ours, seulement pour tenir ta promesse!

-Je te jure que je vais tenir ma promesse, Bella, fit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, même que l'une que je t'ai faite sera tenu ce soir.

-Je me fous de celle-là, dis-je sous l'effet de la colère. Je ne veux pas vivre un jour de plus en tant qu'humaine, Edward!

-Es-tu toujours sûre… commença-t-il.

Je le foudroyai d'un regard glacial.

-Je suis mariée avec toi comme tu le voulais, fis-je remarquer.

Je vis dans ses yeux un message.

-Oui, je le voulais aussi, Edward, affirmai-je. Par contre, j'aurais aussi aimé que tu me transformes le soir même de notre mariage, comme tu me l'avais promis.

-Je vais le faire.

Je montai à l'étage pour aller me coucher dans la chambre à Edward. Je pris la jupe de ma robe afin de ne pas trébucher alors que je montais les marches. Je m'enfermai alors dès que je fus où je voulais aller. Je me déshabillai tranquillement. J'enlevai mes gants et les déposai sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de mon amoureux. Puis, mon voile, incluant mon diadème. Je tentai d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair de ma robe, mais en vain. J'entendis alors la porte s'ouvrir.

-Veux-tu que je t'aide? se proposa Edward en s'avançant vers moi.

Je grommelai des mots inintelligibles et acceptai. Il baissa délicatement la fermeture éclair puis détacha mon corsage. Ses mains entrèrent alors en contact avec ma peau nue de mon dos. Je frissonnai… non de froid, mais de plaisir.

-Euh… préfères-tu que je te laisse seule? me questionna-t-il, me prenant au dépourvu.

-Quelle question idiote? répliquai-je en me retournant en tenant ma robe.

-Bella, je t'avoue que j'ai fait exprès pour ne pas chasser, fit-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Cherchait-il vraiment à gâcher notre nuit de noce? J'inspirai tranquillement puis expirai avec la même vitesse. J'avais une soudaine envie de l'envoyer chez les Volturi pour qu'ils le tuent. Par contre, je chassai aussitôt cette idée de la tête.

-Tu ne veux donc pas tenir ta promesse, conclus-je, écarlate.

-Alice a eu une vision, où tu regrettais d'être un vampire, m'apprit-il, il y a deux semaines.

-Tu sais que ses visions ne sont pas toujours exactes, Edward! crachai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi, mais je reculai promptement.

-Alors pour cette raison, tu as décidé de ne pas chasser afin de repousser l'échéance de ma transformation. Non, mais pourquoi me dis-tu cela, Edward? Pour gâcher notre mariage?

-Les époux se doivent toujours la vérité, rappela mon mari.

Je serrai un poing pour calmer ma colère.

-Alice! hurlai-je. Occupe-toi de ma transformation!

Sitôt ma phrase terminée, Alice était derrière moi, les lèvres près de mon cou, me faisant sursauter et lâcher ma prise sur ma robe, incluant mon corsage.

-Quoi? Tu viens de me dire de te transformer, sourit-elle.

-Je…euh…, bafouillai-je.

Je sentis un petit vent sur la peau de mon ventre, me faisant constater que je n'avais plus mon haut qui m'habillais! Mes joues brûlantes, je me couvris aussitôt de mon corsage.

-Alice, laisse-nous seuls, s'il te plaît, ordonna Edward.

Ma belle-sœur obtempéra et quitta la pièce, me laissant avec mon époux. Ce dernier tenta de me prendre dans ses bras, mais je le repoussai.

-Finalement, je préfère dormir dans la chambre à Alice, déclarai-je. Le sol sera parfait pour moi!

Je me dirigeai vers la porte de la pièce, mais Edward me la bloqua, ayant utilisé sa vitesse surhumaine. Je grognai.

-Attends, Bella, m'implora-t-il.

-Tu aurais dû garder la première raison qu'on m'avait donné au lieu de me dire la vérité, grommelai-je.

-Je t'aime, Bella.

-Et pourtant, tu ne tiens pas ta promesse.

-Oui, mais quand j'ai pris connaissance de la vision d'Alice, j'ai été pris de peur, Bella, m'expliqua-t-il. Je t'en prie, crois-moi.

Je m'évadai de ses yeux suppliants, sachant fort bien que je perdrais le contrôle de moi si je soutenais son regard. Par contre, je ne pouvais pas le condamner que parce qu'il avait peur qu'une des visions d'Alice se réalise.

-Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ton choix, Bella, lança-t-il, voyant que je ne réagissais pas. Ça me fait peur, un jour te voir un jour vouloir redevenir humaine.

-Mais tu sais que c'est ce que je veux, Edward, ripostai-je en relevant vivement la tête.

-Par contre, je ne peux pas nier la vision d'Alice.

Il ne voulait que mon bien. Je pus lire, dans ses yeux, le déchirement que je lui causais. Je m'en voulus de lui faire autant de mal que parce que je voulais absolument devenir un vampire. Un silence interminable pour moi nous entoura, où nos regards restaient accrochés l'un à l'autre. Si lui, il pouvait sacrifier certaine chose pour moi, je pouvais bien en sacrifier une pour lui. Dans un couple, il fallait toujours faire des compromis pour que le couple dure comme ma mère le disait.

-D'accord, cédai-je finalement.

Il releva un sourcil, ne comprenant certainement pas où je voulais en venir. De ma main libre, je lui caressai sa joue froide et si douce sous ma peau.

-Je suis comme toi, Edward : je suis incapable de te voir déchiré ou malheureux, murmurai-je.

-J'aimerais tant pouvoir suivre tes pensées parfois, confessa-t-il en venant vers moi.

Je souris. Moi, j'aimais bien cela puisque ainsi je restais toujours aussi mystérieuse pour lui.

-Deux semaines, décrétai-je.

Le front plissé d'incompréhension, il tenta de déchiffrer ce qui ce cachait sous ce « deux semaines ».

-Je vais réfléchir pendant deux longues semaines interminables, l'éclairai-je. Dans deux semaines, tu me transformeras si je le désire toujours. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas réfléchi aux mauvaises conséquences à devenir vampire.

Un sourire rayonnant s'empara de ses lèvres. Ces dernières s'emparèrent des miennes –c'était son remerciement. J'entourai son cou de mes bras, ne me souciant plus de rien. Il me colla aussitôt contre son torse, empêchant mon corsage de tomber au sol tellement qu'il fut rapide.

-Merci, susurra-t-il entre deux baisers. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu…

Je l'interrompis en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

-N'en parlons plus, suggérai-je. Par contre, tu peux bien tenir une autre de tes promesses, ce soir, l'invitai-je à faire, le regard malicieux.

Malgré la gêne qui montait en moi, je reculai un peu ainsi le corsage toucha le sol, me dénudant le haut de mon corps. Je frissonnai par le froid qui me caressa la peau nue. Sitôt, il m'entoura de ses bras et commença à m'embrasser. Je le sentais trembler : il avait peur.

-Je sais que tu ne me feras pas mal, mon amour, lui minaudai-je près de l'oreille. Je te fais confiance…

Il m'éleva du sol et mes jambes entourèrent sa taille. Il m'emmena à son lit et me coucha dessus. Ensuite, il me couvrit d'une épaisse couette.

-Mon corps est froid, dit-il. Alors, je m'arrange à ce que tu n'aies pas trop froid.

Ses mains m'effleurèrent mon cou, ma clavicule puis descendirent plus bas, déclenchant des frissons. Ses lèvres prirent la relève à mon ventre et remontèrent à aux miennes. Je détachai un à un les boutons de sa chemise et l'aidai à se déshabiller. Lorsqu'il eut enfin le torse nu, mes lèvres voyagèrent sur ce dernier, les baisers faisant leur pas.

Nous étions maintenant nus. À mon grand étonnement, j'étais si brûlante d'amour et de passion que je ne sentais quasiment pas la froideur de la peau de mon époux contre la mienne. Il commença alors à m'embrasser le cou, laissant le bout de sa langue y toucher.

Soudain, je figeai : quelque chose pénétrait mon cou. Je serrai la mâchoire et sus alors que Edward avait planté ses dents dans ma peau.

-Edward, soufflai-je.

**Bon, je vous dis encore, j'adore les reviews, même ceux des anonymes, lol:P **


	3. 3 Ma transformation

Je vous avertis encore, il y aura plusieurs partie (trois) dans cette fiction. La première est consacrée à Bella qui raconte l'histoire. Cependant, la deuxième ce sera Élizabeth, Alice, et Bella qui raconteront l'histoire. Pour la troisième, ce sera un mixte de tous les personnes (Alice, Edward, Félix -je ne vous dit pas qui c'est-, Bella, Élizabeth et Rosalie) qui raconteront l'histoire. Aussi que certaines points dans cette histoire ne coordonne pas avec le roman:P En dernier lieu, il y a les descriptions physiques et psychologiques des personnages (les personnages que vous connaissez déjà le sont beaucoup moins, décrit) Par contre, les Volturi seront un peu différents, même noms,mais pas même apparences.

S'il y a des erreurs de frappent. Au fait, il est normal que vous soyez un peu mélanger dans le texte, à moins que vous découvriez ce que je veux dire à propos de Bella. Bon d'accord, je vous promets qu'au quatrième chapitre, vous comprendrez plus :p En tout cas, laissez-moi vos commentaires sur ce chapitre si l'envie vous prends:P

* * *

3. Ma transformation

-Edward! hurlai-je, maintenant faible.

J'étais en train de me vider de mon sang, ma vie me quittait peu à peu. Je tentai de le repousser pour l'empêcher de me tuer, mais il était trop fort. Il fallait que je lui dise quelque chose avant de mourir :

-Je t'aime, soufflai-je.

Sitôt, les dents de mon époux sortirent de ma peau. Un picotement s'enclencha au niveau de mon cou. Mon mari apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il semblait si terrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Non, répéta-t-il sans cesse, paniqué.

Il me prit le visage entre ses deux mains.

-Bella, m'appela-t-il doucement en me tapotant la joue. Bella, je t'en prie…

Je vis alors Alice près à côté de son frère –mon cri avait dû alerter toute la famille.

-Edward, tu l'as mordue, constata-t-elle.

-Elle va mourir, s'alarma Edward. Carlisle!

Je vis le visage de mon beau-père près du mien.

-Non, le rassura ce dernier. Tu n'as pas bu son sang assez longtemps pour la tuer, Edward. Par contre, elle est très faible pour le moment.

Un feu s'attaqua à mon cou et mon corps commença à trembler.

-Ça brûle, gémis-je faiblement. Mon cou… mon cou brûle!

-Tout va bien aller, Bella, entendis-je à peine.

Ma mâchoire était si serrée que j'eus peur que mes dents ne se brisent.

-J'ai mal –j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi! implorai-je, les poings fermés.

-Bella, pardonne-moi, sanglota Edward. Il faut arrêter le processus!

-Non, il ne faut pas sinon elle va mourir! s'exclama Carlisle.

J'eus un malaise au niveau du cœur et je criai de douleur. Puis, la douleur descendit vers les autres organes et mes hurlements ne firent qu'augmenter. J'étais incapable de retenir mes cris, bien que je fisse mon possible pour les contrôler. Je savais ce qu'il m'arrivait : le feu dans mon cou était le même qu'il avait brûler ma main lorsque James m'avait mordue… Le venin se propageait dans mon sang : j'étais en train de vivre ma transformation!

Je voyais le visage d'Edward au-dessus de la mienne ainsi que celle de Carlisle et Alice. Ma vision s'embrouilla peu à peu. Ce fut alors le néant total. Non, je me trompe : il y avait une lueur plus loin, beaucoup plus loin –j'étais dans un tunnel. Cela me rappelait le mauvais souvenir de James. Soudain, quelque chose passa à côté de moi, une ombre.

-Attends! demandai-je en marchant vers elle.

Elle continua son chemin comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Étrange, je ne l'avais pas vue l'autre fois, cette ombre. Je m'approchai d'elle pour finalement découvrir ma jumelle identique. Éberluée, je la fixai un long moment.

-Qui es-tu? la questionnai-je.

Silence. Ses yeux complètement noirs se plantèrent dans les miens.

-Toi, répondit-elle avec une voix de ténor.

Elle retroussa ses lèvres et des dents parfaitement blanches se firent voir. Non, ce n'était pas moi, cette fille! Je reculai d'un pas.

-Quoi : tu as peur, Bella? Depuis quand as-tu peur de toi-même?

-Tu ne peux pas être moi! m'exclamai-je. Je n'ai pas les yeux noirs!

-Et pourtant, quand tu es affamée, tu les as noirs, dit-elle en avançant vers moi.

Je déglutis. Je serrai les poings. Si elle venait trop près de moi, j'allais la frapper. D'une vitesse incroyable, elle fut derrière moi et je me retournai promptement, les poings levés.

-Oh, Bella, laisse-toi faire, m'intima-t-elle.

-Ne t'approche pas, lui ordonnai-je, plus apeurée que menaçante.

Elle eut un rire. Une main glaciale entoura mon cou (elle était maintenant derrière moi) et une douleur cuisante brûla celui-ci, la même que lorsque Edward m'avait mordu. Malgré la douleur, je lui assénai un violent coup de poing sur le visage –provoquant un craquement au niveau de ma main (elle était sûrement brisée) – et elle me lâcha aussitôt. Je courus vers la lueur, ma main cassée contre ma poitrine, le plus vite que possible –j'avais tellement mal, mais il ne fallait pas que cette fille me rattrape. Mais en un rien de temps, elle était encore devant moi.

-Je t'ai dit de te laisser faire, siffla-t-elle en m'attrapant le cou une seconde fois.

La douleur cuisante revint submerger mon cou. Ma jumelle identique m'immobilisa en doublant le martyre. Mes jambes flanchèrent et elle pressa encore plus mon cou pour m'empêcher de tomber. Étrangement, elle se rapprochait de moi et pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas! C'est alors que je vis son bras se raccourcir.

-Étonnant, n'est-ce pas, Bella? ricana-t-elle. Je suis toi, mais en vampire…

J'écarquillai mes yeux. J'avais maintenant mal au cœur.

-Je suis le venin, Bella, le venin de ton époux, Edward Cullen, murmura-t-elle près de mon oreille –je frissonnai d'horreur. Laisse-moi me propager dans ton sang.

Elle était collée contre moi et je baissai les yeux afin de voir quelque chose. Elle entrait dans mon corps! Je tressaillis.

-Tout va bien aller, Bella, entendis-je.

Ce n'était pas la voix de mon double. Edward! Je hurlai plusieurs fois son nom alors que ma jumelle s'esclaffait.

-Je suis là, mon amour! Ne t'inquiète, je suis là!

-Aidez-moi, hurlai-je alors que ma jumelle entrait dans mon corps. Aidez-moi!

Il n'eut plus de mon double. J'étais seule dans le tunnel, maintenant. Je courus vers la lueur et en un rien de temps, je sortis de ce tunnel.

J'ouvris lentement mes paupières et les refermai aussitôt, il y avait trop de lumière. Je gémis. J'entendis un grincement au sol. Je voulais appeler Edward pour qu'il vienne à mes côtés. Mes mains cherchaient les siennes.

J'étais incapable de parler, n'ayant plus de force. Par contre, j'avais faim, une faim avide! Mes paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement et je m'assis. Je regardai autour de moi afin de trouver quelque chose à manger. Étant nue comme un ver, je m'habillai du chandail en coton et d'un jean. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Bella! s'étonna un jeune homme qui m'était inconnu en entrant dans la pièce. Tu es déjà… déjà réveillée?

« **Étrange…** », murmura une voix dans ma tête, celle de l'inconnu! Il m'enlaça d'une façon très étrange… il y avait de la tendresse et de l'amour dans son geste, nonobstant que nous ne nous connaissions pas!

-J'ai faim, déclarai-je sèchement.

Je me défis de l'étreinte de l'étranger avec une telle facilité et lorsque j'entendis un fracassement, je constatai que j'avais poussé si fort le bel homme qu'il avait défoncé le mur. Je ne m'inquiétai pas et quittai le lit chaud de mon mari. D'une vitesse qui me stupéfia, je me retrouvai dans la forêt. Des odeurs remplissaient mon nez. Je me laissai guider par elles, je courus jusqu'à elles. Soudain, l'une d'entre elles m'enivra à un tel point que j'en frissonnai. J'allai vers elle à une course folle!

J'arrivai à elle, une humaine! Du sang! Je le voulais, son sang. Je sautai vers elle, mais quelque chose me projeta au sol. Je me débattis si fortement que je réussis à pousser la créature aux poils bruns roux! J'avais perdis de vue l'humaine! Je reniflai l'air et retrouvai son odeur si délicieuse à mes narines. Je m'empressai d'aller la rejoindre.

C'était une jeune fille indienne, apparemment. Les lèvres retroussées, j'avançai vers elle d'un pas assuré.

-Jacob! hurla-t-elle.

Un grognement sortit de ma bouche. Ce prénom semblait être la seule arme de cette pauvre humaine sans défense. Jacob… qui était-ce ce Jacob? Mais bien sûr, c'était ce monstre (la créature).

-Ne t'en fais pas, sifflai-je entre mes dents. Je vais faire en sorte que cela ne soit pas douloureux.

Encore une fois, la créature se rua sur moi, mais cette fois-ci puisque je m'y étais attendu, je me déplaçai de cinq pas à ma droite, m'esquivant ainsi de l'attaque de mon adversaire. L'animal rugit (sûrement sa façon de me démontrer sa colère). Il était devant moi et du coin de l'œil, il guettait sur l'humaine, constatai-je. Je voyais ses immenses crocs. Je sautai sur l'animal et je mordis dans son cou, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le monstre s'écroula au sol. J'allais boire son sang quand la jeune indienne intervint :

-C'est moi que tu veux! cria l'humaine.

Je levai vivement la tête et vis ma proie devant moi.

-Alors prends-moi!

Je me jetai sur elle et une fraction de seconde après, mes dents étaient plantées dans son cou et je goûtais à son sang. Je sentais beaucoup mieux et ma force se décupler. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer le goût du sang de la jeune indienne.

Lorsque j'eus vidé l'humaine de son sang, je retrouvai le contrôle de mes instincts. Je relevai la tête et vis plusieurs immenses ombres autour de moi.

-Amy! hurla une voix masculine qui était emplie de désespoir.

-Oh, elle s'appelait Amy, lâchai-je faussement désolée. En tout cas, ç'a été un délice de la boire.

-Tu vas me le payer, Bella Swan, la buveuse de sang! jura la voix.

Ignorant sa menace, j'humai l'air et d'autres odeurs chatouillèrent mes narines. Elles étaient si proches de moi! Ces odeurs venaient de ces ombres, qui m'encerclaient. Je me tournai et mes yeux s'habituèrent à la noirceur. Je voyais parfaitement, maintenant. Il y avait huit créatures autour de moi et un jeune homme, qui semblait gravement blessé. L'odeur de ce dernier ne m'attirait pas du tout. Par contre, pour le cas de l'animal aux poils noirs, c'était tout à fait le contraire.

-Toi, le noir, l'interpellai-je.

L'intéressé me toisa de ses yeux sombres et je pus lire ses pensées. «**Bella, je te conseille de quitter ces terres ou sinon, nous devrons utiliser la force!** » Je m'esclaffai face à la menace de cette créature.

-Essaye pour voir, lui suggérai-je, hautaine. Oh, mais soyez justes, un contre un.

L'animal noir s'avança dans le cercle qui se resserra. « **Alors, soit!** » Je souris et tournai autour de ma deuxième proie, qui était en position de défensif. Je fis quelques feintes puis sautai sur son dos. Par contre, avant que je pusse goûter à son sang, il réussit à me déstabiliser et je tombai au sol. Il fut alors par-dessus moi en un instant. J'étais maintenant dans une position plutôt délicate. Je lui donnai un violent coup de poing et il fut projeté beaucoup plus –j'avais une telle force. Il était temps que je parte. C'est ce que je fis au plus vite. Mes oreilles fines captèrent les pas des autres créatures qui tentaient sûrement de me rattraper. J'accélérai ma vitesse pour finalement entendre un ordre donné par le chef des animaux : «**Cessez de la pourchasser! C'est trop dangereux pour nous!** »

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ouvris les yeux, revenant de mon cauchemar! Quel rêve étrange que je venais de faire. J'étais dans un lit confortable, j'avais rêvé! Je me relevai sur les coudes et cherchai à me retrouver. J'étais dans la chambre d'Edward. Mon époux se leva promptement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que j'étais éveillée.

-Edward, murmurai-je.

-Je suis là, me rassura-t-il. Ta transformation est enfin terminée.

-De quoi? m'étonnai-je, perplexe.

De quoi parlait-il? Transformation? Avait-il vraiment utilisé ce mot? Pourtant, la veille, il ne m'avait pas mordue à ce que je susse. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je lui demandai de répéter sa phrase et il obéit. M'étonnant de plus belle, il redit la même déclaration : ma transformation était enfin fini.

-Tu m'as mordue? m'étonnai-je. Pendant que nous faisions l'amour?

Il baissa honteusement la tête, me donnant la réponse. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la refermai sans qu'un seul son ne voulût en sortir, trop stupéfaite de la nouvelle.

-Tu me blagues, hein?

-Bella, je crois que ta transformation t'a effacé les évènements qui se sont passés, hier soir, constata-t-il sombrement. Regarde le mur à ta gauche, peut-être que cela va t'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

J'obtempérai et j'aperçus donc un trou dans le mur. Qui était-ce qui avait créé ce trou? Je tressaillis lorsque je me rendis compte que c'était là où j'avais poussé l'étranger dans mon rêve! « Oh, mon dieu! », paniquai-je dans mes songes.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Edward?

-Tu ne t'en rappelles vraiment pas?

Je secouai la tête en guise de réponse.

-Bella, tu as été à La Push, le soir suivant celui quand je t'ai mordue, m'informa-t-il. C'est ce qui est le plus étrange puisque tu as agi comme si ta transformation avait été complétée et pourtant, lorsque tu es revenue, tu t'es évanouie. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à La Push, mais Carlisle va parler avec Sam.

Je tressaillis. Qu'avais-je fait? Non de dieu, j'avais tué la une jeune indienne dans mon rêve! Cela ne pouvait qu'être cela puisque Sam voulait discuter avec Carlisle. La moitié de ce « rêve » s'était effacée lorsque je m'étais réveillée. Qu'est-ce qui s'était précisément passé? Je ne pouvais le savoir, sauf si je le demandais à une personne de La Push, mais cela m'était maintenant impossible puisque j'étais un vampire, d'après mon mari qui me tenait la main.

-Edward, qu'ai-je fait? m'affolai-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

-Tu n'étais pas toi, Bella, tenta-t-il de me consoler.

-Je crois avoir tué une Quileute, Edward! J'ai tué une humaine et pas n'importe qui, mais une Quileute! Edward, je suis tellement désolée…

-Ce n'est rien, mon amour.

-Non, j'ai tué, Edward! J'ai tué une innocente personne et en plus, à La Push! À cause de moi, vous allez être obligés de déménager!

-Du calme, Bella. Carlisle va s'entretenir avec Sam pour régler le malentendu.

Je tremblais de honte de mon agissement. J'enfouis mon visage dans le cou d'Edward, qui contrairement à l'habitude, était la même température que moi. « **Oh, quelle erreur ai-je faite? Bella, pardonne-moi de t'avoir mordue, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à goûter ton sang… une seconde fois et aussi longtemps!** », entendis-je dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas ma voix, mais celle de mon époux! Oh, mon dieu, je pouvais lire les pensées d'Edward.

-Arrête, Edward, soufflai-je. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il sembla tout d'abord surpris que je réponde à ses pensées.

-Je crois que ton venin m'a… comment dire?… transmis ton don de suivre les songes des autres, bégayai-je avec un léger sourire forcé.

-Bella, je n'aurais pas dû, pleura-t-il. Tout ça à cause de ma faiblesse pour ton sang…

Je le fixai dans les yeux et lui caressai la joue de ma main.

-Assumer ses erreurs, me contentai-je de dire. Par contre, toi, ce n'était pas un erreur, mon amour, puisque je le souhaitais plus que tout au monde, voulus-je le réconforter.

J'eus soudainement peur que Edward puisse suivre mes pensées puisque j'étais maintenant l'une des Cullen. Avec une hésitation, je le lui demandai et il secoua la tête, gardant son silence. Il me frictionna le dos. J'étais confuse de honte dans ma tête. J'avais peut-être tué une humaine tout à fait innocente. Hé, minute, ce n'était pas sûr! Peut-être était-ce aussi mon imagination qui m'avait joué un tour! Cependant, le mur et la discussion entre Carlisle et Sam contredisaient mon hypothèse, que j'aie seulement rêvé à tout ces évènements. Tout à coups, le visage de Jane apparut dans ma tête, les Volturi!

-Les Volturi vont vouloir ma peau, m'apeurai-je. Ils n'acceptent pas les nouveaux-nés qui sont trop dangereux pour la préservation de leur secret, l'existence des vampires.

-Attends, toi, tu étais prévue, me rappela Edward en caressant mes cheveux.

-Oui, c'est vrai, me détendis-je. Edward, promets-moi de ne plus jamais me laisser chasser… un humain –j'avais prononcé ce mot avec peine et misère. Promets-le moi, le suppliai-je.

-Promis, jura-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ma joue.

Je l'embrassai tendrement sur les lèvres pour le remercier. «**Edward, viens avec Alice et Emmett dans mon bureau puisque Sam vient chez nous, au cas où Bella s'en prendrait à lui.** », retentit la voix de Carlisle de ma tête et sûrement, dans celle de mon époux, interrompant notre doux baiser.

-Pourquoi m'attaquerais-je à Sam? demandai-je en me levant, estomaquée que Carlisle ait peur de cela.

-Je n'en sais rien, mon amour, avoua mon amoureux, toujours étonnée que je pusse lire aussi les pensées des autres. Honnêtement, tu ne te sens pas étourdie à entendre toutes les pensées des personnes t'entourant?

La question me prit au dépourvu puisque je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que des milliers de pensées surgissaient dans ma tête. Par contre, le plus bizarrement que cela pût être, je pouvais les ignorer comme décider de les écouter!

-Edward, je suis un monstre! paniquai-je.

-Attends, explique-moi en quoi tu es un monstre… quoique, être un vampire le soit, habi…

Je le foudroyai d'un regard perçant et il se tut.

-Être un vampire, c'est un cadeau du ciel, proférai-je. Je suis un monstre puisque je ne suis pas dérangée par les pensées des autres personnes m'entourant! Edward, qu'est-ce que je suis si je n'en suis pas un?

-Un vampire hors de l'ordinaire, ricana-t-il.

Je lui donnai une claque sur le torse.

-Aïe!

Interdite, je le regardai.

-N'oublies pas que tu es un vampire, maintenant, s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu es aussi forte que moi… euh, je me trompe, pour le moment, tu l'es plus. Alors, fais attention, maintenant, lorsque tu me frapperas.

« **Edward!** », fit la voix de Carlisle. Ne voulant pas impatienter son père, Edward partit de la pièce et moi, puisqu'il préférait que je n'y sois pas, je m'assis sur le lit. Quelques minutes après qu'il fût parti, je sombrai dans un sommeil étrange.

Soudain, une odeur me réveilla, une odeur familière! Je me levai promptement et quittai la chambre, me dirigeant vers l'odeur. Je courus vers le salon des Cullen, où tous ces derniers s'entretenaient avec un indien. Ce dernier portait la même odeur que celle de la bête noire que j'avais rencontrée la veille.

-Bella, s'exclama une voix féminine, tu es enfin là!

C'était une jeune femme qui m'appelait. Mais qui était-ce? Je ne la connaissais pas. Je la fixai d'un regard interrogateur. Soudain, je me retrouvai dans les bras de l'étrangère. Je grognai. Elle me lâcha aussitôt et recula de quelques pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Bella? s'inquiéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je croisai ses yeux.

-Toi, qui es-tu? répliquai-je, intriguée.

-Alice! Tu ne te rappelles pas, c'est Alice.

-Je ne t'ai jamais rencontrée.

Cette jeune femme n'était pas humaine, je pouvais le sentir par son odeur. Un autre vampire. Un sourire triomphant s'empara de mes lèvres.

-Aide-moi, murmurai-je afin que l'indien ne nous entende pas. Aide-moi à chasser cet indien et je partage son sang avec toi.

Alice sembla éberluée par ma proposition et j'éclatai de rire.

-Tu n'est pas Bella, souffla-t-elle. Aide-moi, Emmett! demanda-t-elle, pressée. Il faut sortir Bella d'ici!

Sitôt, sachant que je perdrais ma proie très rapidement, je me précipitai vers l'indien. Par contre, un vampire costaud me bloqua le chemin. Je l'attrapai par le coup et l'écartai violemment de mon chemin. La télévision éclata en morceau lorsque l'étranger costaud fonça dessus. Soudain, lâchement par derrière, quelqu'un me plaqua au sol.

-Venez m'aidez, Emmett, Alice! ordonna un jeune homme en tenant mes bras contre le sol.

Cette voix me rappelait quelqu'un : l'étranger que j'avais poussé contre le mur. Des mains attrapèrent mes jambes et les forcèrent à rester collé au sol, je rugis. D'autres mains empoignèrent ma taille, la collant contre le bois franc. Les trois personnes réussirent à m'immobiliser.

-Je veux son sang! hurlai-je en me débattant.

Je décidai de me calmer afin qu'ils me lâchent.

-Oh, ça ne marchera pas ton astuce, mon amour, me découragea une voix de ténor. Ne crois pas que je vais te libérer aussi facilement.

-Nous, rectifia une jeune femme.

Un autre vampire, aux cheveux blonds, s'agenouilla devant mon visage. Les yeux écarquillés, il annonça :

-Elle a les yeux rouges alors elle a bu le sang d'une humaine. Sam, vous avez raison.

-Oh, vous parlez de la petite indienne, devinai-je sans problème. Toi, le noir, interloquai-je l'indien.

Ce dernier fut stupéfait que je le reconnusse, bien qu'il soit humain pour le moment.

-Ne serais-tu pas le petit ami de cette Amy? ricanai-je.

-Non, répondit-il calmement. C'est Jacob.

Jacob… j'avais déjà entendu cela à quelque part. Ah, oui, la petite indienne avait hurlé son prénom alors que je tentais de l'avoir pour mon dîner.

-Comment va, ce Jacob? voulus-je savoir faussement intéressé. Il doit être terrassé par la mort de sa petite amie.

-Tais-toi, buveuse de sang! m'intima Sam, écarlate. Tu as gravement blessé un des miens!

Des siens? Il devait parler des créatures!

-Ç'a valu la peine, commentai-je, sachant qu'il parlait de la bête aux poils bruns roux, car j'ai gagné mon repas.

-Tu n'es pas Bella, buveuse de sang, mais une autre personne.

-Bella, la vampiresse, ravie de vous connaître, lançai-je avec un sourire empli de malice.

Quelqu'un me tordit le bras et je grimaçai –il voulait peut-être me faire regretter ce que je venait de dire.

**Je fais mon possible pour vous envoyer le prochain le plus vite que possible :p**

**Bon, je vous dis encore, j'adore les reviews, même ceux des anonymes, lol:P **


	4. 4 Deux personnalités

Je vous avertis encore, il y aura plusieurs partie (trois) dans cette fiction. La première est consacrée à Bella qui raconte l'histoire. Cependant, la deuxième ce sera Élizabeth, Alice, et Bella qui raconteront l'histoire. Pour la troisième, ce sera un mixte de tous les personnes (Alice, Edward, Félix -je ne vous dit pas qui c'est-, Bella, Élizabeth et Rosalie) qui raconteront l'histoire. Aussi que certaines points dans cette histoire ne coordonne pas avec le roman:P En dernier lieu, il y a les descriptions physiques et psychologiques des personnages (les personnages que vous connaissez déjà le sont beaucoup moins, décrit) Par contre, les Volturi seront un peu différents, même noms,mais pas même apparences.

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Salut, euh, juste vous dire une chose. Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte que dans Fascination les vampires ne pleurents pas ou pleurent. En fait, dans ma fiction, habituellement, les vampires pleurent du sang! Alors, c'est mon amie qui m'a appris que les vampires pleurentt du sang dans les légendes existantes dans la vrai vie. **P.S :** À l'avenir, il me sera un peu plus corsée de vous envoyer des chapitres tr;es rapidement puisque mon internet a des problèmes. Alors, je voulaiseulement vous l'avertir afin que vous ne croyez pas que j'ai laissé tomber ma fiction (pas du tout de mon genre).

* * *

_**Réponse des reviews :**_

**Naikyy: **J'aimes bien ton commentaire. Tu cas constater que mes chapitres sont plutôt longs à l'habitude, car j'ai trop d'idées qui bouillonne dans ma tête (mdr). Alors j'espère que ce chapitre, tu vas l'apprécier.

**Tueuse-en-serie-joke:** Hé, honnêtement, je crois que Bella si elle devient vampire elle va avoir une double personnalité. Alors, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas l'écrire dans ma première fiction (mdr). De plus, c'est trop inspirant d'écrire sur une personne ayant une double personnalité. Alors je te laisse lire ce chapitre.

**Ptitebella45: **Je trouve que tu saute vite sur tes conclusion (mdr). En tout cas, au moins, tu as été capable de remarquer que Bella avait un dédoublement de personnalité c'est génial, car j'avais peur que tout le monde se dise que j'étais complètement hors de la traque. Au moins, les reviews ont prouvés le contraire. En tout cas, je te laisse lire ce quartième chapitre, qui l'eje l'espère que tu apprécieras:P

* * *

**_4. Deux personnalités_**

Je me réveillai dans la chambre à Edward. J'avais un de ces maux de tête pour le moment, nonobstant que je n'eus que dormi! Je fus stupéfaite que Edward ne fût pas encore revenu de l'entretien avec Sam. Je m'assis sur le lit et vis Alice assise devant la porte, le regard menaçant.

-Tu n'es pas avec Edward? m'étonnai-je.

Le visage dur de ma belle-sœur se détendit. Elle sauta sur le lit et me prit dans ses bras. Étrangement, elle semblait rassurée de quelque chose.

-Alice, est-ce que ça va? lui demandai-je, perturbée par son attitude.

-Sam avait raison, lâcha-t-elle.

Sam? Pourquoi Sam avait raison? J'avais encore sauté un chapitre!

-Ton instinct vampirique est complètement détaché de ta personne, m'expliqua-t-elle, sentant que j'étais confuse dans sa déclaration.

Hein? Je n'y comprenais rien à ce qu'elle disait. J'avais un instinct vampirique, moi? « Bien sûr que oui, idiote que je suis, je suis un vampire par conséquent j'ai un instinct vampirique!», me répondis-je mentalement.

-Tu expliques, demandai-je.

-Tu as tuée Amy, il y a deux soirs, m'apprit-elle après un long silence.

Je figeai, horrifiée par la nouvelle. J'avais donc réellement tué une Quileute, comme dans mon rêve, et surcroît, la petite amie de Jacob. Des larmes s'accumulèrent dans mes yeux et finirent par s'écouler sur mes joues.

-Non, soufflai-je, attristée. Non! répété-je dans un sanglot.

-Bella, ce n'était pas toi, tenta Alice de me consoler.

-J'ai tué la petite amie de Jacob, Alice! rétorquai-je, affligée. J'ai cru rêver, mais c'était la réalité. Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler, me désolai-je parlant de mon meilleur ami.

Elle me frictionna le dos alors que mes pleurs s'amplifiaient.

-Bella, je t'en prie, calme-toi, fit-elle.

-Alice, je n'aurais jamais dû fléchir à ma soif, m'en voulus-je. Je suis… je suis un monstre!

-Bella, je viens de te dire que ce n'était pas toi!

-Arrête de vouloir m'excuser! l'implorai-je. Je ne mérite pas la vie, je vais aller voir les Vol…

Elle me gifla vivement et à mon grand étonnement, je ne sentis quasiment rien.

-Ne dis plus jamais ça! tonna-t-elle, hors d'elle. Déjà qu'il y a eu mon frère qu'il a fallu que j'aille sauver avec toi, tu ne t'ajouteras pas à ma liste de sauvetage des Volturi!

Par contre, j'aurais tant voulu qu'elle m'aide à rencontrer les Volturi afin qu'ils mettent fin à ma vie vampirique. Je me mordis les lèvres, cherchant à retenir mes larmes. Par contre, à peine une minute après, elles recoulaient à flot sur mes joues. Amy, la petite amie de mon meilleur ami, avait été tuée par… moi! Je sentais quelque chose me serrer mon cœur mort si fort et je pus l'identifier : la culpabilité. Plus jamais, plus jamais je ne tuerais un humain pour son sang! Puis, les paroles d'Alice se répétèrent dans ma tête : « Ce n'était pas toi… Ton instinct vampirique est complètement détacher de ta personne.»

-Alice, ne me dis surtout pas que j'ai comme… un… dédoublement de personnalité, la suppliai-je.

-D'accord, je ne te le dirai pas.

-Alice!

-Quoi? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu viens de me dire de ne pas te le dire.

Je soupirai d'exaspération.

-C'est une expression qui demande une confirmation, lâchai-je sans retenir mon rire.

-Alors, tu me n'aimerais pas, s'assombrit ma belle-sœur. Ton instinct vampirique est comme une autre personne qui vit en toi.

Bien que je n'eusse plus besoin d'oxygène pour vivre, je cherchai à respirer normalement pour tenter de calmer la nervosité qui montait en moi. Deux personnalités qui habitaient en moi, récapitulai-je dans ma tête. L'une était Bella et l'autre, l'instinct vampirique.

-Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne me rappelle jamais de ce que mon instinct vampirique fait… enfin, une partie de ce qu'a fait mon autre moi?

-Oui, confirma Alice en se pinçant les lèvres, comme ton esprit vampirique ne connaît pas ton entourage. Elle ne m'a pas reconnue tout à l'heure.

-Tout à l'heure, je dormais, lui rappelai-je.

Ma belle-sœur me lança un regard moqueur.

-Tu ne te rappelles donc pas que les vampires ne dorment jamais, dit-elle.

-Alors quand je crois dormir, c'est mon autre « personnalité » qui prend le contrôle de mes agissements, bégayai-je.

Alice hocha la tête. Je repliai nerveusement mes jambes contre ma poitrine, effrayée. Soudain, la porte craqua : quelqu'un venait. Je vis le minois de Rosalie. Il ne manquait plus que ses sermons! Je l'entendais déjà en train de dire : « Je te l'avais dit que tu regretterais ton choix!». J'accotai ma tête sur mes genoux et bouchai mes oreilles de mes mains. Puis, je me rappelai que je pouvais suivre ses pensées. Une idée me vint à l'esprit. Je relevai la tête.

« **Elle ne veut pas de moi ici, je le sens, à voir sa réaction quand je suis arrivée. Ah, moi qui voulais seulement la soutenir! Je suis peut-être mieux d'inventer n'importe quoi pour sortir au vite de la chambre! C'est ça!** », pensait-elle. Ses songes me fendirent le cœur.

-J'étais juste venue voir si tu étais réveillée, bredouilla-t-elle, yeux rivés au sol, prête à partir.

-Non, reste, lui proposai-je. Je crois que j'ai besoin de plusieurs personnes autour de moi.

Un petit sourire gêné s'étira sur ses lèvres parfaites. Vampire, j'enviais encore sa beauté incomparable! Elle était tellement belle et la gêne lui faisait un autre charme! Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et entoura mes épaules de son bras fin.

-Bella, je ne suis pas venue pour…

-Je sais, la coupai-je. Je peux lire tes pensées.

-Finalement, tu avais raison, Alice, dit Rosalie en regardant sa sœur.

-Depuis quand ai-je tort? lança Alice en souriant.

Me stupéfiant, Rosalie m'embrassa sur la joue comme une sœur.

-Tout va bien aller, Bella, assura-t-elle avec sa voix si mélodieuse.

Je me demandai comment Edward a pu ne pas la trouver à son goût –j'aimais bien que mon époux ne pût pas suivre mes pensées. Par contre, je remerciais Dieu d'en avoir fait ainsi.

-Comment faites-vous? demandai-je.

-Comment faire… quoi? s'interrogea Alice en me regardant.

-Pour résister à ses odeurs, lâchai-je.

-Tu connais mon histoire, répliqua Rosalie en souriant.

Je hochai la tête, mais cela ne répondait pas à ma question. Cependant, je n'en fis aucun commentaire, terrée dans mes pensées. Si je tuais trop, les Volturi viendraient me massacrer! Ah, rien qu'à y penser, je sentais les flammes me consumer! Je me rappelais de la nouveau-née qui s'était rendue lorsque les loups-graous s'étaient alliés avec les Cullen pour éliminer l'armée de nouveaux-nés, incluant celle-la… comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Bree! C'est cela, Bree!... Jane n'avait pas voulu lui épargner la vie.

-Tu devrais plus le demander à Carlisle, me conseilla Alice en tapotant mon dos.

Je soupirai de découragement.

-Tu vas y arriver, comme nous tous, m'encouragea Rosalie.

J'avais envie que Edward soit à mes côtés pour me réconforter. Je m'ennuyais déjà de ses bras qui pouvaient me protéger de tout… non, me faisait oublier mes soucis. Je le voulais près de moi.

-Où est Edward? m'informai-je.

En y repensant, lui aussi, il pouvait m'aider à trouver des trucs afin de résister à l'envie de boire le sang des humains. Je re-goûtais à celui de la Quileute que j'avais bu –je n'osais penser Amy, car cela ne faisait qu'augmenter ma culpabilité.

-Il est allé chasser avec Jasper, répondit calmement Rosalie.

-Habituellement, il y va aussi avec Emmett, fis-je remarquer.

Mes deux belles-sœurs s'échangèrent des regards complices, mais je sentais de l'hésitation dans l'atmosphère. Ma curiosité fut piquée.

-Les filles, vous cachez quelque chose, devinai-je.

-Emmett est cloîtré dans la maison, disons qu'il n'est pas dans la forme pour aller chasser un grizzly ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, répondit Rosalie avec un sourire de biais.

Le front plissé, je quémandai plus de détails qui étaient plutôt durs à obtenir avec mes deux amies.

-Vous le dites! m'impatientai-je, la voix sifflante.

-Bien, tu l'as projeté contre le mur, incluant la télévision.

On m'en apprenait des choses en ce jour! Par contre, j'aurais pu bien vivre en me passant de ces nouvelles! Un, j'étais un vampire. Deux, j'avais tué Amy. Trois, j'avais deux personnalité. Pour finir, quatre, j'étais un danger pour les êtres que j'aimais. Ce dernier point était celui qui me préoccupait le plus avec le deuxième.

-Oh… je… je, bafouillai-je, mal à l'aise. Rosalie…

-Ne t'en fais pas, rit celle-ci. Mon mari est très résistant et j'aime bien le voir dans cet état, je peux voir sa fragilité ainsi il arrête de faire son vampire trop fort.

Malgré le rire enjoué de ma belle-sœur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en vouloir.

-C'est étrange que tu pleurs des larmes, commenta soudainement Alice.

-Je viens d'attaquer l'époux de Rosalie et de découvrir que j'ai un dédoublement de personnalité, je ne devrais pas pleurer? rétorquai-je avec sarcasme, abasourdie que ma belle-sœur soit aussi insensible.

-Habituellement, les vampires ne pleurent pas des larmes, petite sœur, m'éclaira la voyante (Alice).

J'avais oublié ce point. Jamais, je ne n'avais vu Edward pleuré de toute ma vie, même lorsqu'il était triste ou blessé ou mieux, lorsque j'étais allée le rejoindre en Italie pour le sauver de son suicide. Toujours, les yeux secs et moi, l'étrangeté elle-même, j'avais en ce moment les larmes aux yeux.

-Peut-être que sa transformation n'est pas encore complètement finie, supposa Rosalie, le nez froncé.

-Bah, je n'ai jamais vu de transformation durant plus que trois jours, riposta Alice, suspicieuse. Bella, que s'est-il passé pendant ta transformation? As-tu rêvé ou c'était simplement le noir total?

J'inclinai la tête –signe d'incompréhension.

-Bah, tu le sais puisque tu étais présente pendant l'entretien entre Carlisle et Sam.

-Non, je te parle pendant que tu étais inconsciente.

J'enroulai mon cou de ma main, tentant de me rappeler de l'exactitude de ce qui s'était passé. Puis, mon double me revint à l'esprit. Elle avait les yeux complètement noirs… comme ceux d'Edward lorsqu'il est affamé. Elle avait une personnalité sans exception complètement différente de la mienne, d'après ce que j'avais pu constater. Ma douleur cuisante causée par sa main surgit dans ma tête. Devais-je raconter cela à Alice? Peut-être que c'était une étape tout à fait normale. Cependant, moi et l'anormal ne faisions qu'un!

-Aurais-je dû rêver? éludai-je, hésitante.

-Honnêtement, non, répondirent simultanément Alice et Rosalie.

Je me pinçai les lèvres. Qu'est-ce que j'étais devenue?

-J'ai me suis rencontrée, avouai-je, tête basse. Bah, en fait, je ne sais même pas si c'était vraiment moi! Cette fille était tellement plus sensuelle et sûre d'elle que moi. Ses yeux noirs étaient intimidant, si je ne peux pas dire épeurant. Sa voix, contrairement à la mienne d'avant (hé, oui, j'avais changé de voix pour une beaucoup plus belle, plus mélodieuse et douce), était mielleuse et captivant.

Sans raison, Alice partit de la pièce –quelque chose clochait dans ma transformation. Comment avais-je pu espéré que je sois comme les autres vampires puisqu'en tant humaine, je ne l'étais pas. Edward entra dans la pièce et je lui sautai dans les bras, du lit à la porte, lui faisant quasiment perdre l'équilibre! Stupéfaite, je m'accrochai à son cou.

-Waouh, j'aime bien un accueil aussi chaleureux, ricana-t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

-Elle était plutôt courte ta chasse, remarquai-je.

Je regardai ses yeux et constatai qu'ils étaient d'un doré foncé.

-Tu n'as pas mangé à ta faim, Edward! le grondai-je.

Rosalie partit en douce de la pièce, sentant sûrement qu'elle devrait partir.

-Bien sûr que oui, mentis mon mari.

-Alors dis-moi pourquoi tes yeux sont foncés? lançai-je.

Silence.

-Je le savais! Tu n'as pas assez manger, tonnai-je.

-J'en ai gardé pour toi, réfuta mon époux, me surprenant. Je veux que tu prennes du sang d'un puma.

Sitôt dit, une odeur alléchante remplit mon nez. Edward me déposa au sol, se doutant fort bien que je voulais goûter au puma. Avec ma vitesse surhumaine, je me précipitai vers mon souper. Il était là, près d'un arbre, qui était à proximité de la villa blanche. Mon époux fut à mes côtés lorsque j'eus commencé à « manger ». J'adorais ce sang!

-Tu comprends pourquoi c'est mon animal préféré, sourit-il lorsque j'eus terminé mon repas.

Je le regardai, ma faim atténuée dont je ne savais même pas qui me tenaillait depuis tout à l'heure. Oh, mon dieu, je buvais du sang! Je fus soudainement écoeurée par mon nouveau régime alimentaire, qui pourtant était nécessaire à ma survie. Je venais de me rendre compte que je devrais quand même tuer pour vivre pleinement.

-Je t'apprendrai à chasser et à utiliser ta force avec contrôle et tout, me promit mon époux, m'arrachant un sourire.

J'aimais ce point. Ma transformation me rapprocherait encore plus de l'homme que j'aimais à la folie.

-Pourquoi es-tu inquiet pour moi? voulus-je savoir puisque je venais de suivre ses pensées.

Il sursauta –cela lui prendrait du temps à s'habituer à ce que je puisse lire ses songes. Il me sourit tendrement et m'embrassa, ignorant le sang qu'il avait de mes lèvres à mon menton.

-Non, Edward, réponds-moi, exigeai-je en me dérobant de son baiser.

Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas répondre, je n'insistai pas. Je ne voulais surtout pas profiter de mon don puisque moi-même, j'aimais l'effet d'avoir une vie privée. Cependant, sa pensée avait été si forte que je n'avais pas pu l'ignorer et maintenant, ma curiosité était à son summum. Heureusement, ma résistance contre mon envie lire les songes était beaucoup plus forte que celle contre ma faim.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, me murmura-t-il.

Je souris. Tout à coup, Alice était à côté de nous.

-Carlisle désire te parler, Bella, dit-elle.

Une anxiété s'empara de moi. J'essuyai le sang de mon menton et mes lèvres et je me dirigeai vers la villa, Edward m'emboîtant le pas. Il avait dû sentir que je ne voulais pas affronter seule quoi que ce soit. Ses doigts enlacèrent ma main et la serrèrent légèrement lorsque nous fûmes devant la porte du bureau de Carlisle. Mon beau-père nous arbora un beau sourire quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce. Je tremblais.

-Bella, j'ai une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise, m'annonça-t-il. Par quelle veux-tu que je commence?

Question idiote? Je préférais de loin commencer par la mauvaise pour finalement me réconforter avec la bonne. Je répondis mon avis. Alors, il se lança :

-Tu as ce qu'on appelle un dédoublement de personnalité qui t'est incontrôlable.

-Je le savais déjà.

-Alors, je vais approfondir le sujet. D'après Sam, tu n'étais pas du tout la même Bella lorsque tu t'es attaquée à Amy et pire qu'un nouveau-né

Je grimaçai.

-Ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est que tu n'agissais pas comme un nouveau-née, mais comme un vampire âgée de plusieurs siècles. Ta technique d'attaque était très bien réfléchie comme si tu savais que tu devrais aussi aller en position de défense. Un nouveau-né habituel se serait fait tué par Jacob.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Jacob! Je m'étais attaqué à mon meilleur ami.

-Attendez, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Jacob?

-Tu l'as gravement blessé, m'apprit sombrement Carlisle.

Je sentis mon cœur mort se serrer.

-Par contre, il va survivre.

Un soulagement envahit mon corps.

-C'est Amy qui l'a sauvé en sacrifiant sa vie pour lui, ajouta-t-il.

-Comme la troisième femme, murmurai-je.

Sam lui en avait sûrement parlé puisqu'il hocha la tête en guise de confirmation. Des larmes embuèrent ma vision : j'avais tué un être qui avait aimé Jacob comme ce dernier le méritait depuis si longtemps. J'éclatai en sanglot, sous le regard surpris de Carlisle. Les bras d'Edward m'étreignirent contre lui.

-Bella, n'oublie pas que c'était ton instinct vampirique qui contrôlait tes agissements, tenta mon beau-père de me réconforté.

Pitoyable que j'étais! Je pleurais à rien depuis que j'étais devenue un vampire! Je devais me ressaisir au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon piètre sort.

-Veux-tu que je continue, Bella? hésita Carlisle.

-Oui, oui! Il faut bien que je sache à quoi m'attendre la prochaine fois que je dormirai… enfin, que mon autre moi soit à ma place.

-Ton instinct vampirique n'est pas repoussé par l'odeur des loups-garous d'après ce que j'ai pu constaté tout à l'heure, continua mon beau-père.

J'arquai un sourcil, surprise.

-Tu as tenté de prendre Sam comme petit déjeuner, tu étais déterminée à le faire jusqu'à ce que Sam quitte la maison pour repartir à La Push. Il a fallu Alice, Edward et Jasper pour t'immobiliser, même qu'à eux trois, tu leur as donné du fil à retordre.

Si j'avais été encore humaine, je suis sûre que j'aurais rougi.

-Bella, tu sais qu'en tant qu'humaine, tu n'étais pas atteint par les dons des autres vampires, saufs ceux d'Alice et Jasper. Je crois que ceci est resté en toi, dit mon beau-père. Rien ne t'atteint, même pas les odeurs des loups-garous. Bien au contraire, leur sang t'attire, moins que celui des humains, mais ils t'attirent quand même.

-Hein? m'estomaquai-je, incrédule.

-Ton cas est fascinant, commenta Edward en souriant.

Je marmonnai dans ma barbe.

-Ouais, viens dans ma peau, je te la cède avec grande joie, maugréai-je.

Il eut un sourire narquois et m'embrassa sur la joue. Carlisle continua ses observations à mon sujet :

-Nous avons pu constater que quand ton instinct vampirique disparaît pour te laisser la place, tu ne te rappelle de rien, sauf peut-être que tu as l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve. Ce n'est jamais arrivé chez les vampires, qu'à leur transformation, que leur personnalité mortelle ne veuille pas se mélanger à celle de leur instinct vampirique, à ma connaissance. Dans ton cas, c'est comme si tu n'avais pas voulu devenir vampire.

Je sentis Edward se raidir à cette constatation. Je lui serrai la main pour tenter de le rassurer, en vain. Pourtant, moi, qui avais tant rêvé d'être aux côtés de mon amour pour l'éternité, prête à sacrifier ma vie de mortelle pour lui, je ne pouvais pas vouloir accepter d'être immortelle. Une révélation surgit soudainement dans ma tête : je voulais être avec Edward pour l'éternité, pas devenir un vampire pour autant! Non, je devais me tromper! Oui, je rêvais de l'être. En y réfléchissant un peu, je me rendais compte que devenir un vampire m'avait fait peur depuis que j'avais fait connaître mon désir de vivre l'éternité aux côtés d'Edward. Je secouai violemment la tête pour refuser cette découverte.

-Bella? s'inquiétèrent simultanément Carlisle et mon époux.

-Ça va, mentis-je avec conviction.

-Si tu le dis, suspecta Edward.

Il y eut un long silence et j'en profitai pour tenter de trouver une faille dans ma propre constatation. Je fouillai dans ma mémoire un moindre signe, contredisant mon hypothèse sur mon dédoublement de personnalité. Par contre, les seuls souvenirs étaient ceux que j'avais peur d'être un être dangereux pour les autres. Est-ce que cette peur aurait pu empêcher l'union de mon instinct vampirique et de moi? Je n'en savais franchement rien. Par contre, tout à l'heure, j'avais bien aimé boire le sang du puma!

-Si vous dites que je suis encore la Bella d'avant, pourquoi ai-je aimé « manger » le puma?

Carlisle prit un moment avant de répondre.

-Hé, tu restes quand même un vampire, Bella, répondit-il. Boirais-tu du sang humain?

-Jamais! m'écriai-je. Plus jamais, me corrigeai-je.

-Voilà, ta différence avec ton instinct vampirique, Bella : lui, il veut du sang d'humain.

Je grimaçai.

-Est-ce qu'il pourrait se contenter de celui des animaux?

-Je ne crois pas pour le moment, avoua Edward à la place de son père. Au début, les nouveaux-nés veulent le sang humain, ils sont incontrôlables.

Je déglutis avec difficulté.

-Nous pouvons essayer à ce que ta faim ne soit jamais insatisfaite, proposa Carlisle, ainsi ton instinct vampirique ne surgira, enfin je l'espère. Est-ce que le puma t'a satisfaite?

Je haussai les épaules, ne connaissant pas la réponse. La satisfaction, l'avais-je?

-Je vais te poser la question autrement, intervint mon époux en me regardant droit dans les yeux. As-tu encore envie en boire, du sang?

Je hochai la tête sans réfléchir, c'était une partie de mon instinct vampire qui se réveillait, je crois.

-Je l'amène chasser avec moi? demanda Edward en posant ses yeux sur Carlisle.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, refusant catégoriquement cela.

-Il y a trop de risque que son autre personnalité ne se réveille. Vas lui trouver un chevreuil pour qu'elle se nourrisse. En attendant, je vais lui dire la bonne nouvelle.

Edward disparut sans avoir oublié de m'embrasser avant de partir.

-Il est possible de réunir les deux personnalités, m'annonça joyeusement Carlisle, d'après Sam.

-Il n'est même pas vampire, il ne peut pas le savoir, m'indignai-je.

-Oh, Bella, ne soit pas pessimiste.

Je levai les yeux vers le plafond, suspicieuse. Comment pourrais-je ne pas être pessimiste face à cette situation? Tout était gâché à cause de ma transformation inattendue! Ma nuit de noce gâchée par la morsure d'Edward. Oui, j'avais pu dire à mes parents à quel point je les aimais, mais j'aurais voulu les voir en privé pour leur parler, une dernière fois! Tout allait à l'inverse à ce que j'avais espéré. Oh, qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela? Ah, je recommençais à m'apitoyer sur mon sort! Bon, tout n'était pas si noir quand même! J'étais immortelle comme mon Edward, maintenant. Je resterais auprès de lui pour l'éternité. Cette simple perspective m'emporta dans une joie peu commune.

-Tu as raison, Carlisle, approuvai-je. Alors, dis-moi comment Sam veut que je m'unisse à mon instinct vampirique.

-Pour le moment, nous ne le savons pas. Sam est en train de faire des recherches pour nous aider.

Je fronçai les sourcils, surprise que Sam veuille m'aider. Je venais de tuer une Quileute et il voulait bien me donner de l'aide.

-Par contre, à sa demande, tu ne devras pas t'éloigner la villa que pour une raison valable, à mes yeux.

Je soupirai de déception face à cette condition.

-Hé, je croyais que le traité que tu avais fait avec les Quileutes nous, les vampires, et eux, les loups-garous, d'aller sur les terres de l'autres et que cela tiendrait tant que les vampires ne s'attaqueraient pas à un humain, fis-je remarquer. Pourquoi Sam a-t-il eu le droit de venir ici sans transgresser ce traité?

-Parce que nous avons décidé de mettre en suspens pour le moment, m'annonça Carlisle. Tu sais, Bella, notre relation avec les loups-garous se sont beaucoup améliorer depuis que notre alliance contre l'armée des nouveaux-nés.

Je hochai lentement la tête pour montrer ma compréhension. Une question vint à l'esprit.

-Si… si, je suis trop incontrôlable, se pourrait-il qu'il soit obligatoire de m'éliminer?

-Non, au grand jamais. De toute manière, même Emmett ne serait pas capable de d'effleurer un seul de tes cheveux avec Edward dans les parages, si la situation se tournait vers ce chemin.

Je ris.

-Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup aussi, me réconforta Carlisle. Tu peux y aller.

Je me dirigeai vers le couloirs lorsque la voix de on beau-père m'arrêta :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Nous réussirons à t'unir avec ton instinct vampirique.

-Je l'espère, Carlisle, je l'espère.

Je sortis de la pièce, tête basse. Alice me sauta dessus dès que je fus au seuil de la porte de la chambre d'Edward.

-On va faire du shopping? s'exclama-t-elle. Ça va te changer les idées.

Finalement, j'aimais bien mon interdiction de sortie. Quand la voyante découvrit celle-ci, elle grogna de mécontentement. Par contre, elle se reprit par une soirée de filles. Traduction pour moi : soirée de beauté! Pour ne pas la vexer, j'acceptai.

-Mm… ça sens le chevreuil, sentit-elle en même temps que moi.

Ne pouvant plus y résister, je m'empressai d'aller prendre mon repas, me doutant que c'était Edward qui revenait avec sa proie. Je remerciai vaguement mon époux avant de mordre dans la chair du chevreuil. Son sang était beaucoup moins bon que celui du puma, mais j'appréciais le goût.

-Satisfaite? me demanda Edward lorsque j'eus terminé.

-Je crois que oui, ricanai-je. Par contre, je préfère le puma.

-Oh, madame Cullen a le même goût que son mari, se réjouit-il.

-Attends, je n'ai pas encore goûté aux autres animaux!

-Rien ne bat le puma, à mon avis.

Je souris.

-Le chevreuil, contredit Alice en s'approchant de nous. Bella, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas laissé juste une goutte? se désola-t-elle.

-Oups, j'avais trop faim.

-De toute manière, tu ne te serais pas contentée d'une seule goutte, s'esclaffa Edward.

La voyante tira la langue. Puis, elle partit dans la forêt –sûrement à la recherche d'un chevreuil pour elle. Je fus enfin seule avec mon mari. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres, me piquant la curiosité. Puis, il embrassa mon menton dégoulinant de sang, goûtant à ce dernier avec sa langue.

-Edward, tu n'es pas un chien quand même! m'écriai-je en m'essuyant le menton, dégoûtée.

-Depuis quand je te répugne?

Il me fixait de ses yeux dorés si magnifiques. Je ne savais plus comment respirer (heureusement que je fusse un vampire, car je crois que j'en serais morte). Son regard était empli de malice et me dévorait –j'aimais bien cela. Il était si beau! Il fallait que je lui résiste. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me retrouvai dans le lit de la chambre d'Edward, mon époux par-dessus moi. Je sus l'intention de ce dernier et je l'arrêtai dès qu'il m'embrassa le cou.

-Bien que l'envie ne me manque pas, je crois qu'il serait préférable que mon problème soit complètement réglé avant, murmurai-je. Je ne veux pas que mon double se réveille alors que nous… sommes en pleine action. Tu imagines?

-Comme tu veux, se renfrogna-t-il en se mettant à côté de moi.

Il m'en voulait!

-Edward, je t'en prie, essais de te mettre à ma place, fis-je, mal à l'aise.

-Je le fais. Par contre, je ne peux pas effacer mon désir.

Il n'était pas le seul d'avoir ce désir. J'en mourais d'envie de passer à l'acte sans avoir peur qu'une autre catastrophe ne nous tombent sur la tête. Il était si compréhensible, Edward. Je fermai les yeux –ma manière de m'excuser lorsque je n'étais pas capable de dire un seul mot. Piètre, mais efficace avec mon mari, qui connaissait mon langage corporelle dans plusieurs situations.

-Plus que nous attendrons tout en nous désirant, plus ce sera –il cherchait un mot– magique pour nous deux, me fit-il remarquer.

-Sûrement, supposai-je. Au fait, sommes-nous allés jusqu'au bout avant que tu ne me mordes dans ton élan de passion?

-Malheureusement, non, avoua-t-il, honteux.

-Oh, je prends cela pour un compliment, commentai-je pour le détendre.

Il me lança un regard incrédule.

-C'est la preuve que tu me voulais, l'éclairai-je en riant. Je devais vraiment te tenter, ce soir-là surtout! Était-ce aussi bon que l'autre fois?

-Meilleur, je dirais…

La conversation s'arrêta là… enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

-Bella, voulais-tu vraiment être ça?

-Sois plus clair.

-Être vampire.

-Bien sûr! m'exclamai-je, ahurie qu'il ose douter.

J'avais réfléchi à mon hypothèse et elle n'était pas réaliste. Je voulais être vampire, mais c'était les conséquences qui me faisaient peur, sauf (bien entendu) celle de mon immortalité. Par contre, en quoi ces peurs pouvaient altérer ma transformation?

-Pourtant, tu avais avoué, le soir de notre mariage, que tu n'avais pas pensé aux mauvais côtés…

Je posai mon doigt sur ses lèvres mouvantes.

-Je n'y ai pas pensé, c'est vrai, admis-je.

Il coupa sa respiration.

-Arrête, d'avoir peur de m'avoir gâché ma vie, conseillai-je calmement en accotant ma tête sur son torse. Parce que si je ne t'avais pas à mes côtés, à ce moment-là, ma vie serait du gâchis.

-Tu éludes la question, Bella.

-Non, objectai-je doucement. Bon d'accord, tu as raison, confessai-je puisque son regard était insistant. J'ai seulement peur des conséquences de ma transformation et je crois avoir eu raison d'en avoir, révélai-je.

Il me leva avec facilité et me déposa –à plat ventre– sur lui. Puis, il prit mon visage pour me forcer à croiser ses yeux dorés.

-J'espère sincèrement que tu ne mens pas, fit-il.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je?

-Pour m'enlever la culpabilité qui me ronge. Je te connais, Bella.

-Alors, tu sais que je ne sais pas te mentir.

J'avais appuyé sur le mot « te ». Une main sur son torse, je l'embrassai tendrement, les yeux clos. Son corps se détendit et il me rendit mon baiser avec ferveur : notre conversation était fini. Dans un élan de passion, il me renversa, se mettant par-dessus moi. Sans cesser de m'embrasser, il effleura la peau de ma taille de ses doigts, je frissonnai de plaisir.

-Edward, soufflai-je, tu ne m'aides pas.

-Qui t'a dit que je voulais t'aider à résister, Bella Cullen?

Il recommença son jeu et je fis mon possible pour garder contenance, en vain. C'est alors que Alice m'appela, à mon grand bonheur. Je poussai Edward un peu trop fort… il vola jusqu'à la porte, qui défonça, allant jusqu'au mur du couloir. La main sur la bouche, je m'excusai auprès de lui.

-Je suis… oh, mon dieu, paniquai-je.

Il se releva avec difficulté et je l'aidai promptement.

-Edward…oh…, est-ce que ça va?

-La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui es par-dessus, grimaça-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas pensé à ma force, bégayai-je, affolée. Excuse-moi, mon amour! Ah, je… je suis désolée.

Alors que je paniquais comme une folle, il était en train de rire. Pendant un instant, j'avais cru que c'était lui qui avait quelque chose qui disjonctait dans la tête. Il m'attrapa la nuque et approcha violemment son visage du mien pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, me faisant taire.

-J'ai eu mon remède, je crois que je vais m'en sortir, Bella, dit-il doucement.

-Bella! s'impatienta Alice.

Par contre, je pus percevoir dans sa voix un amusement. Je grognai intérieurement et laissai mon époux pour aller la voir. Elle avait donc eu une vision de cette mésaventure. J'ouvris lentement la porte de chambre d'Alice qui était assise sur son lit. Je m'arrêtai devant celui-ci, mais elle m'invita à m'asseoir à côté d'elle en tapotant son matelas, le large sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu n'avais quand même pas oublié ma soirée de filles, dit-elle.

Je levai les yeux vers le plafond, ayant espéré qu'elle-même, elle l'aurait oublié. Comment avais-je pu avoir espoir qu'elle l'oublie? Rosalie et Esmée entrèrent dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, habillée de leur pyjama. Pourquoi porter un pyjama alors que les vampires ne dormaient pas? Ah, c'est vrai, Alice se fiait toujours aux émissions télévisées pour organiser ses soirées!

-Veux-tu que je prête un de mes pyjamas? me demanda la voyante.

-Pourquoi? Je ne suis pas correcte ainsi, refusai-je.

Elle me darda d'un regard glacial. Je soupirai et acceptai sa proposition. Elle prit son pyjama rose en satin et me le lança. Puis, elle m'envoya dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Je fermai la serrure et commençai à me déshabillai pour enfila ce pyjama. Étrangement, j'avais une petite faim qui s'éveillait peu à peu, bien que j'eusse déjà « mangé ». Par contre, je l'ignorai et allai rejoindre les filles dans la chambre de ma belle-sœur.

-Que vont faire les gars? me questionnai-je pour moi-même.

-Une soirée de gars, supposa Rosalie en haussant les épaules.

-Alors comment trouves-tu ta vie vampirique? voulut savoir Esmée, chaleureuse.

-Pour l'instant, je la trouve compliquée, confessai-je.

-Normale! m'appuya Alice. Bon, est-ce qu'on commence? Je vais vous donner un cours de coiffure.

Et bien sûr, c'était moi le cobaye pour le cours! Rosalie se pratiquait sur les cheveux de sa mère, voulant se faire des coiffures différentes. Elle aimait bien avoir les cheveux détachés, mais comme elle le disait, le changement faisait du bien. Esmée discuta avec moi alors que la voyante donnait des directives à son autre fille.

-Aïe, m'écriai-je lorsque Alice tira trop fort mes cheveux. Je suis peut-être vampire, mais pas indestructible.

-Bah, arrête de bouger la tête si tu ne veux pas que je te tire les cheveux, me gronda ma belle-sœur.

Le reste de la soirée fut –comme je l'avais prévu– remplit de soin de beauté. Séance de maquillage faite par Rosalie et séance de pédicure proposé par Esmée. J'avais l'impression d'être avec des jeunes adolescentes alors qu'elles avaient au moins le double de mon âge!

Pendant la nuit… non, je me trompe, c'était au levé du soleil, je me réveillai dans une chambre qui m'était complètement inconnue, assise sur un lit et entourée de trois femmes, dont une que je reconnus : Alice. Celle-ci je devais me méfier d'elle! Elle n'était pas un vampire ordinaire, même qu'elle avait trouvé horrifiant que je lui eusse proposé de se partager le sang de l'indien. Par contre, les deux autres, qui avaient une odeur ressemblant à celle d'Alice, des vampires, m'étaient encore étrangères.

-Qui êtes-vous? les questionnai-je.

-Oh, non, souffla Alice.

Je grognai bruyamment.

-Bella Cullen! m'apostropha-t-elle. Tu vas ramener tes fesses ici ou c'est moi qui vais te chercher!

-Je suis Bella, idiote, sifflai-je.

-Non, pas la celle que nous connaissons, commença la vampiresse aux cheveux blonds.

J'attardai mon attention sur celle-ci. Elle était d'une beauté incomparable. Sa voix aurait pu envoûter n'importe quel humain, un excellent appât pour mes proies. Son regard était pénétrant et si attirant. La grâce caractérisait ses mouvements. Même-moi, vampiresse, j'étais fascinée par elle! Je n'imaginais pas les pauvres humains!

Soudain, quatre autres hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. L'un d'eux attira mon regard, il avait des cheveux d'un brun cuivre. C'était le même qui m'avait prise dans ses bras, la nuit que je m'étais régalée avec la petite indienne. Je fus étonnée de le trouver séduisant, contrairement aux autres. Je reconnus le vampire costaud qui avait tenté de m'empêcher de prendre l'indien comme déjeuner.

-Bella, je m'appelle Carlisle, se présenta un vampire aux cheveux blonds.

-Oh, vous êtes le monsieur de tout à l'heure, le reconnus-je avec un large sourire.

-Oui, Bella. Aurais-tu faim par hasard?

-Dans le mille! Alors je vais partir de cette pièce sans vous faire du mal pour aller me nourrir.

J'allai vers la porte, mais les quatre hommes me bloquèrent le chemin.

-Oh, mes chers, vous ne pouvez pas laisser une jeune vampiresse mourir de faim, tentai-je en feintant sur le côté –cela ne marcha pas puisque le vampire aux cheveux cuivre se déplaça avec la même vitesse.

-Bella, ma chérie, je crois que tu serais mieux de rester ici, dit-il d'une voix envoûtante.

-Essayerais-tu de m'hypnotiser avec ta voix? devinai-je sans problème. Pousse-toi si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans le mur!

Des odeurs m'enivraient et j'allais bientôt perdre patience à ne pas pouvoir les goûter. Quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon bras et je tournai ma tête vers lui.

-Salut, tu me reconnais, j'espère, celui que tu as balancé contre la télévision.

-Plutôt facile, me vantai-je en voyant sa carrure.

Tous les vampires étaient maintenant autour de moi, je ne pouvais pas leur échapper! Si je tentais quelque chose, ils m'immobiliseraient sans problème. Je claquai ma mâchoire près du visage de l'homme aux cheveux cuivre. Ce dernier eut un sourire narquois.

-Bella, je t'en prie, reste avec nous, fit-il les lèvres près des miennes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Edward? s'exclama le costaud.

Ce dernier eut droit à un cou de coude de la part de la vampiresse aux cheveux blonds. Ainsi cte être magnifique se prénommait Edward. Je souris et tournai autour de lui, sous les yeux vigilants des autres. Je vis l'un d'eux trembler, ils avaient peur de quelque chose. S'ils pensaient que j'avais l'intention de faire du mal à ce beau mâle, ils se trompaient cordialement.

-Alors, Edward, tu ne pourrais pas me laisser partir?

-Je ne cède pas aussi facilement, Bella.

-En es-tu aussi sûr? susurrai-je près de son oreille.

Je le sentis frissonner alors que mes lèvres touchaient son lobe.

-Par contre, je peux te proposer d'essayer un nouveau régime alimentaire, lança-t-il après m'avoir fait reculer de plusieurs pas dans le cercle de vampires.

J'arquai les sourcils, curieuse. Je ne voyais pas autre que les humains comme repas. À quoi pensait-il, lui? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait équivaloir à du sang d'humain? Je me permis de m'incruster dans ses pensées. « **Espérons que ça marche!** », songeait-il. Ils avaient déjà prévu à ce que je me réveille! Tout ceci n'était que conspiration. Je serrai la mâchoire pour me calmer. Il fallait que je joue à ce petit jeu afin de pouvoir m'échapper d'eux.

-Tu acceptes, Bella? m'interrogea Carlisle en tendant la main vers moi.

-Pourquoi pas? acceptai-je. Par contre, j'aurais une condition.

-Là, je crois que nous allons avoir quelques différents, lança Edward, décontracté.

Ce qu'il était craquant, ce vampire! Ses yeux dorés, contrairement aux autres vampires, réussissaient à me captiver. Son regard espiègle lui donnait un charme.

-Oh, je demande à ce que ce soit seulement trois vampires qui m'accompagnent, fis-je.

Ils semblaient hésiter. Je décidai de mettre tout en ma faveur :

-La dernière fois à ce que je me souvienne, vous avez réussi à me maîtriser à trois.

-Quatre, négocia Carlisle.

Je réfléchis un moment. Quatre? Serait-ce trop compliqué pour moi? Je ne connaissais pas leur rapidité contre la mienne. C'était un peu risqué pour moi. À quatre, ils pourraient très bien me faire une embuscade, même facilement. Par contre, je pourrais leur créer une fausse piste.

-Où voulez-vous m'amener? les questionnai-je, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine.

-Oh, tu demandes beaucoup de choses, Bella, commenta un des vampires mâles.

Je me tournai vers lui : c'était le costaud.

-Près de la forêt, lâcha Edward, serein.

La forêt! C'était parfait.

-Vous chassez?

-Oui, mais pas des humains, répliqua Carlisle.

-J'ai pu le constaté, vu la réaction de cette idiote, dis-je en levant le menton vers Alice.

Elle me foudroya du regard. Je sentais qu'elle ne s'entendrait pas avec moi et j'aimais bien cela. Je soutenus son regard et finis par rire. Elle serra les poings.

-Je voudrais m'essayer dans la forêt, de chasser votre proie, avec vous.

-Bella, nous avons déjà chassé pour toi, déclara Edward .

Mon plan ne marcherait donc pas comme je l'avais prévu. Je masquai ma rage face à cela et me détendis peu à peu. Par contre, j'étais toujours près de la forêt. Alors je pourrais quand même leur fausser compagnie facilement.

-Bien, alors quatre vampires m'accompagneront, récapitulai-je en.

-Emmett (le costaud répondit d'un mouvement de tête), Jasper, Edward, aidez-moi à accompagner cette jeune femme, ordonna Carlisle.

Je souris et suivit les quatre mâles avec décontraction. Si je montrais une quelconque nervosité, ils se douteraient de quelque chose. Je m'arrangeai pour être près d'Edward. Ce dernier ne broncha pas lorsque je fus à son niveau. « **Même l'instinct vampirique de Bella ne peut résister au charme d'Edward.** », pensa un des mâles avec amusement. J'aperçus le costaud, Emmett, sourire : ce songe lui appartenait.

-Alors depuis quand es-tu vampire, Edward? m'informai-je.

-Près d'un siècle, me répondit-il poliment avec un sourire plutôt charmeur.

Je me surpris de baisser les yeux, incapable de le regarder plus.

-Tu es très jeune, comparée à moi, Bella.

-Et pourtant, je n'agis pas comme, rigolai-je, me doutant fort bien que j'étais différente des autres.

-Certes, mais tu n'as pas l'expérience, dit-il.

Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je vis deux cerfs morts depuis très peu de temps. J'humai l'odeur et la trouvai moins attirante que celle des humaines. Je me pris alors conscience qu'ils avaient l'intention de me faire goûter au sang de ces animaux! Ils buvaient du sang d'animaux! Je préférais de loin les humains.

Carlisle m'invita à m'approcher des cerfs morts, ce que je fis pour gagner un peu sa confiance… enfin, enlever la méfiance qu'il avait. D'autres odeurs chatouillaient mon nez et je ne pouvais les nier. De plus, ils étaient proches. Je fis mon possible pour que mon désir de fuir dans l'idée d'aller chasser un humain passât inaperçue, et cela fonctionna.

J'approchai ma bouche du cou de la bête et je levai la tête.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser un peu plus d'espace, me plaignis-je.

Tous, simultanément, reculèrent de plusieurs pas –trop, mais c'était parfait. Je mordis dans la chair de l'animal et pris le temps de goûter au sang. Bon, mais pas satisfaisant comme l'était celui des humains. Par contre, je devais jouer le jeu. Je fermai les yeux, faisant mine de savourer. Puis, je me relevai en m'essuyant la bouche du sang qui s'écoulait. Le moment était propice, je partis en course dans la forêt, les prenant au dépourvu. J'enjambai facilement les racines dépassant du sol et les roches dans mon chemin. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi, mais pas assez rapidement. Puis, plus rien ! J'avais réussi.

J'arrivai finalement près d'une tente où deux humains dormaient paisiblement, proies faciles! Sans faire de bruit, je m'en approchai…

**O.K, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, lectrices:P En tout cas, je vous promets de faire mon possible pour vous envoyer le plus tôt possible le prochain chapitre:S. Je suis désolée pour le temps que cela a prit, mais vous allez devoir vous habitué puisque mon internet a des bogues. Alors, j'essais de vous envoyer la suite avant Lundi.**

**Au plaisir de voir des reviews, même ceux des anonymes:p**


	5. 5 Végétarienne?

Je vous avertis encore, il y aura plusieurs partie (trois) dans cette fiction. La première est consacrée à Bella qui raconte l'histoire. Cependant, la deuxième ce sera Élizabeth, Alice, et Bella qui raconteront l'histoire. Pour la troisième, ce sera un mixte de tous les personnes (Alice, Edward, Félix -je ne vous dit pas qui c'est-, Bella, Élizabeth et Rosalie) qui raconteront l'histoire. Aussi que certaines points dans cette histoire ne coordonne pas avec le roman:P En dernier lieu, il y a les descriptions physiques et psychologiques des personnages (les personnages que vous connaissez déjà le sont beaucoup moins, décrit) Par contre, les Volturi seront un peu différents, même noms,mais pas même apparences.

**Mot de l'auteure :**Oh, je suis désolée du retard:S Quelqu'un dans ma famille avait supprimé le fichier de ce chapitre. Il a fallut que je recommence une partie du chapitre. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Alors, je vous laisse ce chapitre en espérant que vous aimerez

* * *

**_Reviews :_**

_**lolie1803 :**_ Bah, la voilà et j'espère que tu apprécieras

**_Naikyy :_** Euh, ce chapitre n'est pas aussi long que l'autre. J'espère que ce chapitre ne baissera pas ton appréciation de ma fic, car j'ai eu un peu de difficulté à l'écrire (la première version était meilleure). Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews:P

_**ptitebella45 :**_ Comme on dit, lorsque nous sommes bébés nous ne contrôlons pas nos mouvements. Alors, vampiresse, Bella est bébé encore alors elle ne peut pas contrôler sa force, lol. Peut-être seras-tu un peu déçue, dsl. Tu vas comprendre en lisant le texte. P.S: c'est plus à moi de te remercier pour m'écrire une reviews.

**_Arya15 :_** Merci pour ta review. Quoi dire de plus? (mdr). En tout cas, je ne retarde pas plus, je te laisse lire ce chapitre.

* * *

5. Végétarienne?

Je me retrouvais dans la forêt alors que j'avais passé la soirée dans la chambre d'Alice. Est-ce que Alice avait décidé de faire une partie de chasse? Pourtant, elle avait été avisée que je ne devais pas m'éloigner de la villa, donc être près des humains. Soudain, une odeur s'attaqua à mes narines. Je sursautai en la reconnaissant : du sang d'humain. Je baissai les yeux à ma droite et je vis deux cadavres, vidés de leur sang. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche, horrifié par mon acte, venant de deviner l'auteure de cela. Je me levai sur pied et reculai le plus possible des corps inertes en titubant.

Mon instinct vampirique avait encore fait son apparition! Qu'avais-je encore fait inconsciemment? Je pensai à Alice, Rosalie et Esmée et une peur me traversa l'esprit. Les avais-je blessées comme je l'avais fait pour Emmett? Où étais-je exactement dans la forêt? Par contre, je ne reconnaissais pas le coin. Je tendis les oreilles pour capter le moindre son : des petits animaux, le vent déranger les feuilles, etc. Puis, des craquements de branches attirèrent mon attention.

Je regardai le ciel et fus soulagée qu'il y eût des nuages sombres annonçant une averse. Je me dirigeai vers les craquements de branches qui se rapprochaient de moi. Je reconnus le profil d'Edward! Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas? Peut-être étais-je trop loin pour qu'il ne sentît mon odeur. Impossible, j'étais à moins de trois mètres de lui.

-Edward! l'interpellai-je.

Il se retourna et fut stupéfait de me voir entre les arbres. Je sautai dans ses bras, même s'il y avait trois mètres qui nous distançaient.

-Nous te cherchons depuis des heures, murmura-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

-Mon odeur! lui dis-je. Vous ne suivez donc pas mon odeur!

-C'est ce qui est étrange, tu n'as pas d'odeur.

J'eus un rire empli de nervosité.

-Là, je sens qu'il y a une blague, espérai-je.

Par contre, il était sérieux. Qu'est-ce que j'étais? Je ne voulais plus suivre les pensées des Cullen, de peur de découvrir quelque chose d'autre d'horrible sur moi. Je commençais réellement à avoir peur de moi-même. Le sentant, Edward m'étreignit avec amour, me rassurant un peu. Tout le long de cette étreinte, je me sentis en sécurité.

-Ne m'abandonne pas, l'implorai-je sans y réfléchir.

-Je ne referai pas l'erreur, me promit-il.

-Je ne pensais pas à ça, mais du fait de m'empêcher de commettre d'autres meurtres.

-Je ferai tout mon possible.

Pourquoi moi? Non, je ne devais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort : c'était le prix à payer pour être auprès de mon amour. L'accepter sans regretter puisque je l'avais cherché. Toujours accrochée au cou de mon époux, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et humai son odeur si délectable à mes narines. Je le sentis sourire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, maugréai-je.

-Je me rends seulement compte que j'avais raison de te trouver spécial, mon amour.

Je grognai.

-C'est ça, ma petite vampiresse, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je tentai de me dérober de l'étreinte de mon époux, mais ce dernier forçait, me donnant du fil à retordre. Je me tortillai, mais ayant peur de le blesser, je faisais attention pour ne pas le frapper involontairement. Puis, nous tombâmes au sol et lui, il desserra son étreinte, me laissant me libérer de ses bras. Je me dirigeai dans n'importe quelle direction.

-Euh, ma chérie, c'est dans l'autre cette direction qu'est la maison, m'indiqua-t-il voyant que je me trompais de chemin.

Je tournai à ma droite et me mis à courir. Edward tenta de me suivre, mais, grâce au sang humain que j'avais ingurgité, j'étais beaucoup plus rapide que lui. Je regardai derrière moi et ne le vis plus. Je ralenti mes pas et avant même que j'eusse pu retourner ma tête, je fonçai dans un mur et tombai au sol. Ce n'était pas un arbre, trop résistant! J'osai lever les yeux et croisai le regard espiègle d'Edward.

-Peut-être plus rapide, mais tu ne connais pas les raccourcis, toi, rit-il alors que je m'enrageais.

Il tendit la main pour m'aider, mais je la refusai.

-Oh, Bella, s'exaspéra-t-il, prends-la, ne fais pas la gamine.

Je me remis sur pieds, ignorant mon époux. Je vins pour passer à côté de lui, mais il me bloqua le chemin avec son bras. Je reculai.

-Bella, ne prends pas ça mal.

Il m'attrapa le bras et m'attira contre son torse.

-Ce n'était pas une insulte, mais un compliment.

-Ouais, génial, grommelai-je. Tu es étrange, tout un compliment.

-Spéciale, rectifia-t-il en me forçant à le regarder.

Je vis ses magnifiques prunelles. Je cessai de respirer, bien malgré moi. Je tentai de m'évader de son regard, mais il m'éblouissait. Tricheur! Je serrai les dents pour résister.

-Allez, Bella, ne sois pas fâchée, dit-il avec sa voix de ténor.

-Je… Je… tricheur, soufflai-je.

Il sourit et m'embrassa, je perdis toute résistance.

-Toujours fâchée, minauda-t-il à mon oreille.

-Tricheur, répétai-je doucement.

-Je crois que non.

Je tirai la langue. Il m'invita à retourner à la maison et je le suivis docilement. Il pouvait tout ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je sais que je me répète, mais c'était vrai. Il avait ce don de me faire plier à ses demandes! Il me demanderait de me jeter par-dessus un pont je le ferais sans rouspéter, j'en suis sûre!

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la maison, Esmée nous attendait, visiblement inquiète. Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras telle une mère le ferait pour sa fille. Cette tendresse maternelle me rappela ma mère et j'étreignis Esmée comme si c'était Renée qui me tenait dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien aller, Bella, murmura-t-elle.

-J'ai encore tué, Esmée, m'en voulus-je.

-Ce n'était pas toi, Bella.

Je savais cela, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était moi. Mes dents avaient transpercés la peau de ces innocents pour les tuer par hémorragie.

-Les autres vont bientôt revenir, entendis-je Esmée dire. Tu étais vraiment loin, Bella!

-Ce sont les pas d'Edward que j'ai captés qui m'ont permis de le trouver.

Elle m'embrassa le sommet de mon crâne.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas suivez son odeur? Cela aurait plus simple.

-Parce que tu sens une odeur sur elle, répliqua mon époux avec sarcasme.

-Étrange, lâcha-t-elle après m'avoir humer.

Étrange. Je n'entendais que cela dans ma tête depuis ma transformation! Je reconnus les odeurs d'Alice et Rosalie s'approcher de la villa. Je m'écartai de ma belle-mère et lui adressai un regard reconnaissant. Pour réponse, elle me sourit tendrement.

-Bella! s'écria Alice, visiblement rassurée.

-C'est moi.

-Nous t'avons cherchée partout toute la nuit, m'apprit Rosalie.

-Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais.

-Une chance que je t'ai vue avec Edward dans une de mes visions! Depuis que tu es vampire, j'ai de la difficulté à voir ton avenir…

-Réconfortant, marmonnai-je.

Elle regretta aussitôt sa remarque. Puis, elle tenta de se rattraper en m'assurant qu'elle avait vu un bel avenir pour moi. Quel bel avenir voyait-elle pour moi? J'espérais de tout mon cœur que mon avenir était que mon instinct vampirique disparaisse.

-Je vais chercher Carlisle et Jasper, décréta Edward en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Emmett n'était pas venu avec vous? m'étonnai-je.

-Il est cloîtré à la maison comme toi, Bella, me rappela Rosalie en montant à l'étage. Il ne peut pas utiliser sa vitesse vampirique pour le moment. Alors il nous était inutile de lui demander de l'aide.

Je pinçai les lèvres. Mon mari m'embrassa rapidement et disparut alors que ses lèvres étaient encore contre les miennes. Voulant être un peu seule, je montai à la chambre de mon époux et m'allongeai sur son lit, tentant de me rappeler de ma nuit. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai.

Seulement quelques bribes de la nuit me revinrent dans la mémoire, surtout l'attirance qu'avait mon instinct vampirique pour Edward. Je grognai fortement lorsque je m'aperçus que mon mari n'avait pas semblé indifférent de lui. C'était sûr! Lorsque mon instinct vampirique prenait le contrôle de mon corps, je devenais plus sensuelle et sûre de moi. Ma voix était beaucoup plus séductrice et envoûtante. Tous mes mouvements étaient caractérisés par la grâce. J'étais comme Rosalie!

Qu'est-ce qui me prenait d'être jalouse de moi-même? C'était une partie de moi, mon instinct vampirique, après tout. Je ne pouvais en vouloir Edward d'avoir failli céder face à l'envoûtement de mon autre moi puisque, d'une certaine manière, c'était aussi son épouse. Est-ce qu'il préférait mon autre personnalité à moi? Une peur m'envahit soudainement. Si tel était le cas, je devrais laisser ma place à Bella, la vampiresse, pour qu'il soit plus heureux. Minute! Il fallait que je me calme. Moi et mon imagination pouvions inventer n'importe quoi et surtout me faire accroire que c'était la réalité.

Les jours qui suivirent furent comme celui-ci. Je me réveillais à chaque fois près d'humains morts, vidés de leur sang. Je devais toujours me retrouver, seule, puisque Edward ne pouvait me retrouver, n'ayant pas d'odeur. Par contre, il m'aidait en hurlant mon prénom ainsi je pouvais me guider vers sa voix.

J'avais tellement hâte que Sam trouve le moyen de m'unir à mon instinct vampirique. Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais cloîtrée dans la villa… bon quand j'étais moi-même.

J'avais constaté que plus le temps passait, plus mon instinct vampirique était attiré par Edward, me faisant un peu peur. Je faisais tout pour retrouver quelques bribes des moments où je n'étais pas consciente. À chaque fois, ce n'était que cette attirance qui me revenait. Par contre, mon époux était fort, il ne cédait pas à ses tentatives de séduction. Différemment de moi lorsque j'étais tombée amoureuse d'Edward, elle, elle était un vampire. Je n'aimais pas cela, mais je ne partageai pas ce sentiment à mon mari.

Mon beau-père avait appelé l'université d'Alaska pour annoncer que Edward et moi n'arriverions pas avant la deuxième session. Carlisle avait soudoyé le directeur de l'université pour que ce dernier préserve notre place, à mon époux et moi. Cela m'enrageait d'être obligée de rester encore à Forks pour la simple raison que mon union avec mon autre moi n'était pas encore faite!

Le pire était qu'il fallait que je fasse semblant d'être à l'université avec mes parents dans les parages. Je devais absolument écrire des lettres à Charlie et à Renée (pour celle-ci c'était par courriel –plus simple). Cependant, mon père ayant un ordinateur complètement désuet, j'avais décidé de correspondre avec lui par la poste. J'écrivais et Carlisle le donnait en main propre à mon père. Je parlais de tout et de rien dans les lettres que je lui envoyais. Grâce à un excellent logiciel pour modifier des photos, Edward avait confectionné de fausses photographies pour les envoyer à mon père –plus crédible, à mon avis.

Je m'éveillai encore dans la forêt avec, cette fois-ci, une jeune fille morte à côté de moi. Encore! Je retournai à la course à la maison. En deux semaines, je connaissais parfaitement la forêt –un petit avantage. Edward n'avait plus de besoin de dire mon prénom pour m'aider à retrouver mon chemin. J'étais plutôt fière de moi pour cela.

Malheureusement, il faisait soleil et je devais partir au plus vite afin qu'aucun humain ne m'aperçoive. Comment pourrais-je expliquer à une personne la raison pour laquelle je brille comme une étoile au contact des rayons du soleil? Je me regardai un moment et fus stupéfaite de m'apercevoir que je ne brillais pas! Je sursautai. Je tentai de calmer ma nervosité qui revenait. J'étais une vampiresse très spéciale, je ne devais pas oublier. Je ralenti ma marche afin de voir si je brillerais après un moment au contact des rayons du soleil, en vain.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la villa, une odeur chatouilla ma narine. Je commençai à trembler : Sam était là!

-Edward, l'appelai-je.

Sitôt, il apparut devant moi, inquiet. Puis, il remarqua sûrement que je ne brillais pas puisqu'il fronça les sourcils, surpris, et m'observa un long moment.

-Sam est là? m'informai-je, ne voulant pas me faire rappeler que ce n'était pas normal.

Il hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que ça va, Bella?

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Son odeur… je veux son sang! Retiens-moi de n'importe quel façon…

-Coupe ta respiration, Bella. C'est le meilleur moyen.

-Et comment suis-je supposée de faire ça? rétorquai-je, n'ayant jamais fait cela.

-T'arrête de respirer.

-Très précis, ironisai-je.

-Bella, fais comme si tu étais dans l'eau, mais sans prendre son souffle.

Je retins mon souffle. C'était plus simple que je ne l'avais cru quoique je fusse un vampire. Par contre, je n'osai pas parler de peur de respirer. J'entrain dans la maison, Edward à mes côtés. Je lui pris vivement la main quand je vis Sam dans le salon, et la serrai pour résister. J'aperçus mon époux grimacer.

-Bella, elle est enfin elle-même, s'exclama Sam. Je dois te parler.

Il fronça les sourcils, voyant que je ne parlais pas.

-Elle ne veut pas prendre le risque de respirer.

-Il n'y a aucun risque, nous apprit Carlisle en se levant. Bella a chassé cette nuit et je crois qu'elle sera capable de résister et pas de chance que son instinct vampirique s'éveille.

J'hésitais à le croire.

-Bella, tu peux parler sans respirer, tu sais, ajouta Alice en souriant. C'est comme si tu parlais sans prendre ton souffle, mais là, tu ne seras pas essoufflée.

-Si vous le dites, lâchai-je finalement.

Je me tournai vers Sam, une question bouillonnait en moi. Je serrai encore plus fort la main de mon mari pour calmer ma tentation de le tuer. Cela fonctionna, en dépit de la main d'Edward.

-Pourquoi? lançai-je. Pourquoi vouloir m'aider alors que j'ai tué une Quileute?

-Parce que tu es la fille de Charlie, le meilleur ami de Billy.

-Ce n'est pas une raison valable.

Je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Quoi? Il ne semblait pas vouloir le dire.

-Si tu doutes de ce que je te dis, tu peux lire mes pensées, me suggéra Sam.

-Tu peux contrôler tes pensées, soulevai-je.

-Billy a une grande influence, tu sais. De plus, tu as été notre amie, à la meute.

-Et le traité?

-Bella, pour le moment, il faut que tu te contrôles, point à la ligne. Par contre, si les loups-garous font quelque chose pour t'attaquer alors que tu chasses, tu peux tous nous éliminer, même si nous sommes la meute au complet.

Il venait de me dire la vrai raison : la peur d'être décimer par moi. Une question me vint à l'esprit.

-Est-ce que Jacob va bien?

-Il se porte beaucoup mieux, me soulagea Sam.

-M'en veut-il?

-Comment pourrait-on ne pas en vouloir à celle qui a tué notre bien-aimée? répliqua le Quileute.

Je m'évadai de son regard et voulus monter à l'étage, mais Edward me retint fermement. Je serrai les dents, mécontente.

-Sam n'est pas venu pour te parler de la tribu des Quileutes, dit-il.

Je me retournai vers l'indien, prête à l'écouter. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, serein comme tout.

-Il va falloir t'unir à ton instinct vampirique, commença-t-il. Par contre, il faut connaître la raison pour laquelle tu ne t'es pas unie à lui. Aurais-tu, par hasard, une hypothèse plausible, Bella?

Je réfléchis un moment. La peur!

-J'avais peur de l'être, avouai-je. Je ne voulais pas être un vampire sans pitié et tuer des innocents, c'était une peur qui résidait en moi.

-Voilà le problème!

Je fronçai le nez, suspicieuse.

-La peur est un blocage pour l'âme, m'expliqua le Quileute. Ta peur a en quelque sorte protégée ton âme de ton instinct vampirique. Tu ne voulais pas devenir un monstre, mais l'instinct des vampires, tuer des humains, pour toi l'étais.

-Et les tu sais que les nouveaux-nés ne peuvent résister à la tentation de tuer les humains, ajouta Carlisle, comprenant la théorie de Sam.

-Cependant, ta peur a accepté le côté vampire ayant besoin de n'importe quel sang pour survivre, dont celui des animaux.

Cela n'avait pas d'allure cette partie de sa théorie!

-Ma peur ne peut pas avoir accepté des choses, c'est une peur justement, m'exclamai-je.

-Tu serais surprise comment une peur peut prendre forme, Bella. C'est comme une limite pour certaines choses, mais d'autres peuvent la traverser. La peur est très puissante sur les hommes! Elle peut altérer la personnalité d'une personne.

Pour ce point, Sam avait raison. Je fixai longuement le Quileute et il croyait dur comme fer à sa théorie. Finalement, il avait peut-être trouvé le noyau de mon dédoublement de personnalité.

-Le seul moyen à ce que ton âme soit en harmonie avec ton instinct vampirique est de rendre celui-ci, comme Carlisle le dit, « végétarien ». Ainsi, tu n'auras plus de dédoublement de personnalité.

Je me mordis les lèvres, me doutant de la suite du plan de Sam.

-Tu veux dire que vous voulez éveiller mon autre moi? bredouillai-je, plus pâle qu'un vampire!

-Oui, répondit-il calmement.

-Par contre, il faudrait quelqu'un qui puisse la manipuler de façon à ce qu'elle l'écoute.

-Moi, j'ai une idée de la personne en question, dit Emmett avec un sourire espiègle.

Il posa son regard sur Edward qui acquiesça.

-Par contre, je n'étais pas là pour savoir la façon que son instinct vampirique prend le contrôle du corps de Bella. Donc, trouvez le moyen et faites en sorte qu'elle reste ainsi.

Je tremblais non de peur, mais d'envie de m'en prendre à Sam comme déjeuner. Résister à la tentation!

-Sam, tu devrais partir, soufflai-je sans cesser les tremblements.

Il me toisa du regard.

-Elle a raison, m'appuya Carlisle. Nous ne pourrons la retenir si elle cède.

-Alors soit! Si Bella vient sur nos terres, je vous permets de venir la chercher tandis que moi, j'essayerai de retenir Jacob.

Je sursautai à cette dernière phrase. Retenir Jacob? Pourquoi Sam devrait-il retenir Jacob? Je n'aimais pas cela… Sam partit de la maison. Je ne le sentis plus : il s'était transformé pour être plus rapide. Je sentis un soulagement.

-Alors comment va-t-on provoquer le réveil de Bella, la vampiresse? demanda Alice, renfrognée.

-En l'empêchant de chasser, déclara Carlisle.

Tous s'échangèrent des regards complices. Cependant, seule Alice semblait contre le retour de mon autre moi : elle ne semblait pas l'aimer. Je déglutis. Je savais que cela prendrait beaucoup de temps avant de rendre mon instinct vampirique « végétarien ». J'avais peur, je ne peux pas le cacher.

Ce le soir que je sombrai dans mon sommeil : mon autre moi venait.

J'étais dans le lit d'Edward lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Je voulais chasser au plus vite! En quittant le lit, je croisai le regard espiègle d'Edward. Je souris, il m'attendait! Il s'avança vers moi, décontracté.

-Tu veux chasser? me demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? lançai-je.

-Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer une proie très amusante à chasser.

Je fronçai les sourcils, surprise. Puis, il plongeant son regard dans le mien, je perdis toute envie de refuser sa proposition. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait : il m'hypnotisait! Le tricheur!

-Allez, Bella, suis-moi, susurra-t-il près de mon oreille, plus séducteur que jamais.

Je frissonnai au contact de sa peau. Elle était douce. Je pus sentir son odeur délectable et je fermai les yeux pour le savourer. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à vouloir me séduire? Avait-il un plan derrière la tête pour me tuer? Une méfiance s'éveilla en moi. Je voulus lire dans ses pensées, mais il les contrôlait parfaitement. Il savait que je ne pourrais pas résister à son charme. Pourquoi? Je ne savais pas.

-Je peux te proposer quelque chose, murmura-t-il avec sa voix de ténor.

J'étais plus méfiante que jamais.

-Deviens comme moi.

-Me contenter du sang des animaux! devinai-je avec horreur.

Il eut un petit sourire narquois. Il replaça une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille, me faisant perdre le fil de la conversation. J'avais faim, mais elle ne me préoccupait guère pour le moment. Pourquoi avais-je cette envie d'être toujours à ses côtés?

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça, devenir comme toi?

-Ainsi, je pourrais profiter de ta présence en tout temps.

-Es-tu tombé sur la tête? me méfiai-je.

-Reformulons, tu pourrais toujours être éveillée.

Cette perspective me plaisait bien. Je n'aimais pas l'effet d'être « inconsciente » dès que je buvais le sang d'un humain.

-Par contre, la seule façon est de ne pas t'attaquer aux humains, continua-t-il sans me lâcher des yeux.

Je sentais qu'il gagnait du terrain! Je grognai intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant de pouvoir sur moi? Étais-je amoureuse de lui? Je sursautai à cette pensée.

-Bella, ma belle, tu ne peux pas refuser cette proposition, poursuivit-il.

J'avais l'impression que j'allais fondre s'il continuait de me fixer de son regard si beau. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le couloir puisqu'il n'y avait plus de porte. Qui est-ce qui avait défoncé celle-ci? Je n'en savais rien. Je fonçai alors dans Alice, qui grogna fortement.

-Hé, calmes-toi, la « végétarienne », persiflai-je.

-Une chance que tu sois dans la peau de Bella…

-Je suis Bella, idiote!

-Pas la celle que je connais, siffla-t-elle.

Edward intervint dans notre conversation :

-Les filles, calmez-vous.

-Je ne me charge pas d'elle, cracha Alice. Occupe-toi de ta femme, Edward!

Je fronçai les sourcils : j'étais la femme d'Edward.

-Alice, ce n'est pas ton genre d'être ainsi, commenta le beau mâle.

-Oui, quand la personne ne me traite pas d'idiote dès qu'elle me voit! maugréa-t-elle.

-Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de me dire que je ne suis pas Bella, lançai-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi :

-Justement, tu ne l'es pas… pour le moment.

Je serrai la mâchoire. De qui parlait-elle, elle? Dommage que je ne pusse pas fouiller dans sa mémoire afin de connaître le fond de ce qu'elle disait.

-Alice, gronda Carlisle, si tu veux vraiment la revoir, essais d'être plus aimable. Habituellement, tu sais comment l'être avec les nouveaux venus…

Qui était « la »? J'en avais mal à tête à tenter de trouver la réponse. Je demanderais des détails à Edward qui devait certainement savoir de qui parlait Alice.

Ma faim m'enleva de mes pensées. Je devais absolument chasser avant de devenir folle. Edward dut le sentir puisqu'il décida de m'amener à l'extérieur de la maison. Étrangement, contrairement aux autres fois, il n'y avait aucun animal mort prêt à se faire boire. Ma méfiance doubla. Je fus réticente à le suivre.

-Oh, Bella, aurais-tu peur? me taquina-t-il.

Un grognement sortit de ma bouche. Je n'allais pas montrer ma peur à ce mâle.

-Je te suis.

Il se dirigea vers un immense Jeep et il m'invita à le suivre. Je m'assis à la place du passager comme il me l'indiqua, bien que j'aurais préféré conduire. Ma faim augmentait et je ne pourrais bientôt plus l'ignorer. Je devais absolument boire du sang. Il fouilla dans un compartiment de la Jeep et en sortit, une bouteille remplie de sang. Je me léchai les lèvres, affamée, prête à prendre n'importe quel sang. Il me la lança et je l'ouvris. Après avoir fini, je me sentis soulagée. Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas du sang d'un humain, le goût était moins sucré.

-Sang de chevreuil, dit-il lorsque je le lui demandai.

-Pas très bon, commentai-je.

-Bah, c'est mieux que rien.

-Où veux-tu m'amener? voulus-je savoir.

-Chasser, répliqua-t-il sans lâcher la route du regard.

-Quoi?

-En premier, essayons le chevreuil!

La chasse se passa très bien. À chaque fois qu'un chevreuil attirait mon attention, je devenais si silencieuse que Edward murmurait mon nom afin de s'assurer que j'étais encore là –faisant peur au chevreuil. Tous les chevreuils qui avaient attiré mon attention, je les avais eu en un rien de temps. Je m'accroupissais au sol afin qu'il ne m'aperçoive pas et m'approchais silencieusement vers eux. Étrangement, je m'amusai à chasser, plus que quand je chassais les humains. Ceux-ci restaient pétrifiés ou hurlaient lorsqu'ils me voyaient –me brisant les tympans (j'avais une oreille très sensible au son). Ils ne tentaient pas de s'échapper comme les animaux! Par contre, que dire de leur sang, rien n'était comparable. Ceux des animaux étaient ne me donnaient pas la même sensation, qui était beaucoup moins enivrante.

-Tu veux encore chasser? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, maugréai-je, des humains!

-Tu dois résister. Tant que tu n'ingurgite pas du sang d'humain, tu resteras là.

Je grognai. Je voulais lui faire plaisir alors que je ne le connaissais à peine. J'avais tant envie de lui plaire et j'avais l'impression que mon envie de sang des humains le dégoûtaient. Ah, qu'est-ce qui me prenait? Sacrifier ce que j'avais le plus envie pour un vampire! Pitoyable, dois-je avouer.

-Et qu'est-ce que je gagne d'autre si je deviens comme toi? demandai-je sans lâcher du regard le chevreuil.

-Mon respect.

-Alors, je préfère de loin prendre le risque de perdre ton respect que me passer du sang d'humain.

-Tu gagnes aussi une vie normale de vampire. Tu es toujours en train de « dormir »…

Je savais cela. Je ne comprenais pas cela puisque habituellement, les vampires ne dormaient pas. Qu'est-ce que j'avais? Je le demandai à Edward. Ce dernier me raconta avec beaucoup de détails ma situation et je compris alors par où voulait venir Alice en me disant que je n'étais pas Bella. Puis, je pris connaissance du mariage entre l'autre Bella avec Edward. Il me parla et je vis les pétillements dans ses yeux.

-Elle est gaffeuse, mais si séduisante, dit-il.

Je souris. Il l'aimait réellement. Je baissai les yeux pour ne pas à avoir affronté son regard. Moi, j'étais le parfait contraire de cette Bella. Alors, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse m'aimer. Je fus attristée à cette visualisation.

-Une partie d'elle est restée en toi, avoua-t-il.

J'arquai un sourcil.

-Son regard empli de curiosité, révéla-t-il. Tu es aussi curieuse qu'elle.

« **Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire cela. Elle ne voudra pas devenir comme nous… et je perdrai Bella, mon amour. Que j'aurais dû résister pendant notre nuit de noce.** », songea-t-il sans réfléchir que je pouvais suivre ses pensées. Je pus y déceler de la culpabilité et cela me transperça le cœur. « **Je t'en prie, il faut que tu deviennes comme lui! Je ne veux pas que mon mari soit malheureux** », me supplia ma voix dans ma tête. Pourtant, ce n'était pas moi qui pensais. Je devinai tout de suite que c'était l'autre Bella. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait communiquer avec moi! Je grimaçai à la proposition que j'allais faire au beau mâle.

-J'accepte, fis-je en souriant.

-Quoi?

-De devenir « végétarienne », comme l'as dit Carlisle, souris-je. Tu m'as expliqué que j'étais l'instinct vampirique que ta Bella ne voulait pas accepter, à moins que je devienne « végétarienne ».

Il hocha la tête.

-Je crois qu'en chassant cette nuit, cela a créé un lien entre moi et ta Bella.

Il eut un sourire triomphant.

-Je viens de l'entendre.

Je n'en revenais pas de faire cela, mais je savais que je ne serais pas capable de rendre ce beau mâle malheureux. Alors à quoi bon continuer? Je me doutais que cela serait dur, mais je devais au moins le faire pour lui et pour… l'autre Bella. « Je t'aiderai », souffla l'autre Bella. Je frissonnai. Renoncer à mon envie de prendre un humain comme repas, dur combat que cela allait être.

Deux mois! deux mois que je ne mangeais pas d'humain que des animaux insignifiants! Ah, je sentais que j'allais mourir. Tout ça pour une personne que je ne connaissais même pas et pour… ce Edward, qui était plus heureux que jamais. Je ne savais pas quand j'allais fléchir, mais je sentais que cela s'approchait. J'avais toujours faim! Et je devais résister. Étrangement, Alice était plus aimable avec moi pour je ne sais quelle raison. Peut-être qu'elle était contente que je ne chasse plus d'humains! Ah, du sang d'humain s'écoulant dans ma bouche! Non, il ne fallait pas je pense à ça! Je ne devais surtout pas céder. « Tu peux y arriver! », entendis-je dans ma tête.

-Ouais, sois moi pendant un instant, sifflai-je, intrigant Edward.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends? me demanda ce dernier, curieux.

-Ah, rien! Je parle à ta femme, grommelai-je.

Je ne sais pas comment déchiffrer le sentiment qui traversa les yeux dorés d'Edward, mais je jalousai l'autre Bella d'être autant aimée par ce beau mâle. «Je ne suis pas mieux que toi.», me dit-elle dans ma tête.

-Elle est bonne celle-là! m'exclamai-je.

J'allais passer une vraie folle entendant des voix.

-Si tu avais vu comment il parlait de toi, idiote!

Edward me lança un regard, ahuri. Je l'ignorai. «De toute manière, nous serons unies, alors tu profiteras aussi de son amour.», me fit-elle remarquer. Un petit sourire s'empara de mes lèvres. « Bon, tu vois, ce n'est pas si mal de devenir « végétarienne ». Alors arrête de chialer sur ton sort et assume ton choix comme je l'ai fait!».

-Hé, pas obligée d'être sur les nerfs! tentai-je de la calmer.

Lorsqu'elle hurlait dans ma tête, j'avais un de ces maux de tête après. Je me massai les tempes. J'avais faim! Je devais aller chasser au plus vite, avant de céder! Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée lorsque Emmett vint me bloquer le chemin.

-Ôte-toi de mon chemin, le costaud, l'intimai-je.

-Non, refusa-t-il.

-Hé, la bouillasse, je dois aller chasser!

Son regard amusé devint sombre.

-Alors, tu me laisses passer! m'impatientai-je.

-Non!

-Laisse-la passer, ordonna la voix d'Edward. Je l'accompagne.

Je lançai un regard triomphant au costaud, qui se déplaça. «Tu pourrais être plus aimable avec Emmett, il ne fait que son devoir.», me conseilla l'autre Bella. Je soupirai, sentant une soudaine culpabilité monter en moi.

-Désolée, la bouillasse, dis-je à l'intention d'Emmett.

Il rugit. « Force-toi un peu quand même! ».

-Bon, je suis désolée, Emmett, lâchai-je à contre cœur.

-Ah, merci, ma chère Bella, dit-il, se doutant que c'était l'autre qui m'avait forcée.

Tout le monde savait maintenant que la vraie Bella pouvait communiquer avec moi. Alors, souvent, Alice me demandait de lui faire passer des messages, ce qu'elle m'énervait à ces moments-là! Ne savait-elle pas que l'autre était en moi?

-Je t'emmène en ville après la chasse, me suggéra Edward avec son sourire habituel.

-Je… je… oui, bégayai-je.

J'étais maintenant capable d'être en compagnie des humains sans leur sauter dessus, sûrement grâce à la voix de l'autre Bella qui me hurlait après dès que je fixais trop longtemps un humain, m'enlevant tout envie de le goûter. «Encore un autre entraînement!», se réjouit mon autre.

-Si tu me hurles une autre fois dans ma tête, je t'étripe, la menaçai-je mentalement.

-« Et comment? », ricana-t-elle.

-Je trouverai le moyen!

Je l'entendis rire dans ma tête. C'était le soir à Port Angeles et j'avais beaucoup moins faim. Alors, je pouvais plus me contrôler en présence de tous ces humains si appétissant. Je déglutis, tentant de cacher mon envie devant Edward. Ce dernier riait à cause de la tête que je faisais, d'après lui. Je vis un jeune couple dans la vitrine d'un restaurant. Il semblait être heureux et je le trouvai mignon à l'observer. Je m'incrustai dans leurs pensées. « **Quoi dire? Il va me trouver idiote si je lui parle de la température!** », s'insinuait la jeune fille. «**Elle est tellement belle. J'aurais peut-être dû attendre avant de l'inviter à sortir, je n'étais prêt à l'affronter seul!**», songeait le gars. Je ris et Edward se joignit, ayant sûrement suivi les pensées du couple, lui aussi.

-Où l'as-tu rencontrée? demandai-je au beau mâle. Ta Bella, précisai-je, voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-À l'école, me répondit-il, mais je croyais te l'avoir dit ça.

Je haussai les épaules et regardai aux alentours. Soudain, je vis dans une ruelle, beaucoup plus loin, (j'avais une vision parfaite, même surhumaine) une fille seule en train de marcher, suivie par deux gars.

-Attends-moi, ici, dis-je à Edward.

-Ne fais pas d'idiotie.

-Non, je sais me contrôler, je viens tout juste de remplir ma panse.

Je me dirigeai vers la ruelle, curieuse. J'entendis les pensées d'un des gars : « **On va bien s'amuser avec celle-là! J'espère qu'elle est docile, au moins.** » Je sentis la rage s'emparer de moi, me doutant de ce que réservaient ce salaud à la fille. Je me mis à courir de façon humaine afin que de passer pour une humaine aux yeux des passeurs. Lorsque je fus dans la ruelle, la fille était coincée entre le mur et les deux gars. Si je tuais ces deux salauds, serait-ce comme si j'avais fléchi à ma soif?

-Hé, intervins-je en allant vers le trio. Qu'est-ce que vous faites à cette fille?

La jeune fille me lança un regard effrayé. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, contre le mur. Elle s'agrippait aux briques de ce dernier comme si elle voulait fondre dedans afin de pouvoir disparaître.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires! cracha un des gars. Quoique tu puisses aussi nous être utile. Dan, garde la fille pour toi, moi, je prends celle-là.

Je serrai les poings alors que le mec s'approchait de moi. J'avais envie de le tuer, mais je ne devais pas le faire devant la fille. Celle-ci serait trop traumatisée par le spectacle.

-Allez, laissez cette fille partir, proposai-je avec ma voix envoûtante.

Le sourire malicieux aux lèvres, le gars secoua la tête. Je tremblais de rage et je regrettais d'avoir demandé à Edward de me laisser seule, car je sentais que je flancherais. Je le fixai droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as des beaux yeux, toi, me complimenta-t-il.

-Parfois, il faut se méfier de l'apparence, murmurai-je.

Je l'éblouissais et il ne pouvait plus bouger. Je m'approchai subtilement vers le Dan et la jeune fille sans quitter des yeux l'autre gars.

-Quel est ton prénom? le questionnai-je.

-Zac!

Je souris et il frissonna. Dan m'empoigna les bras et je serrai les dents.

-Je crois que je te préfère à l'autre, susurra-t-il près de mon oreille.

Je sentais son odeur. « Résiste! » m'ordonna l'autre Bella.

« -Pour laisser ces salauds vivrent! Non!, refusai-je.»

Je fis un petit signe à l'autre fille de partir, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. J'attendis qu'elle soit assez loin pour passer à l'attaque. J'assénai un violent coup de coude dans l'abdomen de Dan, qui se plia en deux. Puis, je sautai sur Zac, ma bouche contre son cou. Il hurla lorsque mes dents se plantèrent dans sa peau, mais j'étouffai son hurlement en plaquant ma main contre sa bouche Il tomba au sol comme un chiffon, vidé de son sang, et je m'attaquai à l'autre, qui était paralysé par la peur. Je souris.

-Tu ne veux plus de moi, persiflai-je.

Je l'attrapai par le cou et mordis dans sa chair avec avidité.

* * *

**Je sais que c'est un peu irréaliste que l'instincct vampirique de Bella résiste pendant deux mois avant de fléchir, mais dans l'autre version, le chapitre était beaucoup plus long et expliquait tout. Alors, dsl.**

**Au grand plaisir de voir des reviews (anonymes y compris) plus nombreuses, s'il vous plaît:) **

Je fais mon possible pour vous envoyer le prochain le chapitre le plus rapidement que possible. Bye Bye.


	6. L'union

Il y aura plusieurs partie (trois) dans cette fiction. La première est consacrée à Bella qui raconte l'histoire. Cependant, la deuxième ce sera Élizabeth, Alice, et Bella qui raconteront l'histoire. Pour la troisième, ce sera un mixte de tous les personnes (Alice, Edward, Félix -je ne vous dit pas qui c'est-, Bella, Élizabeth et Rosalie) qui raconteront l'histoire. Aussi que certaines points dans cette histoire ne coordonne pas avec le roman:P En dernier lieu, il y a les descriptions physiques et psychologiques des personnages (les personnages que vous connaissez déjà le sont beaucoup moins, décrit) Par contre, les Volturi seront un peu différents, même noms,mais pas même apparences.

**_Petit mot de l'auteure :_** O.K, ce chapitre est plus long qu'à l'habituel... alors, ne vous attendez pas à ce que les autres le soient autant que lui :s. J'ai seulement eu des inspirations par bout, lol. Je voulais seulement vous avertir de cela afin que vous n'espériez pas en voir des aussi longs (enfin, il se peut que cela arrive, mais ce sera dans une inspiration totale, lol)

* * *

**_Réponse des reviews :_**

_**Naikyy :**_ Hé, merci pour ta reviews. Je crois que tu aimais bien les longs chapitres, bien là tu es servie, Naikyy, lol:P Ce n'était pas voulu, mais j'ai rajouté des choses de plus dans le chapitre 6 afin d'avoir plus d'anecdotes dedans. Alors, je te laisse la lecture de ce chapitre, qui je l'espère est bine, honnêtement:P

_**Puky :**_ Tu as raison pour le point que cela aurait été bien que l'instinct vampirique ne soit pas aussi docile, mais toi, tu l'écriras dans un de tes fictions si tu veux, lol. Une lutte intérieure, comme tu dis. Par contre, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé... Bon, je ne te retarde pas plus, je te laisse lire mon chapitre 6, lol.

**_Arya15 :_** O.K, tu vas peut-être être un peu déçue de la réaction de Edward... Par contre, tu ne seras pas déçue de celle de Bella, enfin je l'espère, lol. En tout cas, je te laisse la lecture de mon chapitre.

_**tueuse-en-serie-joke :**_ Merci pour ta reviews. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, lol. Alors, je te laisse à la lecture du chapitre, lol. Lis pour connaître si ton espoir est vain ou est réalisé, lol.

* * *

6. L'union

Je m'éveillai à côté de deux corps inertes. Elle avait cédé! Je m'empressai de quitter les lieux avec ma vitesse surhumaine et me retrouvai à côté d'Edward. Ce dernier fut étonné de voir que j'avais les yeux rouges.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas suivie? m'écriai-je, hors de moi.

-Je… euh…

-Edward, il va falloir tout recommencer à zéro!

-Attends, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? me demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de la laisser sans surveillance? m'énervai-je.

Des regards s'étaient tournés vers nous et je me calmai. J'allai vers la Volvo de mon époux et m'assis à la place du passager. Mon mari vint me rejoindre, toujours éberlué par ma réapparition imprévue. Je lui racontai toute l'histoire et il soupira.

-Par contre, elle a tué des personnes qui n'étaient pas innocentes, au moins.

-Tu vas l'excuser! m'exclamai-je.

-Ils voulaient faire du mal à la jeune fille.

Je grognai.

-Ton instinct vampirique est encore jeune et de plus, il a résisté deux mois.

-Wouah! m'exclamai-je, sarcastique. Deux mois! c'est merveilleux, Edward, quel exploit?

-Bella, calme-toi. Tu as bien droit de fléchir quelques fois. De plus, c'est très bon deux mois, Bella…

Je soupirai de découragement et je demandai à mon époux de nous ramener à la maison, ce qu'il à une vitesse folle. Par contre, depuis que j'étais un vampire, je n'avais plus peur de la vitesse, même que je l'appréciais lorsqu'elle était très élevée. Le silence trôna tout le trajet puisque je ne voulais pas parler. Je regarder, dans le noir, le paysage défiler sous mes eux. Puis, nous fûmes à la villa. Je me précipitai dans la chambre d'Edward –notre chambre, je veux dire– pour m'enfermer (Emmett avait réparé la porte défoncée). Pourquoi avait-elle cédé?

-Bella? entendis-je Rosalie m'interpeller au travers de la porte.

-Entre, Rose!

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me sourit timidement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait? Son silence me rendait nerveuse, ne connaissant pas la raison pour laquelle elle était là.

-Elle a cédé, devina-t-elle.

-Oui, grommelai-je. Pourtant, je lui dis de résister.

-Edward m'a tout raconté. Veux-tu en parler?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris pour fléchir à la tentation, c'est tout.

-Par contre, les deux gars voulaient violer cette pauvre fille, me rappela-t-elle. Dis-toi que tu as sauvé une personne d'un cauchemar…

Je me rappelai comment Rosalie était devenue un vampire et je me pinçai les lèvres.

-Moi, connaissant ce que l'on ressent, je te remercie de lui avoir évité ça, fit-elle. Bella, ton instinct vampirique a cédé pour empêcher un malheur de se produire. Ne sois pas trop exigeante avec toi-même.

-Je sais, soupirai-je. Cela fait seulement deux mois et demis que j'ai ce dédoublement de personnalité et…

-Cela a pris un siècle pour Carlisle avant de devenir immunisé du sang des humains, me coupa-t-elle. Attends-toi à ce que cela prenne au moins un an.

-Un an avant un voyage de noce, me désolai-je, tête basse.

Rosalie me sourit avec compassion et passa son bras autour de mon cou. Plus je m'approchais de ma belle-sœur, plus je l'appréciais. Cependant, je devais l'avouer que je l'avais un peu jugée sur le fait qu'elle tentait de me convaincre de ne pas devenir vampiresse. Maintenant, je me rendais compte qu'elle avait bien fait puisque cela m'avait fait peur. Et cette peur m'avait protégée de mon instinct vampirique. Je me demande comment cela aurait passé si je n'avais pas eu ce dédoublement de personnalité? Est-ce que cela aurait été encore pire? Je préférai ne plus y penser.

-Tu me fais rire, Bella, avoua-t-elle. Tu sais bien que Edward va s'arranger pour compenser!

-Et comment? voulus-je savoir.

-Une soirée romantique, je ne sais pas. Par contre, je connais assez mon frère pour ça.

-Merci, Rose, murmurai-je.

-Hé, tu es maintenant ma petite sœur! Alors, il faut bien que je m'occupe d'elle, ricana-t-elle. Que dirais-tu d'un bon film?

-Il y a un match de baseball! Crois-tu vraiment que les gars vont nous laisser la télévision pour cinq secondes?

Nous nous esclaffâmes simultanément. Nous finîmes par discuter toute la nuit de tout et de rien, renforçant notre lien d'amitié.

Edward monta à la chambre lorsque Rosalie en partit. Il m'embrassa avec ferveur –je m'étais ennuyée de cela. Des frissons traversèrent mon échine alors que ses mains caressaient mon cou. Il me força à m'allonger sur le lit, tête sur l'oreiller. Il m'enveloppa de ses bras et déposa sa joue sur la mienne.

-Je m'ennuis des nuits où tu dormais paisiblement dans ta chambre alors que je te regardais, confessa-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

-Je peux essayer, ricanai-je.

Je fermai les yeux et détendit tout mon corps en respirant normalement. Des images de mon passé défila dans ma tête : ma mère me prenant dans ses bras alors que je n'avais que sept ans. Le large sourire de ma mère jeune de caractère. Je la revis lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé sa grossesse.

-Est-ce que tu dors vraiment, Bella? s'informa Edward après un moment.

-Mm… fis-je mine d'être ensommeillée.

-Tu sais que tu aurais pu être une parfaite pour le film « La belle aux bois dormant », rit-il.

-Bah, je tentais de ramener ces nuits.

-Très bonne!

Je me retournai afin d'avoir son visage face au mien. Mes yeux s'accrochèrent aux yeux et je ne parlai plus. Je voulais que le temps s'arrête à ce moment précis pour profiter de mon amour près de moi sans que mon autre personnalité ne s'éveille. Je déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres qui s'en empara. Mes bras l'entourèrent pour l'emmener vers moi.

-Nous pourrions profiter de ma conscience pour aller se promener, proposai-je entre deux baisers.

-Je le fais déjà assez avec ton instinct vampirique, refusa-t-il après m'avoir volé un autre baiser. De toute manière, j'aime ce que nous faisons en ce moment.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

-Pourquoi cette question, Bella?

-Mon autre moi t'aime, la preuve que je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

-Je n'en sais rien, m'avoua-t-il. Elle a la même apparence que la tienne et tu sais à quel point je te trouve belle. Plus elle progresse, plus elle te ressemble.

-Alors plus tu l'aimes, devinai-je.

Il secoua la tête en disant : «Plus je l'apprécie, jamais je ne pourrai l'aimer puisqu'elle ne sera jamais complètement toi!»

-Par contre, je suis sûr qu'une partie d'elle va rester avec toi, dit-il, le sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Sa beauté.

-Tu l'as déjà. Je dirais plus son côté séducteur et envoûtant.

Je ris. Il avait raison, je ne pouvais le nier.

-Je crois que tu vas l'aimer cette nouvelle partie de moi.

-Je suis désolé!

-Oh, ce n'est pas si grave. De toute manière, je devais bien m'attendre de changer un peu après ma transformation, mon amour, surtout ce côté, étant vampire. Il faut bien que le vampire attire ses proies, souris-je. Et la mienne se trouve justement à côté de moi, lui minaudai-je près de l'oreille.

-Bella Cullen veut prendre son époux pour son dîner, s'affola faussement Edward, les yeux écarquillés.

Lorsque nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée, au lendemain, Carlisle lisait le journal de Seattle calmement, assis à son fauteuil. Nous nous approchâmes de lui et je pus lire le gros titre du journal « Deux hommes morts étrangement retrouvés dans une ruelle de Port Angeles! ». Je tressaillis et mon mari caressa le dos de ma main de son pouce. Mon beau-père releva la tête et eut un triste sourire.

-Tu es donc de retour, Bella, dit-il. Je me demandais quand ton instinct vampirique allait céder.

-Ils voulaient violer une jeune fille, me défendit aussitôt Edward.

-Oh, il fallait bien s'attendre à cela, Edward. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Il était calme, ce qui me rassura. Je regardai mon époux et ce dernier avait les yeux noirs comme le charbon. Je serrai les dents, hésitante à lui proposer d'aller chasser. Par contre, je devais penser à son bien.

-Edward, pars chasser avec Emmett, qui doit avoir une de ces faims.

Il se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Emmett s'était rétabli d'une blessure causée par moi. Mon instinct vampirique et lui aimait bien se tirailler et souvent, c'était mon autre moi qui gagnait contre lui, bien qu'il soit beaucoup moins fort que Emmett. Lors de ma longue « inconscience », j'avais beau eu essayer de convaincre mon autre personnalité de ne pas provoquer mon beau-frère, mais elle ne m'écoutait pas. C'était seulement pour s'amuser, comme disait mon autre moi. Cependant, cette fois-là, cela avait été un peu trop loin.

Maintenant, il n'attendait qu'un des gars pour aller chasser (il était trop orgueilleux pour chasser avec les filles qui auraient tôt fait de se moquer de lui –à son avis). Hé, oui, sa faculté de chasse s'était affaiblie et je m'en voulais amèrement.

-Allez, mon amour, insistai-je, voyant qu'il hésitait. Les fille seront là pour me surveiller!

-De toute manière, il sera bien obligé, s'exclama Carlisle. J'ai organisé une semaine de chasse avec Jasper et Emmett. Alors, tu viendras.

-Mais…, voulut argumenter mon époux.

-Tu viens, le coupa Emmett, descendant l'escalier.

-Tu vois, vous vous amuserez, ajoutai-je en souriant.

Le reste de la journée, Edward fut accaparé par les préparatifs pour sa semaine de chasse avec les gars. Avant de partir, il hésita longuement à traverser le seuil de la porte, faisant rire Alice qui venait de revenir de sa chasse avec Esmée.

-N'aie pas peur, grand frère, se moqua la voyante en lui tapotant l'épaule. Nous allons veiller sur ta femme.

J'embrassai tendrement mon mari sur les lèvres pour lui dire au revoir. Par contre, il restait comme un piquet à me fixer d'un regard inquiet. « Il n'a pas chassé depuis au moins deux semaines. », me doutai-je en le regardant.

-Aurais-tu peur que nous ne soyons pas de taille de maîtriser ta femme? le taquina Rosalie, adossé au mur. Allez, pars en confiance, Edward!

Finalement, je dus le guider jusqu'au Jeep, sous l'éclat de rire des filles. Je le forçai à s'installer derrière et partis à toute vitesse dans la maison. Je lui envoyai la main alors que la voiture quittait la villa.

-Bon, enfin la maison pour nous, les filles! se réjouit Alice, le large sourire aux lèvres.

-Faisons, du shopping! proposa Rosalie puisque le ciel était occupé par des gros nuages gris foncé.

-Es-tu sûre que c'est une bonne idée avec Bella? lança Esmée, hésitante.

-Je ne crois pas, dis-je.

-Par contre, ton instinct vampirique est maintenant capable d'endurer la présence d'humains autour d'elle, fit remarquer Alice.

Je réfléchis un moment.

-Non, c'est plus sécuritaire pour les humains, refusai-je. Par contre, vous, vous pouvez y aller.

-Alors je resterai avec toi, proposa Esmée. Alice, Rosalie, allez-y.

Mes deux belles-sœurs hésitèrent un moment puis elles montèrent en vitesse à l'étage, me faisant rire. Esmée m'entoura les épaules de son bras et m'attira vers la cuisine, me proposant de faire un souper. Je fronçai les sourcils puisqu'elle savait mieux que moi que les vampires ne mangeaient pas.

-Je veux seulement faire une activité, s'expliqua-t-elle. Le domaine culinaire m'a toujours attiré.

-Et à qui est-ce qu'on va donner les plats que nous allons confectionner?

-Oh, il y a bien quelqu'un qui va vouloir en manger!

-Comme… mon père, suggérai-je en souriant.

Nous étions la fin de semaine et j'avais envie de voir Charlie depuis un moment. Cela serait une parfaite occasion pour le voir, je me sentais assez forte pour ne pas m'en prendre à mon père. Cependant, je me doutais que Edward ne voudrait pas m'amener voir mon père. Alors, j'avais gardé cette idée pour moi.

Esmée me lança un regard incrédule, surprise que je propose cela. Puis, un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Elle se gratta la tête, réfléchissant à ma proposition. Je n'osai pas déranger sa réflexion, de peur qu'elle dise non.

-Et pourquoi pas? dit-elle finalement alors que je sortais les ingrédients pour confectionner une lasagne. Cela n'est pas mal comme idée. Par contre, il faudra en parler à Edward afin qu'il t'accompagne.

-Nous ne pourrions pas le faire maintenant? persistai-je.

-Non, nous ne sommes qu'au début novembre, Bella. C'est beaucoup trop tôt, surtout si tu viens d'Alaska. Il faudrait que ce soit pour Noël.

-Nous ne pourrons pas conserver les repas jusqu'à ce temps.

-Mais nous pouvons nous entraîner, rit-elle.

J'étais un peu déçue de la proposition d'Esmée, mais cela devait être plus sécuritaire d'attendre un peu plus. Par contre, Edward… je doutais qu'il veuille me permettre d'aller chez Charlie alors que j'étais en pleine union avec mon autre moi. Lui, qui était si protecteur envers moi, comment pourrait-il vouloir me mettre en danger? Cependant, je pouvais espérer en tentant de le manipuler comme lui, il me faisait si souvent avant que je ne devienne vampiresse –j'avais ce côté séducteur, comme il me l'avait dit. Est-ce que un côté séducteur vampirique fonctionnait sur un autre vampire? J'allais connaître la réponse.

Nous fîmes la popote jusqu'à ce que Alice et Rosalie reviennent. Je sentais ma faim s'accroître, il fallait je chasse si je ne voulais pas que mon côté vampirique apparaisse alors que Edward n'était pas là. Je proposai à Rosalie d'aller chasser.

-Bella, il faut éveiller ton côté vampirique si tu veux réussir l'u…, commença-t-elle.

-Préfères-tu te retrouver plaquée au mur, mes dents dans ton cou, l'interrompis-je, connaissant le mauvais caractère de mon autre moi.

-Nous sommes trois, nous pouvons te maîtriser, s'offusqua Alice.

Je soupirai. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il arriverait si mon instinct vampirique s'éveillait puisqu'il avait re-goûter au sang humain. J'avais un peu peur.

-Au pire, je chasserai avec toi lorsque ton instinct vampirique sera là, lança Rosalie, triomphante.

-Mais…, voulus-je rouspéter.

-Non, ce sera plus tard, point à la ligne, me coupa sèchement Esmée. Nous voulons que ton union soit finie le plus tôt possible.

Je laissai tomber tout argument, me doutant que je ne gagnerais pas avec elles. Je redoutais l'approche du retour de mon autre moi. Je voulais assouvir ma faim au plus vite avant de devenir trop agressive. Soudain, Alice se paralysa et je cessai de respirer : elle avait une vision. Les minutes suivantes furent interminables pour moi.

-Bella! s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse.

-Quoi?

-Je viens de te voir, dit-elle. Tout est bientôt fini!

Je fronçai le front.

-Je t'ai vue inconsciente, continua-t-elle.

-Je le suis quand mon autre moi est là, normal.

-Non! Ton corps ne bougeait plus, vous étiez, les deux inconscientes!

-Quand? m'intriguai-je aussitôt en agrippant les bras de ma belle-sœur.

-Surprise!

Je grognai fortement.

-N'essais pas d'être menaçante, Bella Cullen! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Je le suis plus que toi.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire quand? demandai-je, renfrognée.

Elle se libéra de mon emprise et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Elle me darda d'un regard pénétrant. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me fouillait. Je fus mal à l'aise.

-Quelques mois, environ dix-huit, murmura-t-elle.

-Dix-huit! m'écriai-je, ahurie. Mais c'est long, dix-huit mois!

-Pas dans une vie vampirique.

Dans dix-huit mois, on allait être au milieu mai, pas de cette année, mais l'autre! Ah, je manquerais la l'année complète de l'université, même deux -si je calculais bien-, incluant Edward! Non, je ne voulais pas manquer deux années, moi. Ce serait après beaucoup plus dur pour moi de mentir à mon père et ma mère. Il fallait que je trouve un plan pour me sortir de ce pétrin. Peut-être que je pouvais faire semblant de lâcher les études pour une année sabbatique. Par contre, mes parents voudraient m'étriper si je leur disais cela. Je ne savais que trop penser de la situation.

La semaine passa et je m'angoissai tout le long pour mon union. Dix-huit mois. Je me répétais cela chaque seconde de la semaine. Étrangement, je n'étais pas devenue « inconsciente »! Je devais pourtant chasser quelque chose avant de me faiblir trop. J'avais de la difficulté à me tenir debout sans que mes pieds ne flanchassent.

-Il faut qu'elle chasse, décréta Esmée, inquiète de mon état.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que l'autre n'est pas encore apparue, murmura Rosalie.

-C'est simple, son côté vampirique disparaît peu à peu pour lui laisser la place, se réjouit Alice.

-Pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de sang! sifflai-je. Donnez-moi n'importe quoi! Sang de chevreuil!

Sitôt, Esmée disparut. Rosalie s'assit à côté de moi en me regardant attentivement.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec les yeux aussi noirs, commenta-t-elle.

-Et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi faible, soufflai-je. Comment est-ce que vous faites pour tenir deux semaines et plus sans sang?

-Nous chassons aux alentours, mais des jeunes vampires ont une beaucoup plus grande soif de sang que nous, dit Alice.

Esmée revint et me demanda de la suivre.

Dès que je vis le chevreuil près d'un arbre, une seconde après, je savourais son sang pour tenter de recouvrir le minimum de force pour pouvoir me tenir correctement debout. Lorsque j'eus fini mon premier souper depuis une semaine complètement, j'avais encore faim.

Nous entendîmes les roues de la Jeep s'approcher de la villa. À peine que la Jeep était stationnée, Edward fut à mes côtés, les sourcils froncés.

-Il fallait absolument qu'elle se nourrisse, déclara Esmée.

-Quoi? Son instinct vampirique n'est pas revenu! s'étonna mon époux.

-Je crois qu'elle est sur le bon chemin, dit joyeusement Rosalie.

Les dix-huit passèrent très rapidement, plus que je ne l'avais prévu. Mon côté vampirique prit trois fois le contrôle de mon corps et flancha trois fois –dont, la première au cinquième mois, la deuxième au onzième mois et la troisième à la fin du dix-septième. Que de la progression, avait-je pu constaté. Mes yeux étaient d'un bourgogne doré, étrangement.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteure : **C'est Bella la vampiresse qui parle dans le 1 er flash back:p

* * *

_¤1er flash Back¤_

Au milieu octobre de l'année suivante (ma supposée deuxième année d'université), cela faisait déjà six mois déjà que je résistais depuis mon autre défaillance, au cinquième mois! Celle-ci n'avait été qu'un manque de volonté de ma par. J'en avais assez d'être « végétarienne ». Je voulais re-goûter au sang si délicieux des humains. Alors, sans en avertir les Cullen, j'étais allée à Port Angeles, où le gibier (les humains) se faisaient très faciles à chasser et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ce soit une connaissance de l'autre Bella. Cela avait été si simple de séduire un humain pour le guider dans une ruelle. Si prévisibles les humains, je lui avais fait des louanges pour qu'il se sente en confiance avec moi et qu'il veuille me séduire à son tour. Par contre, après avoir cédé, c'était l'autre Bella qui avait pris le contrôle du corps. Dès que j'étais revenue « consciente », tous les Cullen ne m'avaient pas lâcher les basket et chacun leur tour, ils me surveillaient de très près. J'avais l'impression d'être à la prison et en train de regarder, les gardiens changer à la fin de leur quart.

Depuis, je regardais les humains avec une telle avidité que parfois Edward me retenait fermement par le bras pour m'empêcher de céder. En plus, la voix de l'autre Bella hurlait tellement de fois que j'oubliais ma faim, la suppliant de cesser. J'en avais mal au cerveau lorsqu'elle hurlait. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait parler avec moi encore. Je tentais de découvrir en ces mois.

J'étais en compagnie d'Alice, qui sautillait de joie à l'idée de chasser. Ce qu'elle pouvait être hystérique, cette vampiresse. Par contre, nous avions commencé à beaucoup mieux s'entendre. Elle m'invitait souvent à faire du shopping et moi, je refusais le plus fréquemment que possible! Par contre, parfois, elle réussissait à m'y amener de force. Je ne saisissais toujours pas la raison pour laquelle le shopping était si important, surtout pendant l'union que je devais finir avec l'autre Bella.

-Il peut avoir des amies de Bella qui vont me voir! argumentais-je pour m'éviter cela.

-Oh, ils sont tous partis à leur université! rétorquait-elle, exaspérée.

Je fermai les yeux pour mieux me concentrer sur les sons. Contrairement aux autres vampires, je me fiais sur mon ouïe pour me guider jusqu'à mon gibier. Par contre, mon odorat m'était aussi d'une grande utilité. Soudain, un son attira mon attention.

Ce n'était pas un cerf : pas assez discret. Le pas était beaucoup trop confiant pour que ce soit un quelconque animal de la forêt, qui restait toujours sur leurs gardes. Je me concentrai encore plus à ce son. Des humains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là, ces idiots! Quoiqu'ils ne connaissent pas l'existence des vampires, surtout ceux de ma nature : étranges.

-Bella? s'inquiéta Alice en voyant que je me dirigeais à la direction inverse que les cerfs étaient.

-Attends-moi, ici, lui intimai-je en essayant d'être joyeuse.

Elle fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse. J'avais faim! Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas chasser et là, des humains étaient à ma portée. Quoi? J'étais une jeune vampiresse, après tout. « Oh, non, toi tu restes ici! » hurla la voix de l'autre Bella. Je grognai fortement, ayant oublié mon but –devenir « végétarienne ». Je serrai les poings et me retournai vers Alice.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait que nous trouvions quelque chose au plus vite, grommelai-je.

Alertée par mon mécontentement, se doutant que l'autre Bella venait de me parler, Alice empoigna mon bras et me tira au plus vite. Les seules fois où « elle » me parlait, c'était lorsque j'allais flanché et les autres, à mon grand malheur, l'avaient découvert.

-Maman! cria une voix d'enfant.

Sitôt, ma belle-sœur me lâcha le bras et se retourna, le sourcil arqué. Elle courut et je la suivis, mais plus rapide je la dépassai très facilement. Je me dirigeai par les cris du gamin angoissé. Soudain, je m'arrêtai. Peut-être était-ce mieux que ce soit Alice qui s'occupe du petit puisque j'avais une soif avide. Par contre, cela ferait un bon entraînement comme l'autre Bella aimait tant.

-Tais-toi, imbécile, siffla une autre voix d'un homme.

-Où est ma maman?

Kidnapping à Forks? Pour moi, c'était simplement impossible! Cependant, malgré ma faim croissante, je voulus m'en assurer. « Laisse Alice s'en occuper! » m'ordonna l'autre Bella.

« -Dans tes rêves! Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à un gamin! ripostai-je»

-Bella! entendis-je Alice m'interpeller.

« -Tu vois, même Alice, est de mon avis! »

« -Oh, bien sûr, mais toi, qui aime tant les entraînements. En voilà, un! »

Je m'arrêtai derrière un arbre pour observer les alentours. Je vis un petit enfant avec un petit sac à dos. Puis, mon regard fut attiré par l'homme qui forçait le garçon à le suivre.

-Je veux maman! couina le gamin.

-Si tu reparles une seule fois, je te coupe la langue, le menaça l'homme.

-Je croyais que tu m'emmenais à un parc, chigna le garçon.

L'étranger gifla l'enfant qui commença à pleurer. Je serrai les poings, outragée de la façon que ce salaud parlait au petit. « Attends au moins Alice! Elle s'occupera de ce mec…», me conseilla l'autre Bella.

« -Oh, génial et moi, je reste là sans agir! maugréai-je. Dans tes rêves! »

Alors que j'allais intervenir, je sentis la main de ma belle-sœur s'emparer de mon bras. Elle me le serra si fort que je grimaçai. Puis, elle porta son attention sur la scène.

-Tu crois que si je le tue, ça va compter pour…, commençai-je.

-Oh, non, c'est moi qui m'en occupe, m'interrompit Alice. Tu vas céder et je ne crois pas que Bella serait contente si je te laissais faire.

-Je t'en prie, la suppliai-je. C'est un salaud : il ne mérite pas la vie.

-Tu es comme Edward, toi! Par contre, tu ne peux pas faire la justice toi-même!

Je grognai intérieurement. J'avais appris que mon mari avait quitté Carlisle pendant un moment en avant assez d'être « végétarien » et qu'il n'avait tué que des criminels! C'était en quelque sorte un héros.

J'entendis les sanglots de l'enfant, qui me fendirent le cœur. Alice me lâcha le bras et se dirigea vers l'homme, sous me regard meurtrier. Je lui en voulais de ne pas me laisser donner une bonne correction à ce salaud.

-Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, mais est-ce votre enfant? entendis-je ma belle-sœur demander à l'étranger.

-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde? cracha-t-il.

-La sécurité d'un enfant me regarde lorsqu'elle est en danger.

« Pourquoi ne l'éblouit-elle pas? » me demandai-je, trouvant ridicule la technique d'Alice. J'avançai vers eux, décidant d'intervenir à ma façon. Je m'intéressai à l'enfant, qui écarquilla les yeux en me voyant. Le salaud m'intima de m'éloigner. Un sourire narquois s'étira sur mes lèvres.

-Comment t'appelles-tu, mon petit? demandai-je au gamin.

-Peter, marmonna-t-il.

Je sentais le regard noir d'Alice me transpercer mon dos. Par contre, j'étais complètement indifférente de cela, tout ce qui me préoccupait, c'était le petit.

-Peter, est-ce que ce monsieur est ton papa?

L'enfant hésita à répondre, jetant un regard craintif vers le salaud. Alors, je me mis entre lui et l'homme pour l'inviter à se confier. Je lui essuyai ses larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux en lui souriant. Il se pinça les lèvres. Puis, finalement, il secoua la tête. Je me relevai et me tournai vers l'étranger, le regard glacial.

-Vous frappez un enfant qui n'est pas vôtre, sifflai-je entre les dents.

J'avais plus d'effet sur le salaud que ma belle-sœur. Il se mordit les lèvres, visiblement intimidée. Je marchai jusqu'à lui et posai ma main glaciale sur son épaule, ne me concentrant plus sur ma force. Ne tenant plus sur les pieds, il tomba sur ses genoux.

-Occupes-toi de Peter, Alice, dis-je.

Elle me lança un regard ahuri.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Bella…

-Oh, tu te calmes, je ne lui ferai pas de mal… seulement l'emmener où il mérite. Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas me retenir, assurai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas que cet enfant soit traumatisé...

-Ah, pardonne-moi, Bella, soupira-t-elle ne s'adressant pas vraiment à moi. Par contre, elle est plus forte que moi, je n'y peux rien.

Je m'étais éveillée à côté du cadavre de l'homme. Alice était déjà bien loin avec l'enfant, à la demande de mon autre moi… Je ne pouvais pas vraiment en vouloir à mon autre personnalité puisque je n'avais pas tenté de l'arrêter –eu l'envie de l'arrêter après avoir su la situation-, étant du même avis qu'elle…

_¤Fin du 1er flash back¤ _

**Mot de l'auteure :** C'est Bella normale qui parle là au texte ci-dessous:P

En ce mois de début mai, j'étais moi-même et cela faisait une semaine que mon autre moi n'avait pas fait son retour. Je me réjouissais de pouvoir vivre pleinement maintenant sans avoir peur de faire du mal aux innocents. D'après Carlisle, cela démontrait une très bonne progression puisque je n'avais plus l'envie de tuer tous les humains passant près de moi, pouvant résister -enfin, un peu-, mais leur sang m'attirait toujours. Plus je restais consciente longtemps, plus la fin de mon union approchait, d'après mon beau-père.

Par contre, finalement, je n'avais pas pu aller voir mon père pour Noël, ni le jour de l'an (de ma "première" année d'université) –par cause de grippe très contagieuse (en fait, mon instinct vampirique n'était pas encore en état de séjourner quelques jours chez un humain). Mon père croyait que Edward et moi habitions dans la même résidence. Pour compenser, je lui avais écrit une longue lettre (six pages) pour m'excuser de mon absence. Par contre, pour l'année suivante (la "deuxième" de mon université), mon instinct vampirique n'était pas en contrôle de mon corps. Alors, j'avais pu aller le voir avec mon mari.

**Mot de l'auteure : **O.K , c'est Bella (la normale) qui parle dans ce flash back:P

_¤2e flash back¤_

J'entrai dans la maison de mon père, suivi d'Edward. Cela faisait plus d'un an que je ne l'avais pas vu et j'étais si heureuse de le retrouver en bonne santé! Edward était venu afin de s'assurer que tout irait bien -au cas où mon instinct vampirique apparaîtrait. Il m'avait aussi acheté des verres de contact teinté brun afin que mes yeux ors n'apparaissent pas.

-Oh, Bella, tu m'as tellement manquée, bégaya Charlie en me prenant dans ses bras.

J'avais fais exprès pour mettre un veste afin qu'il ne rende pas compte que ma peau était glacée. Tellement ému par nos retrouvailles, mon père ne rendit pas compte que ma peau était d'une blancheur incroyable. Il m'invita à le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine, où nous attendait un repas déjà préparé. Je fronçai les sourcils, surprise que mon père, Charlie Swan, eût confectionné le souper. Puis, finalement, il m'avoua l'avoir commandé, me faisant rire.

-Ta finesse pour la cuisine me manque, dit-il en souriant.

-Moi, c'est ton manque de finesse, blaguai-je.

J'écoutai avec avidité mon père raconter sa vie depuis mon départ. Je remarquai que son visage avait bien vieille d'un seul coup : des rides de vieillesse. Je souris, trouvant triste que lui, il devrait un jour affronter la mort. Je secouai la tête pour m'enlever cela de la tête. Je ne voulais quand même pas gâcher mes retrouvailles avec Charlie.

-Tu as changé, Bella, déclara-t-il.

-Pas tant que cela, souris-je, tentant de baisser la nervosité qui s'emparait de moi soudainement.

-Oh que si, insista-t-il. Tu as embelli. Alors, ma chérie, fini de parler de moi... Comment vont tes cours?

Je piquai trop fort le morceau de dinde avec ma fourchette, qui encocha le fond de l'assiette. Je ne mangeais pas vraiment honnêtement, cela ne me servait à rien! Par contre, je piquais sans cesse mon repas sans rien manger et malheureusement, mon père s'en aperçut.

-Pourquoi ne mangez-vous pas? nous questionna-t-il, à Edward et moi.

Je déglutis.

-Je n'ai pas faim depuis quelques temps, mentis-je en tentant de rester souriante.

Charlie fronça le nez.

-Serais-tu enceinte, Bella? m'interrogea-t-il, soudainement, me faisant lâcher ma fourchette. Tu es pâle comme ta mère lorsqu'elle te portait au début de la grossesse et en plus, tu n'as pas faim.

Que pouvais-je dire? Je ne m'étais pas attendue à cette interrogation et j'aurais préféré m'en passer. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers mon époux. Ce dernier ne disait rien, calme comme toujours. Je me crispai.

-Bien sûr que non, papa, ricanai-je, nerveuse. Où vas-tu pêcher ça?

Charlie sembla sceptique, mais ne relever pas ma réponse.

-Tu ne me mentirais pas, n'est-ce pas, Bella?

-Je ne suis pas enceinte, papa, je te l'assure.

Il ne dit plus rien sur ce sujet de la soirée. Par contre, je voyais bien qu'il cherchait d'autres indices possibles pouvant prouver que j'étais enceinte, mais il ne se doutait pas que j'étais maintenant une vampiresse ne pouvant enfanter. Par contre, nous passâmes une très belle soirée à se remémorer de certains souvenirs.

_¤fin du 2e flash back¤_

Ma mère, elle, m'avait envoyé des dizaines de photos de sa petite Élisabeth, son nouveau nourrisson, et Phil. J'étais folle de la petite qui était née prématurément. Je m'était excusée par lettre de ne pas pouvoir être là afin de rendre visite à ma petite sœur. Phil faisait son possible pour prendre soin de Renée et Élisabeth à la fois puisque ma mère était faible. Je m'inquiétais un peu pour elle. Alors Edward avait été la voir (espionner serait le mot juste) et lorsqu'il était revenu, il m'avait rassurée. Avec elle, il fut plus simple de mentir en disant que nous manquions d'argent pour ne pas à avoir à aller en Floride. Alors, je lui envoyais des mails depuis près d'un an et demi.

Sam était venu plusieurs voir la progression de mon union avec mon instinct vampirique et à chaque fois, il semblait être satisfait. Cependant, pour un autre angle, son sang m'attirait toujours et je devais souvent m'agripper à quelque chose pour ne pas céder.

**Mot de l'auteure : **C'est Bella la vampiresse qui parle

_¤3e flash back¤_

On était au dizième mois des dix-huit mois lorsque Sam était venu observer la progression de l'union. J'étais en train de marcher tranquillement dans la fôret avec Edward, qui discutait avec moi. Il ne cessait de me louanger sur mon amélioration, bien que j'eusse tué un innocent, mais d'après lui, c'était mieux que d'autres nouveaux-nés. Alors, je me fiais à son jugement pour ma classe de nouveau-né.

-Bella, fais attention lorsque tu es prêt d'un humain, dit-il alors que j'enjambais une racine. L'autre jour, tu as failli fléchir.

-Oh, tu me gonfles avec tout ça, rétorquai-je, exaspéré. Cela fait près de cinq mois que je n'ai pas tué un humain! Vois ce bon côté, au lieu de me réprimander sur mes faiblesses. Je suis une vampiresse, pas une "végétarienne" née, moi! Sois un peu plus indulgent.

Il me lança un regard incrédule, étonné que j'eusse réagi ainsi.

-Il y a assez de ta femme qui me hurle dans la tête, elle n'a pas beaucoup de finesse, tu sais, maugréai-je.

-Elle veut simplement regagner son corps au plus vite, la défendit-il.

Je marmonnai dans ma barbe.

-Regarde, parfois, j'ai juste envie d'abandonner, O.K? lançai-je. Par contre, je ne veux pas te voir malheureux, car...

Je me tus promptement, me rendant compte de ce que je disais. Je préférais mourir au lieu de m'humilier en lui avouant que je n'étais pas indifférente de lui. Orgueil!

-Est-ce vrai? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui!

Il s'assit sur une roche, me forçant à arrêter ma marche. Je me retournai pour le regarder, il semblait si songeur (ce qu'il pouvait être craquant!). Il plongea son regard mordoré dans le mien et mes jambes vacillèrent, mais je repris rapidement contrôle de ma contenance.

-Dès que je re-goûte au sang humain, l'envie s'empare de moi, mais je sais la contrôler... enfin, c'est surtout grâce aux hurlement de ton épouse, lâchai-je, découragée.

-Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que ce soit simple, sourit-il.

Je soupirai, dépitée.

-Il est dur de satisfaire le désirs que vous, ta Bella et toi, voulez, lâchai-je.

-J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus Bella qui parle, avoua-t-il.

-Nous sommes toutes deux séparées, Edward, mais nos ressemblances sont frappants maintenant. Malhreuseusement, j'ai beaucoup plus de caractère que ta femme, c'est l'instinct vampirique, cela.

-Je sais.

-Je commence à croire que cela ne sert strictement à rien d'essayer, confessai-je à contre-coeur. Ta Bella ne sera jamais complètement "végétarienne"...

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je ne suis qu'une partie d'elle, Edward... pas complète.

Son front parfait se plissa d'incompréhension. Je souris bêtement.

-Elle reste un vampire, ta Bella, Edward. Moi, je construis la résistance et elle, elle construira l'immunisation. C'est très dure à expliquer...

-D'où as-tu appris cela?

-C'est logique, bon sang! m'exclamai-je. Je suis sa moitié de personnalité! Alors, si moi, je deviens végétarienne, il ne reste que l'autre moitié, ta Bella, à devenir immunisée! Par contre, l'immunisation est beaucoup plus dure à construire que la résistance...

Il voulut continuer la conversation, mais je refusai, voulant chasser avant de retourner à la villa. J'humai l'air et détecté un cerf non loin. Je courus vers lui puis dès qu'il fût à ma portée, je lui sautai dessus et m'abreuver de son sang chaud. Edward attendit patiemment que j'eusse fini mon brevage. Lorsque j'eus fini, il me proposa de retourner à la villa.

Dès que nous fûmes à moins de quinze mètres de la villa, je commençai à trembler, m'approchant de plus en plus à une odeur qui m'était très familière : Sam. Il fallait que je parte au plus vite avant que ce dernier ne meure sous mes dents, mais mon époux attrapa mon bras et me força à entrer.

-Tu veux vraiment la mort de quelqu'un, toit, sifflai-je.

-Non, je veux t'entraîner, riposta-t-il.

Je fus alors dans la même pièce que l'indient dont j'avais voulu, il y avait près d'un an, comme déjeuner. Je me raidis en le voyant et coupai automatiquement ma respiration. Par contre, son odeur était encore là. Comment? Je n'en sais rien, mais je pouvais encore sentir son odeur délectable et alléchante.

-Bella, la vampiresse, dit sombremment Sam en me dévisageant.

-Le noir, l'appelai-je, crispée.

-Mon odeur t'attire encore à ce que je vois, fit le Quileute.

-Malheureusement, oui, confirma Carlisle en s'assoyant sur le divan.

Sam tourna autour de moi, mes yeux le suivant facilement. «Résiste!» entendis-je dans ma tête. L'indien effleura ma peau de son doigt et je dus me serrai la mâchoire pour m'empêcher de m'en prendre à lui.

-Quelle progression, commenta-t-il en reculant de plusieurs pas. Félicitation, buveuse de sang...

-Veuillez ne pas l'appeler ainsi, Sam, intervint Carlisle, légèrement insulté.

-Je ne peux l'appeler Bella puisque ce n'est pas elle, rétorqua le Quileute.

Après une demi heure de résistance, je failli céder. Par contre, fort heureusement, Edward, Jasper et Emmett s'occupèrent de moi afin de m'empêcher du tuer l'indien. Ce dernier fut obligé de repartir pour sa propre sécurité. Je me laissa écroulai au sol lorsqu'il fut parti de la villa.

-Bravo, Bella la vampiresse, me félicita Emmett avec un regard moqueur.

_¤fin du 3e flash back¤_

**Mot de l'auteure : **C'est Bella normale qui raconte l'histoire à partir de là:P

La deuxième semaine de mai (celui qui était supposé d'être le deuxième mai pour mes études universitaires) s'entamait et Alice devenait de plus en plus hystérique puisque, d'après sa vision, mon union se terminerait cette semaine-là. Moi, je l'espérais de tout mon cœur et Edward attendait cela avec impatience. Alice, elle, m'énervait un peu, mais j'aimais bien son optimisme qui écrasait mon pessimisme.

-Alors, as-tu hâte? demanda-t-elle, complètement existée.

-Alice, calme-toi, ce n'est pas sûr, tu sais, voulus-je la calmer.

-Oh, Bella, j'en suis sûre!

-Oui, mais parfois, tes visions peuvent changer.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel nuageux et marcha un peu plus loin. Je la suivis aussitôt.

-Mm… il y a un chevreuil près d'ici, déclara-t-elle en humant l'air.

Un sourire espiègle s'empara de mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai au moindre son de la forêt. Un craquement de branche m'avertit de l'approche d'un animal. Je partis en course, surprenant Alice.

-Hé, c'est moi qui l'aie senti! s'écria-t-elle, se doutant que j'allais lui volé son petit déjeuner. Et de plus, tu ne dois pas chasser tant que ton instinct vampirique n'est pas conscient! Je croyais que c'était pour moi que nous allions chasser!

Je m'esclaffai en courant alors que ma belle-sœur tentait de me rattraper. Puis, je me retrouver sur le dos d'un chevreuil, qui se débattait, et mordis dans son cou pour le tuer rapidement. Il s'écroula au sol, incluant moi.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi! rigolai-je alors que Alice s'approchait.

-Tu en as pris! chiala-t-elle.

-Hé, c'est mon pourboire!

Je sentis un malaise au niveau de la tête. Je massai mes tempes afin de l'atténuer, en vain. Alors, je m'adossai à un tronc d'arbre pour me soutenir. Trop occupée à se nourrir, ma belle-sœur ne le remarqua pas et je préférai ne pas la déranger.

-Alice, soufflai-je, me sentant soudainement faible.

Elle releva la tête et arqua un sourcil.

-Quoi?

-Tu as un œil rouge et l'autre est doré, murmura-t-elle en se mettant sur pied.

Tout à coup, mes jambes n'eurent plus assez de force pour me soutenir et je m'écroulai au sol.

-Bella! paniqua-t-elle.

Je sentis les bras de la voyante me prendre. Puis, elle m'intima de m'accrocher à elle, mais je n'avais plus de force. Alors, elle se pencha un peu et pris mes bras pour les placer autour de son cou. Après s'être assurée que j'étais bien placée, elle courut vers la villa.

Je sombrai dans une inconscience total. Je revis la lumière au bout du tunnel! Ah, non, cela recommençait! Je marchai vers la lueur tranquillement, attendant de rencontrer mon autre moi. C'est là que je la vis, un peu plus loin, assise, m'attendant. Elle releva la tête lorsque je fus à son niveau. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Je reculai promptement, de peur qu'elle s'attaque encore à moi. Elle se mit debout devant et resta immobile à me fixer de ses yeux verrons (un était rouge et l'autre doré). Je coupai mon souffle.

-Oh, Bella, n'aie pas peur de moi! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Bella, la vampiresse, devinai-je en position de défense.

Elle ricana pendant un long moment alors que je serrais les dents, prête à me défendre. Soudain, elle s'approcha de moi et commença à tourner autour de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils : elle n'était pas comme l'autre fois. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de mes oreilles :

-C'est donc toi l'élue du cœur d'Edward.

-Je… euh… oui, bégayai-je, la voix tremblante.

-Tu as beaucoup de chance, tu sais, dit-elle.

Je tournai la tête vers elle, incrédule.

-Hé, pendant plus de dix-huit mois, je l'ai courtisé sans résultat, rit-elle.

-Je croyais que vous…

Elle secoua la tête.

-Il refusait catégoriquement, se désola-t-elle. Pourtant, j'ai mis tout mon charme à l'œuvre! Par contre, il ne te voulait que toi.

-Attends, pourquoi es-tu différente de l'autre fois?

Elle tapota ses lèvres de son index, faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Parce que, maintenant, je suis en partie « végétarienne », répliqua-t-elle. De plus, je te ressemble beaucoup plus.

Je souris à cette réplique.

-Sais-tu combien j'ai eu mal à la tête à cause de tes hurlements lorsque je voulais céder?

-Beaucoup, estimai-je.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Elle était là, devant moi! Elle me parlait de ce qu'elle avait vécu durant tout le temps qu'elle était là. Je devais être folle! Je me pinçai le bras et une légère douleur me fit sursauter : j'étais bien éveillée! Je titubai vers l'arrière, la faisant rire.

-Bella Cullen, es-tu fin prête à t'unir à moi?

J'inclinai la tête, les sourcils froncés, sceptique.

-Hé, j'en ai assez de ne vivre qu'en temps partiel, moi! Je suis devenue végétarienne. Alors, si je m'unis à toi… bah, je vivrai normalement… je l'espère.

Elle me tendit la main, mais je la refusai, visiblement hésitante. Elle soupira d'impatience après quelques minutes. Je trouvais cela complètement fou.

-O.K, tu te méfies encore de moi, c'est ça? Regarde, tu veux devenir complètement « végétarienne »?

J'hochai la tête.

-Alors, unis-toi à moi, non d'un chien!

J'étais confuse dans ses dires. Je croyais que c'était elle qui devait devenir « végétarienne » avant que je m'unisse à elle. J'avais mal à tête à tenter d'élucider l'affaire.

Soudain, elle m'agrippa le bras et me darda d'un regard menaçant.

-C'est le moment que tu attendais! Je suis capable de résister… enfin, pas complètement, mais bon. Alors pourquoi hésites-tu, Bella Cullen?

-Tu devais complètement te convertir.

-Oh là! c'est impossible de me convertir complètement, ma chère. Par contre, toi, tu le peux.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Je lui demandai plus de détails, l'agaçant.

-Je suis un vampire! s'exclama-t-elle. Ah, as-tu fini? Prends ma main qu'on en finisse au plus vite.

Voyant que je n'obéirais pas, elle continua son explication :

-Tu vois mon œil doré? (J'hochai la tête) Bon, c'est moi qui aie accompli ce chemin, l'œil rouge, c'est toi qui dois le rendre doré!

Illogique, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Je n'étais qu'à moitié « végétarienne », d'après ce que je comprenais. Non, cela n'avait aucun sens son affaire.

-Hé, je ne peux pas tout faire, Bella Cullen! Ton instinct vampirique est maintenant « végétarien », mais toi, l'es-tu? Non! Car c'était moi qui contrôlais ton corps lorsque tu voulais du sang d'humain. Par contre, toi, tu restais quand même au sang d'humain.

-Mais, je n'ai jamais eu envie du sang d'humain, moi! réfutai-je.

Elle s'esclaffa de plus bel et s'arrêta subitement.

-Pense à un moment où tu as dû résister, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Très difficile de refuser, vu son regard noir qu'elle me lançait. Sam! J'avais dû résister à Sam, mais je n'avais pas pu endurer sa présence pendant tout ce temps. Par contre, le soir, où mon instinct vampirique avait cédé, je n'avais pas été affectée par le sang des autres humains m'entourant. Illogique!

-Premièrement, ce soir-là, tu avais la respiration complètement coupée et surtout, tu ne pensais pas à te nourrir! Alors, tu ne pouvais sentir l'odeur des autres humains, déclara mon autre moi.

Je restai bouche bée.

-Hé, je suis toi! Alors, je peux suivre tes pensées.

-Pourtant, lorsque j'étais moi, je n'ai jamais eu envie de sang humain, murmurai-je pour moi.

-Ah, n'as-tu pas remarqué que tu étais toujours à la villa?

Elle avait raison! Tout le long de ma « conscience », j'étais restée à proximité de la villa puisque je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que mon instinct vampirique prenne le contrôle de mon corps. Cependant, était-ce plutôt le contraire qui s'était passé? Était mon autre moi qui refusait que j'aille à Port Angeles ou autre endroit? Si moi, j'étais semi consciente lorsque mon autre personnalité était en contrôle, elle, elle pouvait l'être aussi dans mon cas.

Je la regardai et elle hochait systématiquement la tête, confirmant mon hypothèse mentale.

-Contrairement à toi, Bella, je n'hurlais pas dans ta tête, persifla-t-elle. En fait, je te forçais subtilement à avoir peur de mon réveil.

Comment avait-elle fait cela? C'était impossible! Bon, il est vrai que dans l'habitude, les vampires, aux yeux des humains normaux, l'existence des vampires est impossible. Après tout, j'avais une vie complètement hors de la normalité.

-Alors, toi aussi, tu étais semi consciente lorsque c'était moi qui… demandai-je.

-Oui! me coupa-t-elle, le large sourire aux lèvres. Je te ressemblais beaucoup aussi, nous avions alors le même but : ne pas attaquer d'humain… en fait, résister.

Confusion, le meilleur mot pour décrire mon état mental. Je croyais avoir compris mon dédoublement de personnalité, mais Sam et Carlisle n'avaient pas étudié ce côté-là. Tout le monde savait que moi, je pouvais communiquer avec mon autre moi lorsque celle-ci était là ; personne ne se serait douté qu'elle aussi le pouvait.

-Regarde, lorsque tu t'éveilleras, la soif sera intense, mais puisque tu as la moitié du chemin de fait, bien le sang de chevreuil te contentera. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il y ait un humain qui saigne en ta présence, car la ta résistance sera vaine. Disons, que tu es au même stade que Jasper.

Je fronçai le nez.

-Étrange à dire, mais je peux t'expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé.

-Comment cela?

-Parce que j'ai vécu l'enfer en tentant de m'unir à toi, tu sauras! Euh… ta peur envers moi m'a empêché de bien m'unir à toi.

Cela, Sam me l'avait déjà dit.

-Donc, nous devions nous partager ton corps, à deux! Plutôt, difficile. Par contre, moi, j'étais ta faim et toi, ta conscience. Dès que tu avais trop faim, je prenais le corps et toi, « l'inconscience », si on peut dire.

Elle expliquait un peu mieux le dédoublement de personnalité que Sam, dus-je avouer.

-Inconsciemment, tu me contrôlais. Dès que j'avais bu du sang d'humain, c'était toi qui reprenais le corps puisque tu ne voulais pas tuer trop d'humain.

-Mais ce n'était pas dès que je n'avais plus faim, ripostai-je.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, car comme tu l'as pu remarqué, tu avais toujours un peu faim après une chasse d'humain. Ta faim pour le sang humain n'était jamais assez assouvie. C'est pour cette raison que je revenais souvent, les premières fois.

Je buvais ses paroles, comprenant un peu mieux ma situation.

-Par contre, la première fois que j'ai vraiment chassé des chevreuils a été le déclic sur moi. En fait, cette chasse a créé un lien direct entre toi et moi. Donc, nos émotions et nos personnalités ont commencé à se mélanger, si on peut le dire. Alors, ton désir d'être « végétarienne » s'est transmis en moi, surtout lorsque tu as communiqué avec moi.

J'étais stupéfaite de tout ce qui s'était passé dans mon corps pendant mon dédoublement de personnalité.

-Quand j'ai cédé la première fois, c'est un peu à cause de toi…

-Oh, non! contestai-je, outragée.

-Oh que oui. Tu voulais la mort de ces deux gars qui voulaient violer la jeune fille. Par contre, moi, j'avais encore faim. Alors réunis ensemble, ça donné la mort des deux gars et le remplissage de ma panse. Tu étais en colère que j'aie cédé, mais au fond de toi, tu savais que ces gars méritaient cela.

Je soupirai, lui donnant raison. Ces deux gars me refaisaient penser à la soirée où Edward m'avait sauvée d'un viol par quatre gars. Lui aussi, il avait eu de la difficulté à résister à la tentation de tuer ces quatre gars.

-Bon, alors, pendant les dix-huit mois, ça été la vraie union de nous deux. Je te ressemblais de plus en plus et en même temps, je te laissais une partie de moi. Tu comprends! Ton âme devenait en harmonie avec moi. Alors, il se mélangeait à moi! Par contre, l'autre moitié du chemin est de devenir immunisé de l'odeur du sang… comme Carlisle!

-Génial, ce qui veut dire que je peux résister aux humains, me réjouis-je.

-Euh… je suis désolée de péter ta bulle d'euphorie, mais en présence de sang, tu sauteras sur l'humain, m'apprit-elle. Comme je disais, tu es comme Jasper! Tu devras te tenir loin des hôpitaux, disons. Tu es sensible aux odeurs que dégagent les humains. Tu ne devras pas rester en leur présence trop longtemps, ni de trop près.

Je restai silencieuse un long moment, assimilant tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire. J'avais déjà fait la moitié du chemin… enfin, mon instinct vampirique avait fait la moitié du chemin. Il ne me restait qu'à devenir immunisé de l'odeur des humains! Oh, mon cœur faisait la fête tellement que j'étais contente.

-Oh, Bella, je t'en prie, prends ma main! s'hérissa-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas toute l'éternité… quoique oui! Mais prends-la!

-Bien sûr! ris-je, les lèvres étirées jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je levai mon bras et elle s'empara de ma main. Étrange, dois-je dire puisque je ne ressentis aucune douleur, cette fois-ci. Même que un grand bien être m'envahit tout le corps. Je vis mon autre moi sourire joyeusement. Elle s'approchait de moi et comme la première fois, elle entrait dans mon corps. Puis, soudain, elle disparut! Je me retrouvai seule dans le tunnel. Tout était fini! Je marchai lentement vers la lueur du tunnel, heureuse que mon union fût terminée… enfin! Par contre, il me restait encore du chemin à faire pour arriver à mon but : être immunisée du sang des humains.

J'ouvris les yeux avec une lenteur. Ma vision devint de plus en plus claire et je souris lorsque les Cullen apparurent dans mon champ de vision. Edward me prit vivement dans ses bras lorsque je les saluai. Je l'étreignis, les yeux clos.

-Je suis comme Jasper, murmurai-je à son oreille.

-Quoi? répliqua-t-il, perplexe.

-Laisse tomber.

Je cherchai ses lèvres qui s'offrirent à moi facilement.

-Je suis enfin, moi, Edward! m'exclamai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Il m'essuya les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur mes joues.

-Ton union est enfin terminée, dit-il, visiblement heureux. Je…

-Hé, les amoureux, est-ce que nous pouvons aussi profité de la présence complète de Bella? ricana Alice en poussant Edward.

Je grognai intérieurement. J'aurais bien aimé être seule avec mon époux, mais je ne pouvais refuser quelques minutes aux autres Cullen. Alice m'entoura de ses bras et m'étreignis si fort que j'eus l'impression d'être dans un compresseur. Je dus la forcer à me lâcher pour qu'elle desserrât son étreinte.

-Je te l'avais dit! se vanta-t-elle.

Je ris.

-Oui, j'avoue, j'ai eu tort d'être pessimiste, Alice. Euh… on est quel jour?

-Bah, on est jeudi! Tu es restée inconsciente pendant deux jours, m'apprit-elle en souriant. Bon changeons de sujet, proposa-t-elle. Pour fêter ça, nous allons faire du shopping!

-Alice, soupirai-je.

-Hé, tu ne brilles pas au soleil! Alors tu n'as aucune raison de t'en échapper, l'appuya Rosalie.

Je tournai la tête vers Edward, qui marmonnait dans sa barbe. Puis, je regardai Esmée et Carlisle qui m'observait tels des parents heureux de revoir leur enfant en santé.

-Merci pour tout, leur dis-je. Sans vous, je crois que…

-Ah, tu as tout fait, nous, nous ne t'avons que guidé, me coupa Carlisle en souriant. Comment te sens-tu?

Son côté médecin prenait toujours le dessus. Je lui expliquai que je me sentais mieux que jamais. Par contre, je devais chasser avant de devenir faible. Edward se proposa alors de m'accompagner. Lorsque Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie voulurent se joindre à nous, il les foudroya du regard et ils se résignèrent à se décommander. J'amenai mon époux hors de la chambre, voulant lui parler un peu.

-Tu n'es pas un peu possessif? me moquai-je.

-Je te veux que pour moi pour l'instant, se justifia-t-il en m'enlaçant.

Je n'aimais pas tellement ce que j'allais suggérer, mais il fallait penser aux autres avant moi.

-Allons chasser avec toute la famille, Edward.

-Non, je veux passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Je souris.

-Maintenant, nous avons l'éternité pour nous, mon amour. J'ai une idée, nous pour…

Il ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase, m'embrassant. J'entourai son cou de mes petits bras, mes mains lui caressant les cheveux. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à mes reins et m'attirèrent contre son torse.

-Plus d'un an et demi que nous sommes mariés, susurra-t-il, plus de deux ans que nous sommes ensemble et plus de deux ans et demi que je te désire. Maintenant, je ne peux plus résister.

-Je dois aller chasser, me désolai-je.

-Après, je t'amène en France.

-En France? répétai-je, les sourcils froncés.

-Notre voyage de noce! Paris, n'est-ce pas la ville des amoureux? Notre union, à nous, n'est pas complètement terminée, à ce que je sache.

Je voulus l'embrasser, mais Alice m'attrapa le bras en pleine course, me forçant à lâcher mon mari. Je la suivis puisqu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir me libérer.

-Donc, puisque Edward t'aura pendant une semaine, nous allons chasser et nous irons faire du shopping, après!

-Euh… je veux venir à votre chasse! s'exclama la voix d'Emmett en nous rejoignant.

-Rosalie, tu veux venir? demandai-je à mon autre belle-sœur.

-Bien sûr, petite sœur! Et toi, Edward?

Ce dernier boudait, me faisant rire. J'allai le voir avec un petit sourire (pratiquer mon côté séducteur). Je lui entourai le cou.

-Allez, mon amour, lui minaudai-je près de l'oreille avec ma voix envoûtante.

Il ne broncha pas. Plus corsé que je ne l'avais cru. J'effleurai son cou du bout de mon nez.

-Pourquoi tentes-tu de me résister, cher époux? persistai-je les lèvres frôlant son cou. Je t'en prie, viens avec nous : tu ne le regretteras pas.

Il frémit : j'allais l'avoir!

-Tu m'as tellement fait ce coup-là que je ne peux m'empêcher de te le faire.

Il vint pour me voler un baiser, mais je le lui refusai, voulant qu'il accepte avant.

-Je crois que je vais y arriver.

Je le fixai droit dans les yeux, le regard pénétrant. J'aimais mettre en jeu mon côté séducteur. J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes et les déposai dessus. Puis, je reculai mon visage du sien et attendis sa réponse. Il avait cessé de respirer et me regardait sans rien dire. Je fis mon plus beau sourire que je pus pour qu'il réagît. Rien. Il ne bougeait plus, ne faisait plus rien.

-Bella a enfin trouvé la manière d'éblouir Edward! ricana Emmett.

Je l'ignorai, ne perdant aucunement ma concentration. J'approchai mon visage à du sien, assez pour qu'il pût sentir mon souffle toucher sa peau.

-Alors, mon amour, tu viens, dis-je, les lèvres mouvant à quelques millimètres des siennes.

-Je…euh…, bégaya-t-il.

-Oui, continue, l'invitai-je à faire, en effleurant ses lèvres des miennes.

Il tremblait. J'accentuai ma demande déjà assez convaincante en lui caressant la nuque d'une main.

-Tu triches, souffla-t-il.

Je m'emparai de sa bouche.

-Alors, j'en conclus que tu viens, rigolai-je avec un regard espiègle.

Jasper se joignit à nous. Nous décidâmes finalement de partir à la chasse des grizzly, animal que je n'avais jamais goûté. Par contre, si je trouvais un loup, je ne pourrais résister à l'envie de le chasser! J'avais découvert mon repas préféré : le loup.

Nous préparâmes des vêtements pour la chasse. Nous avions prévu de passer la fin de semaine à Goat Rocks, le meilleur endroit pour trouver un grizzly! En attendant notre départ de la villa, Edward et moi étions allés chasser un chevreuil, seuls.

Lorsque tout le monde fût prêt à partir, nous prîmes la Jeep et le nouveau camion que Carlisle avait acheté pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je montai avec les filles alors que Edward fut avec les gars.

-Alors, tu vas à Paris! répéta Rosalie pour une énième de fois. Je n'en reviens pas!

-C'est trop romantique! commenta Alice alors qu'elle conduisait à une course folle. Tu sais que tu dois venir magasiner avec nous à Seattle!

Je marmonnai dans ma barbe. Moi et le magasinage, cela ne faisait pas deux, mais bien cent. Je n'avais jamais aimé cela! Par contre, avec Rosalie et en plus, Alice sur le dos, je ne pouvais argumenter bien longtemps. Alors, aussi bien de ne pas résister sinon, elles me traîneraient de n'importe quelle façon –je les connaissais bien, elles feraient tout pour m'emmener à Seattle!

-Nous t'achèterons l'une des plus belles robes! prévit la voyante, me désespérant.

-Alice, je préfère rester…, commençai-je.

-Oh, non, tu ne vas pas porter tous ces jeans délabrés que tu as! m'interrompit vivement Rosalie. C'est ton voyage de noce, bon sang, Bella!

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que cela change que je sois habillée d'une façon ou d'une autre? voulus-je savoir.

-Mais tout! me répondirent simultanément mes deux belles-sœurs.

Je regardai le paysage défiler sous mes yeux, préférant couper la conversation afin que d'éviter leur sermon sur l'importance du style dans une vie.

-En plus, il n'y aura pas seulement un voyage, mais aussi ta première fois. Alors, nous pourrons…

-Alice, la coupai-je sèchement, je t'en prie, pas de lingerie!

-Et pourquoi pas? s'esclaffa Rosalie. Emmett…

-O.K, les filles, je vais vous dire une chose, je ne veux pas! Je viens tout juste de sortir de mon union avec mon autre moi et vous voulez déjà que…

-Oh, Bella, laisse-toi un peu aller! Edward va adorer!

Je bouchai les oreilles afin de ne plus entendre quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais pas envie de penser à cela tout de suite. Par contre, Rosalie me força à m'enlever les mains.

-Nous avons compris, Bella. Par contre, nous allons quand même t'acheter des robes et des jupes!

Je rugis et elles éclatèrent de rire.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à Goat Rocks. Par contre, nous dûmes finir le chemin à pied –enfin, en course- puisque les chemins étaient trop risqués pour les voitures. J'étais la plus rapide des autres, qui faisaient leur possible pour me rattraper. J'enjambai facilement les grosses roches et les trous dans sol, dont le nombre augmentait de plus en plus.

-Fais attention, Bella, entendis-je Edward m'avertir.

-Tu ne sais plus t'amuser, Edward!

Je ralenti le pas afin que les autres puissent me rattraper. Mon époux fut le premier à me rejoindre.

-Non, je ne veux pas perdre ma femme, répliqua-t-il.

**Comment c'est ce chapitre? Bon? Moyen? Plus ou moins bon? Poche? Nul? **

**Bon, je vais vous avouer, j'adore les reviews (anonymes y compris;P) et je crois que la longueur du chapitre en mérite, non? :P **

* * *


	7. 7 Manigance

**Mot de l'auteure :** Ah, je suis désolée pour le temps que cela a pris, mais j'ai des cours d'été (disons que j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes personnels pendant mon année scolaire). Alors, je ne peux pas vous envoyé bien vite mes chapitres jusqu'au milieu août. J'ai un compromis, je vous en envois un tout les deux semaines au plus tard :S. Voilà donc la suite.

P.S : Il se peut que ce chapitre ne soit pas vraiment le meilleur :( Je suis vraiment désolée, car j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'inspiration depuis un moment pour cette partie de ma fiction. Alors, il est normal que votre estime envers ma fiction baisse un peu :'(. En tout cas, je vais me reprendre avec le chapitre 9 et oui, le 8e chapitre... a quelque diffilcuté à être pondu, lol.

* * *

**Réponse des reviews :**

_Naikyy: _Tu t'inquiétais vraiment à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de suite O.o, lol. Ne crois-tu pas que j'aurais mis le petit mot "fin" à la fin du chapitre si cela avait été le cas, lol. En tout cas, j'ai vraiment apprécié que tu aimes bien mon chapitre. C'est vraiment, car tu suis bien des fics sans jamais oublier d'écrire une reviews, lol ;P C'est hot une revieweuse régulière -mdr. Comme je disais au poscriptum précédant, ce chapitre et le suivant ne seront pas les meilleurs que je puisse faire, mais j'ai quelques problèmes à régler et je crois que cela affecte mon écriture. En tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras un peu chapitre... au moins un tout petit peu. Alors, je te laisse le lire afin de le juger.

_Phanis: _Waouh, il est rare que je vois des aussi longues reviews (mdr). Pourquoi n'ai-je pas coupé ce chapitre en deux? Et bien, parce que toutes ces petites anecdotes faisaient partie de l'union de l'instinct vampirique de Bella et Bella, lol.

Pour moi, un nom de chapitre donne un image du contenu. Voilà, ta question répondu. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais accepté ou pas des reviews des anonymes. Mon amie m'ayant fait découvert me l'a sûrement activé lors de mon inscription, je ne puis te le dire, lol. Cependant, en toute sincérité, je trouve dommage pour cette fiction qu'il y ait peu d'anonyme qui m'ait écrit des reviews, mais bon. Il y a au moisn vous;P.

Tu parles de crédibilité! Lol, moi je ne marche pas avec la crédibilité du roman, mais avec ce que môn imagination me dit, lol:P. Après tout, c'est une fiction, rien de sérieux:P

Merci pour ton conseil constructif que tu m'as donné, lol. Je l'avais aussi remarqué, mais pas à ce point, mdr. POur ce chapitre, je ne me suis pas donné l'effort, désolée. Par contre, pour les prochains, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire de mon mieux. Bon, je te laisse lire mon chapitre.

_Arya15:_ Ah, ça me soulage que les réactions de Bellae t Edward ne t'aient pas déçues, lol. Je te laisse à la lecture de mon chapitre. Tu sais, tu es la première anonyme qui m'envoie une review:P Merci beaucoup. Peut-être que cela va inciter les autres à le faire, lol.

_Ginny374: _Mystère et boule de gomme, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire sur les évènements à suivre. Tu n'as qu'à suivre ma fiction, lol, pour le savoir.

_Silent-Alice:_ Oh, c'est très touchant les choses que tu m'as écrites dans ta reviews. C'est super gentil :) Malheureusement, je ne peux rien te promettre à propos de la relation Edward/Bella, lol. Je ne sais même pas comment va se finir ma fic encore :O Oui, je connais le principal contenu pour vous avoir dit qu'il y aurait plusieurs parties, lol, mais pas la fin :(. Alors, puisque je ne veux pas que tu meurs, bien je te laisse lire la suite, mdr:P

_ptitebella45: _C'est super le fun quand les autres aiment le chapitre, lol. Alors, je te laisse apprécier (du moins, j'espère) le prochain.

* * *

**7. Manigance**

La fin de semaine fut très amusante. J'eus beaucoup de difficulté à maîtriser mon premier grizzly qui s'éveillait de son sommeil. Alors, j'observai la technique d'Emmett pour la reproduire à la perfection. Un, je devais surprendre le grizzly. Deux, le défier des yeux pour l'énerver. Trois, sauter sur son dos. Quatre, m'agripper à sa chair pour le calmer. Finalement, le mordre! Facile dit ainsi, mais très compliqué à appliquer. Bien sûr, ce fut Emmett qui tua le plus de grizzly. Je m'amusai beaucoup à tenter plusieurs techniques pour avoir les ours.

-Allez, tu es capable, m'encouragea-t-il alors que j'avais repéré un grizzly, le vendredi matin.

-Ouais, je n'ai même pas été capable de prendre mon souper, hier soir, grognai-je.

Alice ricana et je tournai vers elle, oubliant ma proie.

-Croyais-tu que c'était plus facile que chasser le chevreuil? dit-elle.

-C'est pour cette que raison que tu préfère les chevreuils, ripostai-je.

-Non!

-Ouais, mon œil, la taquinai-je.

Elle sauta sur moi, m'écrasant au sol.

-Tu sauras que je suis un prédateur redoutable, lança-t-elle en riant.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas! souris-je. Maintenant, tu peux me libérer? lui demandai-je après un moment.

Elle arqua un sourcil, le regard espiègle.

-Alice, allez, laisse-moi! m'agaçai-je.

Elle secoua la tête, refusant. Je me débattis, mais elle garda le contrôle, les deux mains emprisonnant mes poignets contre le sol.

-Oh, je t'en prie, fis-je, suppliante.

Les autres s'esclaffaient alors que je tentais de me libérer de l'emprise de ma belle-sœur. Malheureusement, je n'étais plus aussi forte qu'au début. Peut-être que j'étais plus rapide que les autres, mais je constatais que ma force n'était égal à celle d'Alice. Par contre, je ne m'étais pas nourrir correctement, la veille…

-Bon d'accord, me libéra-t-elle après une quinzaine de minutes.

-Tu sais que tu m'as fait manqué mon déjeuner, grommelai-je en entendant les pas du grizzly s'éloigner. Tu me le payeras, promis-je, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Oups, je suis désolée, petite sœur! s'excusa Alice faussement désolée. Par contre, je crois que c'est ton époux qui s'intéresse à ton petit déjeuner, pouffa-t-elle.

-Edward! paniquai-je aussitôt.

Mes belles-sœurs me lancèrent un regard incrédule et éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui alors qu'il a plus d'un siècle d'expérience! dit Rosalie.

-Je sais que c'est pitoyable, marmonnai-je, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est la même chose pour moi avec Jasper, m'assura Alice en souriant. Tu viens, nous allons observer Edward.

Je marchai très discrètement, imitant les filles et mes beaux-frères. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, sauf celui des chants des oiseaux en ce matin nuageux. Nous nous installâmes sur les branches des arbres afin de regarder mon époux chasser son déjeuner, qui était au début, le mien. Alice, étant à côté de moi, me pointa le grizzly reniflant le sol puis mon mari.

Je pus constater que Edward était beaucoup plus subtil que Emmett. Je le vis se cacher derrière un arbre, le regard fixé à l'ours, qui ne doutait pas de ce qui lui réservait mon époux. Ce dernier décida alors de grimper l'arbre –pour être en hauteur, d'après la voyante. Il marcha habilement sur une des branches menant au dessus du grizzly. Bien placé, il sauta sur le dos de sa proie, qui se leva sur deux pattes, surpris. Nous entendîmes rugir l'animal. L'our tenta du mieux qu'il put pour déstabiliser son assaillant. Celui-ci tomba au sol. La bête s'approcha de lui, les crocs près de son visage. Un sourire au lèvres, il réussit à déjouer l'animal pour re-sauter sur son dos et cette fois-ci, il s'accrocha fermement à son poil. Ses dents se plantèrent dans la chair du grizzly. Quelques minutes après, l'ours était écroulé au sol.

Je dois l'avouer, j'eus peur pour mon époux pendant certains moments de l'attaque. J'avais lâché un cri de peur lorsqu'il était tombé au sol et un autre quand l'animal avait brusquement refermé sa mâchoire dans vide –où il y avait eu le visage de mon mari, une seconde avant. Je descendis de l'arbre dès que je fus assurée que le grizzly était bien mort.

-Oh, tu n'as rien, me soulageai-je après avoir examiné Edward.

Ce dernier riait aux éclats.

-Quoi? m'offusquai-je.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, mon amour.

Humaine, j'aurais rougi.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, c'est tout, m'expliquai-je.

Il m'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche.

-As-tu faim, par hasard? s'informa-t-il.

Je baissai timidement la tête.

-C'était supposé être mon déjeuner et je n'ai pas… disons…, bredouillai-je, gênée de lui avouer que je n'avais pas réussi à attraper mon repas de la veille Je crois que mon instinct vampirique était meilleur que moi pour la chasse, préférai-je dire.

-Non, désapprouva Jasper en s'approchant de moi. Ton instinct vampirique n'avait jamais essayé un animal aussi gros que le grizzly.

Mon mari m'offrit de partager avec moi. Ayant une grande soif, je ne pus refuser son offre et me régaler de la moitié de l'ours. Je fus déçue par le goût du sang de l'ours, je préférais de loin celui du puma ou celui du loup. Je décidai d'aller à la recherche d'un autre ours pour me pratiquer, suivie d'Emmett et Edward. J'arrivai près d'une rivière longée d'immenses roches. Je remarquai une petit chute au loin –des poissons devaient être près de là, incluant les grizzlys. Je me cachai derrière un rocher, attendant l'arrivée de ma proie.

-Bella, tu vas attendre longtemps, me prévint Emmett en souriant. Nous sommes encore au matin.

-Et alors? répliquai-je. Il faut bien qu'ils déjeunent, ces ours.

-Oui, mais pas nécessairement du poisson, lança Edward. Au fait, où sont Alice, Rosalie et Jasper?

Je haussai les épaules et continuai à guetter l'arriver d'un grizzly.

-Ils sont juste trop lents, comparés à nous, ricana Emmett.

-Je crois plus qu'ils prennent leur temps, eux, souris-je sans perdre des yeux la rivière. Non d'un chien, quand est-ce qu'il va en avoir un? maugréai-je, impatiente de pouvoir retenter ma chance avec un ours.

-Un prédateur doit être patient, surtout lorsqu'il chasse, me rappela mon époux.

-En tout cas, j'en connais un personnellement qui ne l'est pas, contredis-je.

Edward ignora ma remarque, se doutant que je parlais de lui. C'est alors que l'odeur d'un grizzly remplit mes narines. Je le cherchai aussitôt des yeux et le vis près de la rivière. Je m'approchai discrètement de l'animal, me cachant derrière les rochers. Je m'arrêtais quelque fois, de peur qu'il entendît les petites roches sous mes pieds. Je devais choisir entre deux techniques : l'attaque discrète ou l'attaque directe. Puisque j'avais déjà tenté cette dernière et que cela n'avait pas fonctionné, je préférai prendre le truc de Edward, la subtilité. Je fis mon possible afin que mes pas fussent silencieux alors que je n'étais qu'à un mètre de distance avec le grizzly.

« **Fais attention, Bella**.», entendis-je penser mon mari. Je ris intérieurement puis ramenai ma concentration sur l'ours. Ce dernier n'avait même pas remarqué ma présence! (Sûrement parce que je n'avais aucune odeur). Puis, sentant le moment propice –l'animal attrapait un poisson avec sa patte-, je sautai sur son dos. L'ours rugit bruyamment, martyrisant mes tympans. Ma surprise me trahit, il réussit à me faire tomber au sol.

-Bella! s'écria la voix d'Edward.

Je vis l'immense mâchoire du grizzly près de mon visage. Je déglutis. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que cet ours avait une haleine pestilentielle. Je roulai pour éviter que ses crocs ne se renfermassent sur moi et me remis debout. L'ours me regardait avec méfiance. Soudain, il chargea vers moi et je bondis sur lui, le prenant une seconde fois par surprise. Cette fois-ci son rugissement ne me prit pas au dépourvu puisque je m'y étais attendue. À mon découragement, j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à garder mon équilibre sur lui, bien que je m'agrippasse à lui. Finalement, il me désarçonna quatre fois avant que je pusse le mordre dans sa chair.

Mon époux se précipita vers moi lorsque ma proie s'écroula au sol, visiblement inquiet. Je m'esclaffai lorsqu'il m'examina tel un docteur analysant les blessures d'un patient.

-Après, tu viens dire que moi, je m'inquiète beaucoup, me moquai-je. Tu en veux, je te laisse la moitié!

J'étais rassasiée après ce repas et pourtant, je voulais encore chasser. Par contre, mes prochaines seraient autre chose que des grizzlys. Paresseuse, dois-je dire, mais surtout, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être massacrer par eux. Alors, je pris la résolution d'Alice et Rosalie, je chassai des cerfs en leur compagnie pour le reste de la fin de semaine.

Je constatai une ressemblance entre la technique de Rosalie et Emmett. Alors, j'en conclus que c'était ma belle-sœur qui avait appris à son époux la manière de chasser. Alice et moi avions exactement la même manière, la provocation : nous faisions courir le cerf en question et après, nous tentions de le rattraper à une vitesse normal pour faire durer le plaisir.

-Alors, celle qui attrape ce cerf devra se plier à une demande de l'autre, me défia a voyante. Par contre, il faudra aller à une vitesse plus petite que celle du cerf.

-Alice, tu sais que tu vas perdre, ris-je.

-Oh, moi, je connais le coin.

-Alors, marché conclu, acceptai-je.

Je pris la poursuite du cerf tandis que Alice prit un autre chemin. Je ne perdis des yeux la proie. J'enjambai les roches et les troncs d'arbre. Je tournai à droite pour être en parallèle avec l'animal qui était plutôt habile. Je vis une ombre plus loin : ma belle-sœur! Je commençai à accélérer le pas sans dépasser la vitesse du cerf. Puis, je rencontrai un arbre de plein fouet et je tombai les fesses sur de la boue. Je massai frénétiquement ma tête et regardai l'arbre s'écraser au sol.

-Est-ce que ça va? s'inquiéta la voyante.

-Oui, oui, je suis surprise, répondis-je.

-Bon, alors, je peux te dire que j'ai gagné! s'extasia-t-elle.

Je roulai les yeux, découragée.

-Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, me défendis-je.

-Ouais, pas très bonne comme prédateur, petite sœur, dit Rosalie en venant vers nous. En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé ta rencontre avec ce bel arbre, pouffa-t-elle.

Curieuse, je suivis les songes de ma belle-sœur. J'éclatai de rire en voyant les images que Rosalie passait dans ses pensées. Mes belles-sœurs m'aidèrent à me relever et je leur fis promettre de ne pas reporter cela à mon mari.

Ce fut le dimanche matin que nous retournâmes à la villa. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Edward insista pour que je fusse en sa compagnie, et je ne pus le refuser. Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie prirent l'immense Jeep, sous la requête de mon mari –plutôt menaçante.

Pendant tout le long du trajet, il s'informait sur mon appréciation de notre week-end passé à Goat Rocks. J'avouai que je n'aimais pas chasser des animaux plus gros que moi, comme les ours, et il s'esclaffa à cet aveu. Puis, notre conversation dévia à notre voyage de noce. Il me promit des soirées remplies de romance comme dans les films. Il avait l'intention de louer une voiture de luxe et de faire en sorte que toute la semaine ce soit nuageux pour ne pas être obligés de rester dans l'hôtel cinq étoiles qui me promettait. Pourquoi tant de romance alors que seule sa présence m'était importante pour moi? Cependant, je ne brisai pas sa bulle d'euphorie en vue du voyage de noce. Il voulait que tout soit parfait.

-Je demanderai à Alice, les bonnes dates pour aller à Paris, prévit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle me dira les dates pluvieuses pour que nous, je veux dire, je puisse sortir sans être une étoile.

-Fais comme les Volturi! Habille-toi jusqu'au cou, proposai-je, ne voulant pas d'une semaine pluvieuse. La ville de Paris est belle lorsqu'il fait soleil, Edward.

Il me regarda un long moment et accepta, à mon grand plaisir.

Dès que nous fûmes à la villa, Alice et Rosalie m'amenèrent à Seattle, au grand déplaisir de mon époux. Nous prîmes la M3 de Rosalie pour y aller. Je demandai à la voyante de tenter de connaître les prochains temps de Paris pour les jours suivant.

-Eum… il fait très beau pour l'instant jusqu'à mardi, me répondit-elle après quelques minutes. Puis, jusqu'à vendredi, il y aura de la pluie et des nuages. Puis, du samedi au vendredi suivant, beau soleil et quelques nuages!

-Donc, à la première semaine de juin, déduisis-je.

-Non, la dernière de mai, me corrigea Alice en souriant.

Puisqu'il y avait des risques que le soleil fît son apparition, les filles étaient habillées jusqu'au cou.

Alice avait un magnifique col roulé beige caramel. Deux bracelets en argent couvraient ses poignets dénudés du tissu de son chandail. Elle portait des beaux jeans serrés, qui mettaient en valeur ses longues jambes fines. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, cachant son cou.

Rosalie, elle, portait un magnifique chandail en tissu bleu ressemblant au satin. Elle avait une veste blanche par-dessus son chandail du style un peu médiéval. Ses pantalons noirs avaient des lacets sur le côté de ses jambes. Elle aussi, elle avait laissé détachées ses cheveux afin de cacher son cou.

Seule moi, je portais mon corsage préféré avec ma jupe kaki. Par contre, toutes, nous portions des lunettes de soleil afin de cacher nos yeux aux humains.

Nous marchions dans la rue principale de magasins et je sentais les odeurs du sang des humain nous entourant. Je devais résister. Je savais que je pouvais, mais c'était très dur pour moi. Parfois, Alice et Rosalie devaient me donner un coup de coude dans les côtés pour me ramener à l'ordre.

-Les filles, ce n'étaient pas une bonne idée de venir ici, soufflai-je, tremblote.

-Coupe ta respiration, bon sang! s'exclama Alice en riant.

J'avais oublié ce truc, à cause des bonnes odeurs qui m'entouraient. Je fus soulagée de sentir que ma tentation s'estompa peu à peu lorsque je coupai ma respiration. Par contre, j'espérais de tout mon cœur que personne ne saigne à proximité de moi. Une chance que l'hôpital de Seattle était à bonne distance des rues de magasins! Sinon, je sais que j'aurais cédé.

-Tu sais que tu es chanceuse de ne pas briller comme nous, m'envia Alice en me regardant, à voix basse. Parce que moi, je ferais tout pour être comme toi!

Je souris timidement.

-Tu peux vivre comme une humaine normale, à cause de ton cas spécial, ajouta Rosalie, attirant l'attention d'une jeune femme passant à côté de nous. Ce n'est qu'une blague, madame, rit-elle alors que l'étrangère nous regardait comme si nous étions des bêtes de zoo. Ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver parfois, murmura-t-elle alors que l'inconnue continuait son chemin.

-Et pourtant, leur sang est si bon. Nous ne pouvons pas leur enlever ça, chuchotai-je, gagnant les regards noirs de mes belles-sœurs. Bon d'accord, j'enlève ce que j'ai dit, fis-je en levant les mains.

Elles me forcèrent à entrer dans un magasin de maillot de bain. Bien entendu, elles ne me firent essayer que des bikinis. Tous étaient beaux, dois-je dire. Par contre, Alice et Rosalie étaient d'accord sur un point : aucune couleur foncé, sauf le noir, ne m'allait bien! Je regardai les prix d'un des maillots de bain par curiosité et fus stupéfaite du prix : quarante dollars le haut et vingt, le bas! Je ressortis de la cabine d'essayage en lançant tous les bikinis aux filles.

-Bah, quoi? Tu ne les aimes pas? demanda Rosalie.

-Avez-vous vu le prix? chuchotai-je afin de ne pas offusquer les vendeurs. C'est un prix de fou, ça!

-Oh, il faut souffrir pour être belle, lança Alice, enjouée.

-Je crois plus que c'est mon portefeuille qui va souffrir, sifflai-je.

Pendant mon mariage, tous les invités m'avaient donné de l'argent pour m'aider à payer mes loyers et tout avec Edward, surtout Carlisle et Esmée.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est toi qui vas payer, rit Rosalie, un sourcil relevé.

Je roulai mes yeux.

-Allez, fais-moi plaisir, Bella! me supplia-t-elle avec son air angélique. Ce sera ton cadeau de mariage!

-Non, je paie mes affaires! refusai-je.

-Un cadeau ne se refuse jamais! contre-attaqua la voyante. De plus ce sera ma demande que tu devras te plier, tu nous laisses tout payer aujourd'hui.

Je marmonnai dans ma barbe. Nous sortîmes de ce magasin avec un bikini vert émeraude avec une un anneau doré au milieu du haut du maillot et deux de chaque côté de mes hanches. Alice, elle, s'était acheté le même, mais rose, étant donné que j'avais préféré le vert.

Puis, mes belles-sœurs m'amenèrent dans un magasin de robe de soirée. Je grimaçai en voyant leur prix faramineux que Rosalie insistait à payer. Je m'arrangeai pour ne pas trouver de mon goût toutes les robes en haut de cent dollars. Je me retrouvai avec les plus laides aussi. Cependant, je dus jouer le jeu.

-Bella, pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'aucunes des robes que tu dis aimer ne sont pas du tout de ton genre? commença à se méfier Rosalie.

-Bien sûr que non! niai-je en regardant une robe rose vif.

Affreux!

-Tiens regarde, elle est belle, elle, fis-je mine de m'intéresser à celle-là.

-Je remarque que toutes le robes que tu nous as présentées sont en bas de cent dollars, fit Alice, suspicieuse. N'essaierais-tu pas de te foutre de nous?

-Pff… est-ce mon genre, les filles?

Elles s'échangèrent un regard complice et partirent, chacune dans leur direction. Rosalie revint avec une magnifique robe rouge. Elle était longue. Des minces brettelles devaient soutenir le poids du vêtement sur les épaules de la personne la portant. Une large écharpe rouge –on pouvait voir à travers- venait avec elle.

-Tu l'aimes? voulut-elle savoir.

-Combien coûte-t-elle? éludai-je.

-Je savais, tu fais semblant depuis le début! Tout à l'heure, la robe noire t'aurait fait à ravir! Attends, je vais te la chercher!

-Rosalie, tentai-je de la retenir.

Elle m'ignora. Alice revint, triomphante, une magnifique robe rose pâle, composée de satin. Des brillants décoraient le bas du vêtement en formant des petites étoiles.

-Non, refusai-je. Elle n'est pas…

-De ton genre, termina-t-elle. Tu as raison!

Puis, elle disparut, à la quête d'une autre robe. Rosalie, elle, arriva devant moi.

-Tu vas les essayer sans rouspéter, Bella Cullen, m'intima-t-elle.

Je me résignai à obéir et partis dans une cabine d'essayage. J'eus du mal à me vêtir de la robe noire, mais y arrivai après une dizaine de minutes de tentative. Puis, je sortis. Rosalie me demanda de tourner et claqua ses mains, fière d'elle.

-Elle est parfaite pour toi! se réjouit-elle.

Je me regardai dans le miroir et je fus étonnée d'avoir de la difficulté à me reconnaître. J'enlever mes lunettes des yeux afin de mieux me voir. Je remarquais à ce moment les changements physiques j'avais subi lors de ma transformation. Pendant les dix-huit mois de mon union, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment observée –assez longtemps pour remarquer les différences.

Mes yeux étaient maintenant dorés, sauf un qui était rouge doré. Mon regard pouvait intriguer toute personne osant me fixer là –je comprenais puisque j'étais une vampiresse. Mes cheveux étaient maintenant soyeux et doux au toucher. J'avais l'impression d'être plus délicate qu'avant. Ma peau devenue pâle était douce et hydratée, bien que je busse pas d'eau (mais le sang était majoritairement composé d'eau)! Mon sourire pouvait charmer n'importe quel humain.

Ma robe noire dénudait mon dos, mais il y avait des lacets qui s'entrecroisaient derrière. Il n'y avait rien qui couvrait mon épaule, sauf des minces bretelles. La fin de ma robe touchait à peine le sol –grandeur parfaite pour ne pas trébucher si je tenais la jupe, bien entendu. Le tissu du vêtement si léger que je le sentais à peine contre ma peau. Je semblais plus mince que je ne l'étais à cause du noir de la robe. Je m'imaginai avec le collier de mon père et le bracelet de ma mère. Parfait!

-Nous allons prendre celle-là, déclara Alice et Rosalie en même temps. Edward va tomber au sol en te voyant dans cette robe, assura la voyante.

Je souris, toujours éberluée par mon apparence. J'avais tellement changé! J'hochai la tête.

-Combien? murmurai-je.

-Hum…, cent soixante, me répondit la voyante.

Je ne pouvais cette fois-ci m'en échapper, j'aimais trop la robe pour la laisser là. Je me pinçai les lèvres et offris de payer la moitié. Rosalie m'envoya me rhabiller et se dirigea vers la caissière. Lorsque j'arrivai à côté d'elle, tout était déjà payé. Je lui fis des gros yeux, mais elle resta indifférente.

-Tu devrais être séparée d'Edward jusqu'au voyage! me suggéra Alice alors que nous cherchions des vêtements pour Paris.

-Es-tu malade? m'écriai-je. Et pourquoi ferais-je ça?

-Parce que nous t'amènerons, Rosalie et moi, à Paris pour te reconduire au restaurant le plus chic!

-Payer mes achats d'aujourd'hui, c'est correct. Mais m'empêcher de voir Edward pendant six jours, non! De toute manière, cela m'étonnerait que mon mari accepte.

Elles pouffèrent.

-Nous avons de très bons arguments, assura Rosalie, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Je grognai.

À la fin de la journée, au lieu de retourner à la villa, elles m'amenèrent à un motel perdu et m'enfermèrent dans la chambre avec elles. Tout était prévu depuis le début! J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir parler avec Edward par pensée! Je tournais en rond dans la chambre, cherchant un moyen de communiquer avec mon mari, sous leur regard intrigué. Mes belles-sœurs avaient coupé la ligne! Les… aucun mot pour les décrire! Je les haïssais pour le moment. Si elles me parlaient, j'allais leur sauter dessus.

-Pourquoi? grommelai-je, adossée au mur.

Nous étions jeudi, quatre jours complets que j'étais avec elles. Quand je voulais chasser, les deux venaient avec moi –j'étais coincée puisque je ne connaissais pas le coin! Elles s'étaient assurées à ce que je ne leur échappe pas. Cela m'enrageait.

-Parce que c'est prévu depuis jeudi passé avec Jasper et Emmett, me répondit Alice. Ils s'occupent de ton mari et les billets sont achetés depuis longtemps. J'ai eu une vision d'Edward et toi allant à Paris un peu avant que tu reviennes de ton inconscience. La chasse et le magasinage n'étaient qu'une diversion.

-Edward doit être en rogne, supposai-je.

-Oui, mais Jasper et Emmett sont capables de le maîtriser, ricana Rosalie. Edward n'est pas aussi fort que tu ne le crois, Bella, sauf si ta vie était en danger. Il sait bien que jamais nous ne te ferions du mal.

-Pourquoi n'aie-je pas suivi vos pensées, regrettai-je.

-C'est ce qui est le fun avec toi, petite sœur! Tu respectes la vie privée des autres, contrairement à mon frère. Au début je trouvais ça étrange, mais j'aime bien finalement.

-Je prendrai mes précautions la prochaine fois! maugréai-je.

Le samedi matin, elles m'amenèrent à l'aéroport avec tous mes vêtements dans une valise que je n'avais même pas remarquée au début! Il y avait aussi les achats que nous avions faits lundi. Je m'ennuyais d'Edward. Je me demandais comment il vivait notre séparation imprévue, lui. J'avais tenté de capter ses pensées, mais il était beaucoup trop loin!

-Vous êtes cruelles avec moi, chignai-je.

-Après, tu vas nous pardonner!

Vers midi, nous nous installions à notre place dans l'avion. Rosalie était à ma droite et Alice à ma gauche, sûrement pour m'empêcher une tentative d'évasion. Je me concentrai sur mon mari, dans l'espoir de capter une pensée à Edward. « **Vous allez me le payez, Jasper et Emmett. Oh, je vous jure!** entendis-je penser mon époux avec un large sourire**. Non de dieu, jamais je n'aurais cru autant détester mes frères! Tout ça à cause d'Alice, je vais la tuer celle-là! J'ai hâte de te voir, mon amour. Ils vont regretter leur conspiration, je le garantie!** » Je me cassai le cou pour tenter de trouver mon époux des yeux, en vain.

-Je peux aller aux toilettes, je veux seulement me rafraîchir? demandai-je.

-Je te suis, fit Alice.

J'avais l'impression d'être une tueuse en série enfuie des États-unis qui étaient escortée par le FBI pour l'amener au procès. Je marchai tranquillement, ma belle-sœur m'emboîtant le pas. J'entrai dans la petite cabine et m'asperger le visage d'eau. J'en avais assez de ce petit jeu. Lorsque je sortis de la cabine, je croisai les yeux dorés d'un jeune homme. Ces derniers s'écarquillèrent aussitôt.

-Bella! s'écria la voix d'Edward.

-Monsieur, veuillez baisser votre voix, le sermonna une hôtesse.

Je me dirigeai vers lui, mais Alice me rattrapa facilement.

-Oh, non, tu restes avec moi, ricana-t-elle. Allez, joue le jeu, petite sœur.

Je regardai Edward tenter de se lever, mais Emmett le retenait fermement jusqu'à le faire grimacer de douleur. «Je t'aime.», dit-il finalement dans ses pensées, laissant tomber sa résistance.

-Moi aussi, lui répondis-je en souriant.

J'aurais tant aimé pourvoir lui parler par la pensée. Finalement, cela aurait eu quelques avantages si Edward avait pu lire mes pensées… Je me résignai à suivre ma belle-sœur qui me faisait mal à force de serrer ma main.

-Tu peux me lâcher, Alice.

-Et toi, tu vas en profiter pour aller voir Edward… non, refusa-t-elle.

Je soupirai.

À l'aéroport de Paris, Alice et Rosalie s'empressèrent pour m'emmener hors de l'endroit, se doutant que Edward tenterait de me rejoindre. Nous prîmes nos valises puis allèrent à la sortie de l'aéroport. Puis, Alice loua une belle voiture rouge vin. J'embarquai dans celle-ci, sous l'ordre de mes belles-sœurs. Nous arrivâmes alors à un grand hôtel.

Je fus émerveillée par la décoration du lieu. De grands pylônes blanc touchaient jusqu'au plafond. L'entrée était éclairée par une magnifique lampe entourée de cristaux, suspendue au plafond. Des belles tapisseries (des anges assis sur un nuage chaque se prenant la main, comme le style gréco-romain) longeaient le haut des murs. C'était si beau.

-Nous avons réservé des suites au nom Cullen, dit Alice à la réceptionniste.

-Excusez-moi, je ne parle pas anglais, demanda celle-ci.

Rosalie s'avança vers le comptoir et commença à parler en français avec un petit accent. La discussion fut longue puisque la réceptionniste ne semblait pas vouloir nous donner les clés.

-Merci, remercia ma belle-sœur en français.

Elle revint vers Alice et moi, deux clés dans les mains. D'où avait-elle appris à parler en français?

-Pourquoi était-ce si long? voulus-je savoir, curieuse.

-Crois-tu vraiment que nous n'allions pas aller en France alors que Edward et toi alliez? s'esclaffa Alice. Lorsque j'ai eu ma vision, bah, l'envie d'y aller est apparue.

-Vous ne pouviez pas me laisser seule avec Edward pour mon voyage de noce, me renfrognai-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons vous laisser seuls! jura Rosalie. Je voulais aller à Paris depuis un moment avec Emmett.

Nous montâmes les escaliers qui menaient à l'ascenseur. Puis, nous entrâmes dans l'élévateur et Alice pesa sur le dixième étage –l'étage des riches, m'avait dit Rosalie en souriant. Je lui donnai raison lorsque nous entrâmes dans la suite réservée pour Edward et moi.

-Bon, nous allons te préparer! déclara la voyante.

Sitôt dit, les filles m'emmenèrent dans la salle de bain. Far à paupière bleu pour agencer avec le collier. Mascara. Rouge à lèvre. Crayon noir. Puis, ce fut le tour de mes cheveux à vivre une transformation. Puisqu'ils avaient allongé, Alice les amincit et refit le dégradé. Elle décida de les couper jusqu'à mes clavicules. Comme toujours, j'aimai le résultat de cette transformation que me firent subir mes deux belles-sœurs.

À l'étape finale, je n'eus besoin d'aide, car je devais seulement enfiler ma robe. Je pris l'écharpe noire et la pliai en deux sur la largeur. Je m'arrangeai que les deux extrémités du châle passassent dans le creux de mes coudes. J'entourai mon cou du collier que mon père m'avait offert puis mis le bracelet de ma mère –c'était comme s'ils étaient à mes côtés.

Lorsque je sortis enfin de la salle de bain, les filles étaient déjà prêtes et sourirent en m'apercevant.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il va résister jusqu'à la fin du repas, rit Alice.

Celle-ci portait une magnifique robe mauve –étrange à dire puisque je n'aimais pas le mauve, mais sur elle, la couleur devenait belle- qui touchait au sol. Ses yeux dorés ressortaient grâce au far à paupière or qu'elle avait mis. Ses lèvres semblaient plus volumineuses avec le rouge à lèvres. Elle avait gardé ses cheveux détachés.

-Moi, je dis qu'il lui saute dessus avant même d'aller au restaurant, ajouta Rosalie.

Cette dernière était encore plus belle qu'à l'habitude. Sa belle robe bleu poudre rendait ses cheveux blonds encore plus éblouissants. Un décolleté mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Elle portait un bracelet pour avant bras en argent. Son cou était décoré d'un beau collier composé de diamant. Son far à paupière bleu faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

-Tiens, mets ça! m'ordonna la voyante en me lançant des talons hauts.

-Vous voulez me tuer! m'écriai-je. Je ne suis pas capable de me mettre en équilibre à la normal, imaginez avec des talons hauts!

-Ah, arrête de faire la gamine et mets-les! lança Rosalie. De plus, si tu as peur de tomber, tu les enlèveras pour danser, au pire.

-Danser, répétai-je, la voix sifflante.

-Oups, c'est une soirée dansante!

Je grognai intérieurement. Une autre chose qu'elles avaient oublié de me spécifier.

Nous descendîmes au hall de l'hôtel, où trois hommes nous attendaient en bas des escaliers, que je descendis avec précaution. Un sourire éclaira mon visage lorsque je reconnus le regard d'Edward. Ce dernier portait un pantalon noir. Sa chemise blanche était boutonnée jusqu'à son cou (dommage). Un nœud papillon ornait le col de sa chemise. Il portait un veston noir. Il était sublime.

-Tu… tu… es magnifique, bégaya-t-il en me voyant.

C'était la première fois de toute ma vie que je l'entendais bégayer, ce qui me flatta de plus bel. Par contre, je ne voulais pas de compliment, mais ses lèvres contre les miennes, et personne n'allait m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Je m'emparai de sa bouche avec une telle passion.

-Ça m'a énormément manqué, m'excusai-je après un long baiser.

-Pas autant qu'à moi.

-Tu sais que tu… es beau dans cet habit, le complimentai-je.

-Heureux de l'être, à tes yeux.

Des toussotements interrompirent nos retrouvailles.

-Vous êtes prêts? demanda Emmett.

-Nous les avons séparés assez longtemps, nous pouvons leur laisser…, commença Jasper.

-Laissez tomber, le coupai-je sèchement. Vous avez brisé l'ambiance.

Edward m'entoura la taille de son long bras et m'attira contre lui. Étrangement, je n'eus pas de difficulté à marcher avec les talons hauts. Des odeurs chatouillèrent mes narines et je coupai automatiquement ma respiration. Lorsque nous fûmes au restaurant de l'hôtel, un homme vint vers nous.

-Monsieur, avez-vous une réservation? demanda-t-il à mon époux.

-Edward Cullen, répondit mon mari.

-Veuillez me suivre, M. Cullen.

Nous suivîmes l'hôte jusqu'à une table, au fond de la salle. Une grande piste de danse occupait une grande partie du restaurant. Je grimaçai, faisant rire mon époux. Je m'étais ennuyée de ce rire franc. L'hôte nous laissa seuls et Edward tira ma chaise, m'invitant à m'asseoir. Avec une grâce dont je ne connaissais pas de moi-même, je m'installai. Je sentis tous les regards des personnes nous entourant se converger vers nous et je me sentis gênée.

-Je crois que votre beauté attire bien des yeux curieux, madame Cullen, me minauda mon époux près de l'oreille, me faisant frémir. Je dois vous dire qu'ils ont raison de vouloir vous admirer.

Je regardai autour de nous et vis les autres s'installai un peu plus loin, attirant autant de regards que Edward et moi. Je dois avouer que nous étions assez séduisants, habillés ainsi. Je croisai alors les regards espiègles d'Alice et Rosalie. Je m'immiscer dans leurs pensées, curieuse. «Oh, arrête de vouloir suivre mes songes et concentre-toi sur ton mari, bon sang! Tu nous as assez enquiquinées, Rose et moi, avec ta colère cette semaine!», pensa la voyante, me faisant sursauter. Alice sourit, contente de l'effet.

-Est-ce que ça va, mon amour? s'inquiéta mon mari en s'assoyant à sa place, les sourcils froncés. Oh, tu as suivi les songes d'Alice, devina-t-il, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main.

-Je vais leur arranger le portrait, promit mon époux.

-Il ne voulait que nous faire apprécier notre voyage, Edward.

Étrange, j'étais prête à pardonner mes beaux-frères et mes belles-sœurs!

-Et notre nuit…, ajoutai-je en lui adressant un regard séducteur. Comme tu le disais, plus on se désire, plus c'est magique, ris-je.

Il était déjà huit heures quand le serveur vint nous voir afin de prendre notre commande.

-Nous ne prendrons rien, lui dit Edward sans me quitter des yeux.

-Alors, quelque chose à boire?

-Un simple verre de vin pour moi. Et vous, ma dame?

Je trouvai étrange que Edward me vouvoie, mais je n'en fis aucun commentaire. Le serveur se tourna vers moi. Je le regardai et répondis :

-Ce sera une limonade pour moi.

Le jeune homme prit son calepin et il tremblait tellement qu'il l'échappa. Je me penchai pour rattraper le livret avant que ce dernier ne tombe au sol et le redonnai à son propriétaire en souriant. Ce dernier cessa de respirer et resta immobile à m'observer. Non d'un chien, je l'éblouissais! Je tournai la tête vers mon époux qui étouffait un rire, brisant le lien.

-Alors, un verre de vin pour monsieur et une limonade pour madame, bégaya-t-il en l'écrivant.

-Oui, confirmai-je.

Il partit vers les autres tables en titubant. Je m'en voulus aussitôt.

-Alors tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne me rendais pas compte lorsque je t'éblouissais parfois, sourit mon mari avec un regard moqueur.

Le serveur revint nous servir nos breuvages et s'attarda à me regarder pendant quelques secondes. Je me pinçai les lèvres, n'attendant que son départ pour continuer à parler.

-Ça me rappelle cette première sortie que nous avons faite, dit Edward.

J'inclinai la tête, surprise.

-Tu sais, la soirée où la serveuse me draguait subtilement, comme tu l'as dit. Bien, ce soir, disons que c'est moi qui aie ton rôle, celui qui observe le serveur tenter sa chance, même si ma compagne est prise.

Je ris.

-Oh, non, Edward. Jamais tu n'auras le rôle que j'ai eu, car tu seras toujours fascinant, à mes yeux.

-Toi aussi, tu l'es pour moi, mon amour.

-Non, je parle, celui qui captive tout le monde –je baissai la voix-, les humains. Moi, je l'ai été et je dois t'avouer que je préfère de loin être ce que je suis maintenant.

Une joie traversa l'expression faciale de mon époux. Il se leva et s'approcha de ma chaise.

-Voulez-vous danser, Bella Cullen? me demanda-t-il en me tendant la main.

J'hésitai un long moment, surtout que je portais des talons hauts. Il eut un sourire narquois lorsque je baissai mes yeux vers mes pieds. Soudain, il se pencha et enleva mes talons hauts.

-Je crois que vous pouvez danser pieds nus. De plus, la musique est plutôt invitante.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il y avait une douce musique pour rendre l'atmosphère calme. J'avais été trop occupée à écouter mon mari à me parler et à l'admirer.

-Euh… peut-être à un bal, mais pas dans un hôtel cinq étoiles! chuchotai-je.

Voyant que je ne voulais pas, il me prit la main et me tira vers la piste de danse. Je sentis tous les regards se braquer sur moi. J'aurais voulu disparaître. Pour une chance, je ne rougissais pas –donc, mon malaise passait inaperçu… enfin, pour les personnes ne me connaissant pas. Mon époux plaça une de ses mains au niveau de mes reins. Je dus mettre la mienne sur son épaule et chacune de nos mains libres s'entrelacèrent.

-Tu sais que je ne sais pas danser, sifflai-je.

Il ignora ma remarqua et commença à bouger ses jambes dont je fus obligée de regarder afin de tenter de faire les mêmes mouvements. Je vis le couple d'Emmett et Rosalie venir aussi à la piste de danse. Puis, ce fut le tour de Jasper d'inviter Alice à danser.

-Pourquoi être aussi chic? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

-Faisons comme si nous venions de nous marier, répliqua mon mari en me faisant pivoter.

-Dire que nous avons manqué deux années d'université à cause de moi.

-Oh, Bella, soit honnête, en moins d'un an, tu as réussi à venir au stade de Jasper alors que Jasper, cela lui a prit plus de dix ans. Je crois que c'est préférable de perdre une année d'université que dix ans, non?

Je n'avais pas vu ma situation sous cet angle. Il est vrai que je pouvais endurer qu'il y ait des humains autour de moi sans vouloir les tuer si je coupais ma respiration. Par contre, je souhaitais qu'il n'y ait personne qui ne se coupât avec n'importe quoi. Je n'imaginais pas les humains découvrir l'existence de deux vampires (Jasper et moi) dans un hôtel cinq étoiles.

-Juste une question : comment ça se fait que Alice et les autres ne soient pas allé à l'université?

Mon époux réfléchit un moment puis il nous fit danser vers mes belles-sœurs et mes beaux-frères. Ceux-ci avaient sûrement entendu la question, car ils me répondirent.

-Moi, j'ai fait semblant de prendre deux années sabbatique, chuchota Alice en souriant.

-Et moi, j'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie d'aller à l'université, lança Jasper.

-Emmett et moi avons arrêté nos études pour changer de domaine.

-Tout ça à cause de mon dédoublement de personnalité.

Tous hochèrent la tête, sauf Alice.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé l'université, avoua-t-elle. J'ai fait plusieurs universités dans plusieurs domaines différents et honnêtement, j'ai fait le tour de ce que je voulais découvrir. L'an prochain, je veux peut-être allé en Angleterre faire ma scolarité.

-Angleterre? répétai-je, perplexe.

Elle acquiesça.

-Il y a une petite ville très boisée, comme Forks, près de Londres! Carlisle a commencé à regarder les maisons à vendre là-bas. Bien sûr, la villa de Forks restera la notre, mais nous habiterions à l'Angleterre!

Je fus stupéfaite de la nouvelle dont Edward avait certainement oublié de m'en faire part. Ils voulaient tous aller vivre à l'Angleterre. Alors, je devrais les suivre jusqu'à là-bas. Je cachai la tristesse qui montait en moi! Adieu, Forks. Dire qu'au début, j'aurais tout fait pour déguerpir de là et là, je voulais y rester.

-Nous irons visiter ton père, me promit mon mari, et ta mère aussi. De plus, parfois, nous passerons quelques semaines à Forks lorsque tu voudras voir ton père.

-Carlisle connaît un expert français qui habite dans la petite ville, ajouta Alice en souriant. Il se prénomme, je crois, Philippe. Il habite aussi dans cette petite ville.

-Pourquoi irions-nous là? demandai-je.

-Nous ne pouvons nous attarder trop à Forks, Bella! Cela fait quand même très longtemps que nous y sommes et honnêtement, nous serions supposés de vieillir, me répondit Rosalie. Carlisle semble avoir vingt ans alors qu'il en a, supposément, trente-quatre, aujourd'hui, et prochainement trente-cinq.

-Certaines personnes semblent très jeunes pour leur âge, ripostai-je.

Jasper me fixa un long moment.

-Bella, la villa de Forks reste la notre, me rappela-t-il. Tu pourras toujours y rester avec Edward si l'envie te prend!

Mon mari me lança un regard plissé par son sourire. Cette perspective là me réjouissait de plus belle : une maison pour Edward et moi.

-Ça te dit, toi? minaudai-je à l'oreille d'Edward avec ma voix envoûtante.

-Du moment que je sois avec toi, ça me dit, roucoula-t-il près de mon oreille.

Je souris et l'embrassai tendrement.

**Voilà donc le 7e chapitre:P Dites-moi ce que vous en dites en reviews, lol, mêmes les anonymes:P**

** En tout cas, j'essais de vous envoyer la suite avant le début août :S **

**Bye bye:P**


	8. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre:

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre et j'en suis désolée

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre et j'en suis désolée.

Je voulais vous avertir que je ne publierais plus de chapitres avant le milieu août, à cause de mes cours… car je dois étudier mes cours de rattrapage en science et en mathématique et ma tête va exploser… :( J'en suis désolée, mais je NE veux PAS ABANDONNER ma fiction :P

Je vous promets de vous envoyer un chapitre le 7 août 2008, je suis désolée du malheureux contretemps que je fais avec ma fiction.

Je réponds aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre;P


	9. 8 Le voyage de NoceP

**Mot de l'auteure :** Voilà, je vous envoie ce chapitre plus rapidement que prévu , car Jeudi, je n'aurai pas le temps:S J'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout, excusez-moi s'il est un peu précipité:S, car il y aura seulement 9 chapitre pour la première partie et j'ai oublié de tout mettre, au long de l'histoire:S Sorry.

* * *

**REVIEWS :**

**Zephyre002 :** Oh, je t'attendais, toi! Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais tes reviews, Clau;P Pas grave, au moins, tu n'as pas attendu trop longtempsXD Comme on dit si souvent, mieux vaut tard que jamais:P Je te laisse lire ce chapitre. HÉ, il fallait bien que je fasse une petite anecdote nowere pour cette partieXD Séparé et oui, mais tu sais qu'ils se sont retrouvé, alors lis la suite;P

**Arya15**: ah, bien, j'espère que ton voyage est bien et je suis sûre que tu vas avoir le temps de laisser une reviews avant que je ne poste le chapitre 9, le dernier de la première partie:O Je te laisse lire le chapitre;P

**xxjustineblainxx:** Hé, bien, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes ma fiction;P J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bien qu'il soit à la gogo.

**Silent-Alice: **LOL, tout ce que je peux te dire. Tu as énormément d'imagination pour la vie de Edward et Bella. Ton idée pour que Bella et Edward restent ensemble, tous les deux, dans la villa, n'est pas si mal:P J'aime bien, mais je ne peux pas la prendre... Waouh, je sens que j'ai piqué ta curiosité, Silent-Alice :P Bonne lecture :)

**ptitebella45: **Ah et bien, je n'avais pas pensé à "féérique" pour décrire le chapitre 7 XD Tu as trouvé son surnom, lol. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et je ne te retarde pas plus. Lis, ptitebella5.

* * *

8. Le voyage de noce

Je ne dansai pas toute la soirée, mais regardai ma nouvelle famille s'amuser entre frères et sœurs. Jasper était un très bon danseur, pus-je remarquer en le voyant faire virevolter Alice avec cette grâce peu commune. Tout le monde admirait la complicité qui liait la voyante et Jasper, même moi. Les cheveux noirs de ma belle-sœur balayaient l'air de façon fascinante. Je sentis la main d'Edward se poser sur la mienne et je tournai la tête vers lui.

-Même comme nous, tu n'aimes pas danser, ricana-t-il.

Je regardai la belle horloge, ignorant la blague de mon mari, et constatai avec étonnement qu'il était dix heures et demie. Le temps passait si vite en bonne compagnie. Je me levai, surprenant mon époux, et me dirigeai vers lui. Je me penchai à ce que mes lèvres soient près de son oreille.

-Suis-moi, lui susurrai-je.

Puis, je me dirigeai vers le grand hall de l'hôtel. Rosalie m'avait donné la clef de ma suite et j'avais l'intention de l'utiliser. J'entendis les pas d'Edward s'approcher de moi. Je montai les escaliers principaux, menant à l'ascenseur. Dans celui-ci, je pesai sur le bouton indiquant le dixième étage. Suivie de mon mari, je marchai jusqu'à notre suite.

Dès que nous fûmes en intimité, Edward m'embrassa passionnément. Je me collai contre le mur pour tenter de retrouver l'équilibre, sentant mes jambe flancher –ses baisers me faisaient un tel effet.

-Tu es si belle, Bella Cullen, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

En guise de remerciement, je m'emparai de sa bouche. Ses mains m'entourèrent la taille et m'approchèrent dangereusement (façon de parler, bien sûr) de lui. Ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes pour dessiner la former de ma mâchoire –elles frôlaient ma peau, provoquant des séries de frissons, puis se déplacèrent vers ma clavicule. Soudain, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le lit –moi, dessous. Il me fixa de ses yeux dorés pendant un long moment alors qu'une de ses mains remontait mon bras vers mon épaule. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et le força à se pencher légèrement –juste assez pour pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres. J'entrouvris la bouche pour inhaler son haleine si sucrée.

Je sentis ma bretelle droite descendre de mon épaule et je souris contre le baiser qu'il me donnait. Je l'aidai à enlever son veston noir. Je le renversai pour être par-dessus. Puis, avec une habilité dont j'avais sûrement hérité lors de ma transformation, je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise, découvrant son torse si parfaitement musclé, tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau qui apparaissait après chaque bouton déboutonné. Il frissonna sous mes lèvres rendues à son nombril. Je remontai alors vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement.

L'ardeur avait disparut d'un seul coup. Peut-être était-ce le fait de enfin être ensemble qui avait éveillé cette ardeur. Par contre, j'aimais bien que la douceur fût là pour le moment –je préférais cela.

Edward descendit les deux bretelles de mes épaules tranquillement, laissant ses doigts effleurer ma peau, sans me quitter des yeux. Il m'aida à enlever ma robe.

Je sentais ses mains partout sur mon corps. Des incessantes séries de frissons traversaient le long de mon corps.

Je l'embrassai dans le cou alors que mes doigts tentaient de lui enlever son pantalon. Je fus étonnée de la facilité que j'eus de le faire –avec son aide, bien sûr. Ces jambes étaient parfaitement musclées –pas trop, ses muscles étaient bien définis.

-Je t'aime, lui dis-je.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur mon bassin et me força à retomber sur le dos, voulant sûrement prendre le contrôle. Il embrassa tendrement mes seins comme si ces derniers étaient des poupons. Puis, il remonta ses baisers vers mes lèvres.

Ses jambes écartèrent les miennes puis son bassin s'avança vers moi. Je figeai de surprise lorsqu'il entra en moi. Par contre, il n'y eut aucune douleur, comme on me l'avait souvent dit.

-Ça va? s'informa-t-il.

J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait partie de moi, maintenant, et moi, lui.

-Oui, le rassurai-je en lui caressant la joue. …

Il avança lentement en moi, de peur de me blesser, puis il bougea doucement son bassin.

J'étais déconcentrée par cette sensation nouvelle –plaisante, dois-je dire. J'entendais à peine ce qu'il me susurrait près de l'oreille, ne captant que de simples syllabes par-ci et par-là. Je voulais seulement que nous restions ainsi, connectés l'un à l'autre physiquement.

Sa respiration était de plus en plus rauque et pressée comme la mienne. Je l'embrassais et parfois, je m'arrêtais soudainement lorsque mon souffle était coupé par le plaisir. Il en faisait de même, mon époux. Je regardai son visage qui s'épanouissait souvent.

Soudain, ce fut l'illumination. Je m'agrippai fermement à ses épaules pendant plusieurs secondes et lui, au matelas. Je laissai échapper un gémissement. Il leva son bassin, sortant de moi, et se coucha à côté de moi. Je repris tranquillement mon souffle, les yeux clos, assimilant cette sensation nouvelle.

-T'ai-je bien honorée, Bella Cullen? me demanda-t-il.

Honorée? Je n'y comprenais rien. Je fronçai le nez en tournant la tête vers son visage. Il me sourit tendrement et replaça des mèches derrières mon oreille.

-Avant, lorsqu'un homme mariait une femme, pendant la nuit de noce, l'homme devait honorer sa femme, m'apprit. Honorer, c'est lui faire l'amour.

-Honorer, répétai-je, amusée.

-Je trouve que c'est un beau mot pour désigner l'action de faire l'amour à une femme.

-Alors, oui, tu m'as bien honorée, Edward Cullen.

Il m'embrassa avec ferveur. Je m'assis sur ses jambes et lui rendis son baiser.

-Dommage, si nous avions été humains, nous aurions pu dormir et se réveiller dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, me dit-il en souriant entre deux baisers.

-Je préfère rester éveiller toute la nuit pour profiter de toi, ripostai-je en cherchant ses lèvres.

Celles-ci m'accueillir chaleureusement. Je voulais encore le sentir aussi près de moi! Je voulais redevenir une partie de lui.

Vers les quatre heures et demie du matin –après avoir rester dans le lit pendant de longues heures à nous découvrir et discuter un peu-, nous sortîmes de la suite et décidâmes d'aller se promener dans les rues de Paris, illuminer par les lampadaires, rendant la place encore plus magique. Les rues de Paris étaient sombres puisque aucun commerce n'était ouvert à cette heure matinale, sauf certains petits dépanneurs et des petits cafés. Nous nous installâmes sur le rebord d'un pont. J'eus une idée. Je fouillai dans la petite sacoche que j'avais amenée et en sortit un petit appareil photo, celui que mon père m'avait offert pour mes dix-huit ans.

J'éloignai le plus possible l'appareil, au bout de mon bras, et me collai contre Edward.

-Sourions!

Le flash de la caméra causa quelques tâches blanches dans ma vision. Je secouai la tête pour les effacer et mon époux s'esclaffa. Nous regardâmes alors le lever du soleil qui était aussi que le coucher, à mon avis, même chose, mais à l'inverse. Peu à peu, les chants des oiseaux commencèrent à se faire entendre. Nous, nous restions assis à admirer Paris s'activer petit à petit.

Edward décida de mettre sa veste noire que je ne reconnus pas, elle était sûrement de Jasper et Emmett. Par contre, elle lui allait à ravir. Moi, j'étais en jupe noir avec une camisole bleu. Depuis que j'étais une vampiresse, je ne ressentais plus le froid –c'était un bon avantage. Je regardai le profil de mon époux qui regardait rivière sinuer au loin. Parfait, était-il. Je n'aurais pas pu trouver une plus belle perle rare.

-Nous devrions aller à l'hôtel, suggérai-je en tendant ma main vers Edward après un moment à observer la ville de Paris s'éveiller. Il est déjà sept heures.

Ce dernier posa ses yeux dorés sur moi.

-Les autres vont se demander où nous sommes, ajoutai-je.

-Et alors?

-Ils vont s'inquiéter.

Je sautai au sol et il en fit de même. Nous marchâmes pendant deux heures avant d'arriver à notre destination. Il y avait bien des odeurs qui remplissaient mon nez, mais je devais résister. Par contre, je devais rester vigilante à mon égard. Même si je coupais ma respiration, le sang des humains m'attiraient toujours. Mon mari, sentant que j'avais de la difficulté à ne pas reluquer tous les humains passant à côté de nous, enroula son bras autour de mon cou et m'attira contre lui, forçant un peu puisque je voulais résister.

Mon instinct vampirique avait raison j'avais encore quelques difficulté à résister à la tentation. Par contre, ayant remplie ma panse avant d'aller en France, cela était beaucoup plus facile pour moi. Je n'imaginais pas si j'avais été affamée. Je crois que tous les passants auraient succombés sous mes dents.

Que c'était dur d'endurer toutes ses bonnes odeurs sans pourvoir les goûter. J'avais beau couper ma respiration, ce matin-là, le parfum du sang réussissait à déjouer ma technique. Je me mordais les lèvres pour me changer les idées, mais la douleur n'était pas assez forte pour détourner mon attention des humains. Je regardais ailleurs, mais il y en avait toujours un! Je devais m'abreuver de leur sang!

Je tentai de me libérer de l'étreinte de mon mari qui la resserra encore plus. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent et un grognement se fit entendre. Une frayeur passa dans le regard d'Edward. Je n'avais plus la même force qu'au début, malheureusement. Mon époux pouvait donc me maîtriser. Je perdais contrôle de mon envie.

-Lâche-moi, sifflai-je.

-C'est pour ton bien, répliqua-t-il en pressant ses doigts dans ma clavicule.

Je grimaçai de douleur. Je vis alors Alice et Jasper nous rejoindre en courant normalement. Ils m'observèrent étrangement lorsqu'ils furent devant nous. Alice se mit derrière moi en souriant aux passants et s'approcha de mon oreille.

- Oh, non, nous ne te laisserons certainement pas céder en ce voyage de noce. Tu nous en voudrais amèrement, sinon. Bella, ne fais pas cette tête-là!

Jasper se mit à ma droite. Ils m'amenèrent jusqu'à ma suite et les odeurs disparurent une à une. Je pus enfin calmer mon envie. Je m'en voulais de ne pas être capable résister très longtemps.

-Ses yeux s'assombrissent, constata Jasper en m'observant. Il faudrait lui apporter du sang.

Edward disparut.

-Déjà, m'étonnai-je.

-Bella, cela fait quand même cinq jours que tu n'as pas chassé à ta faim, me fit remarquer Alice. Tu es encore très jeune, ne l'oublie pas, et…

-Ma faim est beaucoup plus grande, je sais, terminai-je, morose.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Jasper et Alice discutaient avec moi, mon mari arriva avec une bouteille complètement noire, cachant sûrement du sang. Il me la lança et je l'attrapai facilement.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, plaida-t-il quand je plissai le nez –j'étais dégoûtée par l'odeur.

-Un sanglier, grimaça Alice. Tu aurais pu trouver un cerf, je ne sais pas.

-Elle peut bien s'y accommoder pour le moment.

J'ouvris la bouteille avec une lenteur –honnêtement, c'était surtout l'hésitation- puis je pris une gorgée du sang du sanglier. Le goût était vraiment infect, mais c'était mieux que rien. Je bus toute la bouteille en une seule gorgée.

-Beurk.

-Bella, tu avais faim et c'était le premier animal qui m'est tombé sous la patte! Je ne voulais pas que notre voyage de noce soit gâché… Tu disais que je ne devais pas te laisser tomber… Je…

-Edward, je ne suis pas morte, ris-je, le coupant dans son monologue. Ce n'est pas bon, mais je vais survivre. Par contre, si cela va de soi, je préférais partir en chasse avec toi la prochaine fois, le taquinai-je.

-Sans problème puisque ce sera ce soir! s'exclama joyeusement mon époux.

Je souris.

-Où sont Rosalie et Emmett? m'interrogeai-je.

-Entrain de se faire dorloter, répondit Alice en riant. Tu aurais dû voir les masseurs qui allaient s'occuper d'eux lorsqu'ils ont vu la pâleur de leur peau! Ils étaient béats.

-Ils ne s'exposent pas trop, il me semble, commentai-je.

-Non, tant qu'ils ne soient pas sous le soleil, c'est bien correct, ricana Jasper.

Tous les regards se convergèrent sur moi –j'avais l'impression qu'ils me piquaient la peau. Je me doutais bien qu'ils m'enviaient énormément sur ma différence des autres vampires. Sincèrement, j'aurais préféré être comme mon époux afin de pouvoir le comprendre sous tous les angles. Les vampires comme eux n'étaient pas des monstres, mais les vampires, comme moi, en étaient peut-être, à leurs yeux, et qu'ils me le cachaient très bien.

Je me levai du lit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, mon soupir couvrant mes premiers pas. Je me demandais réellement si je ne devais pas aller tout de suite en Alaska afin de m'immuniser de l'odeur des humains. Par contre, la villa pourrait être assez éloignée des humains afin que leur ne m'atteigne pas. Alice et Jasper quittèrent la suite, sentant sûrement qu'il était temps qu'ils partent. Je refermai la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi? me demandai-je une énième de fois depuis ma transformation en me touchant la peau de mon bras.

-Rien, me répondit la voix de ténor.

-Edward, tu peux y aller.

-Non, je veux profiter de ta compagnie, ma tendre femme.

-Pourquoi tous ces surnoms?

-Parce que j'essais d'en trouver un qui te va, mais aucun surnom ne pourra égaliser ta vraie valeur.

-Arrête, râlai-je.

Il inclina la tête avec sa moue si craquante. J'évitai le plus possible son regard pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Il s'approcha si silencieusement de moi que je ne le remarquai que lorsque ses bras m'entourèrent la taille et que sa tête s'accota sur mon épaule. Il frotta son nez contre ma joue.

-Bella, veux-tu parler?

-De quoi?

-Tu sembles tellement malheureuse de ce que tu es devenue parfois…

-Je ne fais que vivre les conséquences, Edward. Parfois, j'aimerais être comme toi, capable de résister à ces humains que j'étais moi-même avant.

-Tu ne peux pas sauter toutes les étapes, mon amour, même que tu en as sautées beaucoup en dix-huit mois. Tu es comme Jasper…

-Par contre, qu'adviendra-t-il si je succombe? Je n'ai jamais réellement goûté au sang humain, Edward… Si j'en venais d'aimer cela au point de ne plus être capable de m'en priver, me voudras-tu toujours?

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et répondit, laissant son souffle l'effleurer délicieusement.

-Question idiote, je t'aimerai quoique tu fasses.

-Me suivras-tu où que j'aille? demandai-je après un long silence.

Il me força à me retourner, plongeant ses yeux d'or dans les miens. Ces derniers s'évadèrent de l'examen que me faisait vivre mon époux. Je baissai la tête, obstinant fascinée par la céramique de la salle de bain.

-Où veux-tu aller? voulut-il savoir.

Je gardai le silence.

-Le plus loin possible des humains, soufflai-je.

-Alors, allons passer l'année en Alaska, suggéra-t-il. Lorsque tu te sentiras prête, nous irons vivre à Forks dans la villa.

-Le plus loin possible des humains… je ne prendrai aucun risque de tuer humain de plus.

-Par contre, lorsque tu reviendras, ce sera la même chose, mon amour.

Je secouai la tête en répétant incessamment un « non ». Je m'habituerais à aimer l'odeur des animaux et tout, surtout celle des phoques. Par contre, avant de partir pour Alaska, je veillerais à aller voir Jacob pour lui demander son pardon…

-Combien de temps demandes-tu à cet endroit?

-Je n'en sais rien, avouai-je. Combien de temps, toi, penses-tu?

-Le temps qu'il te faudra pour affronter tes peurs. Bella, tu vas tuer, ne t'attends pas à ce que ce soit parfait dans ton cas que parce que ton instinct vampirique a disparut, car tu reste encore une vampiresse. J'ai tué beaucoup de personnes…

-Mais pas des personnes t'entourant…

-Certes. Par contre, j'ai cédé comme toi, tu le feras. Tu ne dois pas fuir le défi, mon amour. Ne fais que résister et je te jure que cela ira bien plus vite que tu ne crois. Si tu fuis, tu ne rencontreras pas le défi.

-Deux heures, murmurai-je, déçue.

Il leva mon menton de son index et secoua la tête.

-Bella, ton instinct vampirique n'était qu'une partie de toi et il avait toujours la panse bien remplie lorsque je l'amenais à Port Angeles, différemment de toi. Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas chassé, sa résistance était égale à la tienne.

Il posa son front contre le mien avec son sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres qui me faisait fondre.

-Jasper n'est pas au même stade que moi, conclus-je.

-Non, ton instinct vampirique a mal évalué le stade de mon frère, je crois… enfin, plus le sien. Bella, accepte tes défaillances comme moi, j'ai accepté les miennes.

-Je vais aller me coucher.

-Depuis quand un vampire dort? m'interrogea-t-il, curieux.

-Je reformule, je vais tenter de revivre mes souvenirs.

J'utilisai ma vitesse surhumaine, me dérobant facilement des bras de mon mari. Ce dernier vint me rejoindre et se colla contre moi. Je fermai les yeux, enveloppée dans l'étreinte d'Edward, et me transportai dans mes souvenirs. Ce fut mon père qui occupa mes souvenirs cette fois-ci. Son ignorance en cuisine ; ses hésitations d'entrer dans les discussions entre père et fille ; son affection paternelle ; son côté protecteur et tout. Je souris au souvenir qui m'amenait au matin de mon mariage.

-Il est quatorze heures, mon amour.

-Oh, je devrais peut-être me « réveiller ».

Je sentis ses lèvres peser sur ma joue et je tournai la tête pour les recevoir sur les miennes.

-Nous pouvons aller rejoindre les autres, suggérai-je en souriant.

-Ne préfères-tu pas une randonnée en amoureux?

Je réfléchis un moment, bien que cela soit inutile –c'était surtout pour le faire languir.

-Où?

-À centaine de kilomètres, il y a un grand bois. On en profiterait pour chasser.

-Alors que la chasse commence!

Je me levai d'un bond et me dirigeai vers la porte. D'une vitesse surhumaine, il me bloqua le chemin, un sourire malicieux occupant ses lèvres. Je compris aussitôt ses intentions.

-Monsieur Cullen, nous pourrions aussi attendre un peu, lui minaudai-je à l'oreille en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

Je l'embrassai dans le creux de sa mâchoire.

Nous sortîmes de la suite vers les trois heures. Nous croisâmes alors Emmett et Rosalie, qui discutaient avec Jasper et Alice. Ils interrompirent leur conversation et vinrent vers nous. Edward ne cacha pas son agacement. Il voulut couper rapidement la discussion qui s'entamait et je dus le suivre puisqu'il me tirait.

-Je crois qu'il n'endure pas de ne pas être seul avec toi, s'esclaffa Emmett.

-Compréhensible, ricanai-je alors que Edward m'emmenait à l'ascenseur.

Nous arrivâmes à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, où une voiture luxueuse nous attendait. Edward m'ouvrit la porte.

-Pff…, refusai-je. C'est moi qui conduis!

Éberlué, il me regarda me diriger vers la place du conducteur.

-Allez, assis-toi, mon amour, ris-je.

Il me donna les clés de l'automobile et s'assit à côté de moi. Je mis le contact et au quart de tour le moteur ronronna. Je m'attachai par précaution. Je pesai sur l'accélérateur. Edward me dicta la route jusqu'à une route complètement déserte. Une idée me vint dans la tête. J'accélérai. Mes réflexes étaient beaucoup plus rapides qu'avant. Je contournai facilement un animal, même si nous allions à plus de 120 Km/h.

Edward me regardait avec étonnement.

-Les vampires aiment les vitesses et je crois que, malgré mon étrangeté, je n'y échappe pas.

-Fais attention quand même, m'avertit-il quand même.

Je fis des slaloms avec la voiture pour que j'eusse la maîtrise de l'engin.

-J'ai l'impression de me voir dans ta peau quand tu conduisais trop vite pour moi, ricanai-je.

L'indicateur de la vitesse était maintenant à cent cinquante kilomètres par heure.

-Ralentis, il va falloir tourner à droite, m'annonça Edward.

Je pesai légèrement sur le frein puis tournai tranquillement le volant. Je me stationnai près d'un arbre et sortis de la voiture, sous la demande mon époux. Ce dernier vint me voir et me prit la main.

-Ici, il y a assez de cerfs pour que nous nous permettions d'en chasser un peu.

-Quand est-ce que tu as pu faire cette découverte? lui demandai-je.

Alors que nous nous enfoncions lentement dans les bois, il m'apprit qu'il était déjà venue dans à Paris avec Carlisle pour rencontrer un homme prénommé Philippe, environ une dizaine d'années. Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié avec le Philippe en question, un humain tout à fait normal. Par contre, ce dernier contrairement aux autres humains avait les yeux d'un brun noisette or à brun noir, car il avait des problèmes de visions et tout. Edward me révéla qu'il n'avait pas cru en cette excuse pour avoir les yeux si étranges, mais il n'avait pas pu s'incruster dans les songes du Philippe. Puis, alors qu'ils, Carlisle et mon époux, avaient le besoin d'aller chasser, l'humain leur avait proposé d'aller dans ce bois puisque Carlisle avait fait mine de s'intéresser à la chasse et de chercher un endroit où les gibiers étaient nombreux.

-C'est fou, mais je l'ai toujours trouvé étrange, ce Philippe, m'avoua-t-il en marchant sur le sentier.

-Pourtant, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, de lui.

-L'occasion ne s'est jamais réellement présentée, sourit Edward en se retournant vers moi. Par contre, je t'ai dit que j'ai souvent voyagé.

-Vais-je un jour le rencontré? demandai-je en souriant.

-Sûrement puisque Carlisle a l'intention d'aller vivre en Angleterre, le pays où vit Philippe. Tu vas peut-être le croiser. Par contre, la petite ville ressemble à Forks pour son climat : toujours nuageux et pluvieux. C'est très boisé dans le fin fond de la ville.

-Comment s'appelle cette petite ville? voulus-je savoir, intriguée.

-Hum… c'est Greachtown.

-Jamais entendu parler. Étrange comme nom de ville.

-Bah, c'est un nom de ville.

Je flairai une odeur alléchante. Je tournai la tête dans sa direction et Edward en fit de même. Sans m'avertir, il partit en course, voulant me voler mon repas. Je grognai et courus à sa poursuite. Très rapidement, je le dépassai avec un sourire satisfait. Je vis une ombre passer à côté de moi, mais ce n'était pas Edward. J'accélérai le pas et la suivis.

-Hé, la hélai-je.

Elle se retourna, me laissant savoir que c'était un homme. Par contre, pas n'importe qui : Félix Volturi! Si surprise, je trébuchai sur une des racines sortant du sol, tombant tête première au sol. Par contre, une main attrapa mon bras, m'empêchant de me blesser.

-Fais attention, Bella, dit Félix.

Je me libérai promptement de Félix et reculai en titubant. Un Volturi en France! Il n'y avait aucune chance que Caïus ou Aro eussent envoyé un des leurs à Paris sans avoir une bonne raison.

-Du calme, Bella, me conseilla-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je heurtai alors un mur et fus soulagée d'entendre la voix d'Edward derrière moi :

-Félix, que fais-tu ici?

-Bah, j'ai décidé de quitter les rangs des Volturi, ricana Félix.

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupéfaction, mais surtout de soulagement de savoir que Félix ne voulait pas me tuer au nom des Volturi. Il me toisa de ses yeux rouges.

-Vous chassez toujours des animaux, sourit-il.

-Oui, c'est mieux que tuer des humains, rétorqua mon mari.

-Oh, du calme, Cullen, siffla Félix. Moi, je veux seulement m'échapper des griffes de Jane.

-Pourquoi? m'intriguai-je, toute angoisse évaporée.

Il me jaugea un long moment.

-Crois-tu vraiment que les Volturi laissent un de leurs meilleurs vampires aussi facilement?

J'avais l'impression qu'il venait de m'avouer que les Volturi était un gang de rue ou bien une secte dont on ne pouvait quitter sans mourir après y être adhéré.

-En quoi es-tu le meilleur, Félix? persifla Edward.

-Respect, je demande, fit sèchement le Volturi. Première, toutes mes capacités vampiriques sont le triple des vôtres. Deuxième, je suis assez convaincant, ajouta-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Convaincant? répétai-je, quelque peu confuse.

Il s'approcha de moi d'un pas de loup et mon époux se raidit.

-N'oublie pas que je suis un ancien Volturi, Bella Swan. Tu connais les pouvoirs hypnotiques? Bien dès que tu poses tes yeux dans les miens, je pourrais te dire ce que tu dois faire et tu le ferais. Par contre, avec toi, c'est différent, s'assombrit-il.

-Où désires-tu aller, Félix? demanda Edward, curieux.

-N'importe où, bon sang! s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras dans les air. Jane fera tout pour me retrouver et je dois changer mon mode de vie.

Il regarda mon époux et son regard s'éclaira comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée.

-Apprends-moi à être comme vous!

Edward fronça le nez.

-Je deviendrai un Cullen!

Mon mari s'esclaffa de plus bel.

-Tu blagues, Félix?

-Je suis très sérieux, Cullen. Lorsque je suis allé voir Carlisle, c'était pour savoir si Bella était toujours une pitoyable humaine.

Edward grogna fortement, arrachant un sourire amusé au Volturi.

-Oh, ne sois pas sur les nerfs, Cullen, rit-il. À ce que je vois, ta chère Bella est maintenant encore plus séduisante en vampire.

Mon époux retroussa ses lèvres, laissant un rugissement se faire entendre. Félix tourna autour de nous en nous regardant attentivement. Puis, il demanda à mon mari de prendre une certaine distance avec moi afin de mieux m'examiner. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas obéir, le Volturi planta ses yeux rouges dans les siens et malgré sa résistance, Edward recula de quelques pas.

Son index leva mon menton et ses yeux me scrutèrent le visage. Il tourna ma tête et observa mon profil. J'avais l'impression d'être un animal à vendre et qu'un homme examinait sa santé.

-Je ne suis pas un bétail, m'agaçai-je.

Il ricana sans cesser son examen. Il me fit tourner sur moi-même.

-Beau résultat, Cullen, finit-il par dire. A-t-elle beaucoup tué d'humains?

Je me mordis les lèvres.

-Dans la normalité, lâcha sombrement Edward. Maintenant, tu la lâches.

Félix recula de quelques pas et laissa mon époux s'approcher.

-Alors, acceptes-tu de m'apprendre d'être comme vous? demanda le Volturi.

-Jamais tu ne seras un Cullen, refusa mon époux.

J'intervins dans la discussion.

-Pourquoi avoir quitté les rangs des Volturi? lançai-je.

Félix attendit un long moment avant de me répondre. Il semblait visiblement hésiter à me dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'accota sur un arbre et me regarda.

-J'en ai assez de veiller à ce que l'existence des vampires soit gardé secret. Toujours tuer des nouveaux-nés trop affamés ou des vampires un peu trop confiants, cela devient très lassant, honnêtement. Jane adore cela, mais moi, je veux du nouveau. De plus, en toute sincérité, je n'aime plus tellement le sang humain depuis longtemps.

J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise. Un vampire ne pas aimer le sang humain n'existait dans ce monde, à mon avis. Incrédule, je gardai silence à cette révélation.

-Pourquoi? voulut savoir Edward, trop curieux –ou plutôt arrogant.

Félix darda mon époux d'un regard glacial. Puis, je pus percevoir un voile de tristesse traverser ses yeux qui fut aussitôt remplacer par une rage.

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, Cullen, maugréa-t-il. Tu ne connais rien de mon passé (une hésitation se fit lire dans ses yeux) et ne crois pas que tu pourras lire mes pensées, Cullen. Je sais très bien les contrôler depuis toujours.

Par contre, mon mari prit cela pour un défi. Par contre, il grimaça lorsqu'il tenta sa chance. Il était complètement raide et il avait m'avait entouré la taille de ses bras comme s'il voulait me protéger de quelque chose.

-Si tu ne veux pas revoir ta petite amie morte sous les dents des Volturi, je te conseille de ne plus tenter de lire mes songes, Cullen! menaça Félix, sévère.

Je tressaillis.

-Me suis-je fait bien comprendre, Cullen? tonna le Volturi.

-Oui, fit Edward. Par contre, qui est cette Annabelle?

Félix cessa de respirer, visiblement troublé.

-Personne. Nous nous reverrons un de ces jours, Cullen…

Il disparut sous nos yeux. Je restai, quelques minutes, silencieuse, éberluée par notre discussion avec le Volturi. Je fis face à Edward, qui fixait l'horizon. Je lui caressai la joue pour le remmener dans la réalité. Il posa ses yeux dorés dans les miens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? m'inquiétai-je.

-J'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'a fait voir l'avenir, bégaya-t-il.

-Arrête, il voulait te troubler, tentai-je de la rassurer. Il a peut-être utilisé son don hypnotique pour contrôler ce que tu percevais aussi.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Prête à chasser?

-Premier qui a un gibier gagnera un service de l'autre, le défiai-je.

Je partis sans même avoir attendu qu'il acceptât mon accord. Je courus dans les bois sans rien trouver jusqu'à ce que je fusse devant un cerf. Je tournai autour de lui avec une bonne distance afin qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de ma présence. Puis, dès que je sentis le moment propice, je lui sautai dessus. Par contre, l'animal disparut alors que j'allais l'avoir. Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi rapide? Edward! Je retombai au sol, sur mes mains pour ne pas tomber tête première. Je tournai la tête et vis mon mari s'abreuver de mon repas.

-Edward! chialai-je. Il était à moi!

-Oh, je crois que j'ai gagné, s'esclaffa mon époux en levant la tête vers moi. Que pourrais-tu faire pour mon service? Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel alors qu'Edward s'approchait de moi. Il tourna autour de moi et je fronçai les sourcils, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait de moi.

-Tu me laisses te payer une voiture de sport, décréta-t-il.

-Un service, ripostai-je, ce n'est pas un service de laisser un autre payer sa voiture.

-Oh, allez, me supplia-t-il. Une Porsche? Une Mercedes? Une BMW?

-Edward, soupirai-je, exaspérée.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi avec ce regard qui détruisait toute défense de ma part ou refus. Je me perdis dans yeux d'un or liquide. J'ouvris la bouche pour refuser, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je la refermai, lui donnant mon accord. Il le devina puisqu'il son sourire s'étendit jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Alors, tu acceptes?

Il s'était relevé.

-Alors, nous t'achèterons une Porsche!

-Edward, laisse tomber ça, je t'en prie, fis-je.

Il s'avança vers moi, me forçant à reculer. Puis, je fus contre un mur de roche, qui sortait de je ne sais où. Mettant ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, il se pencha vers moi. Je le haïssais!

-C'est un service que tu me dois, ma chère et tendre Bella, susurra-t-il près de mon oreille, me faisant tressaillir de plaisir. (Ses lèvres effleurèrent mon lobe) Acceptes-tu, mon amour?

-Je…euh… non, balbutiai-je.

-En es-tu si sûre?

Son nez frôlait délicieusement ma peau, provoquant des séries de frissons. Je serrai la mâchoire. Pourquoi? Il avait encore tant de pouvoir sur moi! Je n'en revenais pas. Il profitait de ma faiblesse, le lâche, même pas capable de se battre à l'égal. Sa bouche fut à un centimètre de la mienne, me laissant humer son haleine si sucrée. Je coupai ma respiration pour ne pas capituler aussi facilement.

-Oh, ma douce épouse, murmura-t-il en cherchant mon regard.

Je fermai aussitôt les yeux. Il m'embrassa dans le cou. Garder les yeux fermés et la respiration coupée. Je me répétais cela sans cesse alors qu'il gagnait du terrain.

-Fais-moi plaisir…, m'implora-t-il. Ce sera mon cadeau de mariage de ta part.

-Pff… tu dépenses pour ton propre cadeau, plutôt nul de ma part, ripostai-je.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je tentai le plus longtemps possible de sceller celles-ci le temps qu'il faudra. Ses mains froides furent soudainement sous mon chandail, dans mon dos. Je me raidis de surprise et rouvris les paupières, croisant ainsi ses magnifiques prunelles.

-Alors?

-Ed… Edward… je…, baragouinai-je, impuissante.

Nulle, nulle et nulle! Vraiment quelle pitoyable jeune femme étais-je à ne pas tenir tête à mon époux? Je devais trouver le moyen de combattre contre cette emprise qu'il avait sur moi dès que ses prunelles rencontraient mes yeux…

-Fais comme tu veux, soupirai-je. Par contre, je garde ma camionnette!

-Oh, elle ne te servira plus à rien, mon amour, ronchonna-t-il.

-C'est un souvenir de…, dis-je.

Je mis en suspens ma phrase, repensant à Jacob. Je baissai la tête et préférai terminer la conversation là. Je me mis à marcher, cherchant mon repas. Edward sembla savoir pourquoi j'avais cessé de parler puisqu'il respecta mon silence. Je dénichai un cerf à plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Le reste de la semaine se passait très bien. Malgré mes interdictions qu'il m'achète des choses, il les défia toutes sans aucune exception, sauf celle de ma voiture… Il préférait l'acheter en Italie –une Porsche. Il m'offrit un ensemble de bijoux (boucles d'oreilles, collier, bague et bracelet) en or avec de l'émeraude. Je voulus le tuer, mais n'en fus pas capable, l'aimant trop.

Nous visitâmes bien des musées sur l'histoire de la France et sur l'art de toutes les époques! J'adorai l'époque de la Renaissance. J'aimai aussi le musée, où les tableaux d Picasso étaient présentés. C'est justement à un de ces musées que nous rencontrâmes Philippe.

-Edward! s'exclama ce dernier en nous apercevant près d'un tableau de Picasso.

Nous nous retournâmes, cherchant à savoir qui interpellait mon époux.

Quel étonnement eus-je lorsque je croisai ses yeux! Ces derniers étaient d'un noisette, frôlant la couleur or. Je restai pétrifiai en constatant cela. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un humain pouvait avoir cette couleur d'iris. Il était d'une beauté peu commune! Ce ne pouvait pas être un humain normal, cet homme! Pourtant, il en avait l'odeur! La pâleur de sa peau était quasiment comme la notre, celle des vampires. Toutes les femmes se tournèrent la tête pour l'admirer à son passage.

-Comment vas-tu, mon ami? demanda Philippe en souriant.

-Très bien, répondit poliment mon mari en lui serrant la main qui lui tendait.

Philippe porta son attention sur moi et fronça les sourcils comme s'il m'avait déjà croisée à un endroit.

-Kate, murmura-t-il.

-Non, mon prénom est Bella, le corrigeai-je en souriant.

-Pardonnez-moi, Bella, je vous ai confondue avec une de mes amies, demanda-t-il. Alors comment avez-vous connu Edward?

-C'est ma femme, déclara fièrement mon époux.

Philippe prit des nouvelles de Carlisle que Edward lui donna. Moi, je cherchai du regard Alice et Jasper puisque ceux-ci étaient venus avec nous. Je les aperçus près d'un autre tableau d'un peintre qui m'était complètement inconnu, un russe, je crois. J'embrassai mon mari sur la joue et partis les rejoindre.

-C'est qui le gars qui parle avec Edward? chuchota ma belle-sœur, curieuse.

-Philippe, le gars dont tu parlais, lui répliquai-je.

-Oh, mais bien sûr! (Elle l'observa pendant un moment) Étrange, il n'a pas l'air d'être un humain normal, ce Philippe…

Je me retournai pour mieux le regarder. Honnêtement, je le trouvai très séduisant –beaucoup moins que Edward, bien entendu. Par contre, il fallait lui donner son charme. Soudain, une jeune femme vint aux côtés d'Edward et Philippe. Je me crispai. À qui voulait-elle parler, elle? Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour Philippe quoique ce dernier paraisse très jeune, même peut-être un trop pour un homme âgé d'environ trente-deux ans, à mon avis. Je serrai les dents lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Edward.

-Oh, calme ce monstre qui réside en toi, Bella, me conseilla Jasper en passant à côté de moi.

-De quel monstre parles-tu? lançai-je.

-Il est connu sous le nom de la jalousie, ricana Alice.

-Pas du tout! Je sais qu'Edward saura freiner ses ardeurs, à cette fille!

-Par contre, reste la peur, contre-attaqua mon beau-frère.

Je tirai la langue et tentai de conserver mon calme. Par contre, je ne pus tenir sur place que cinq minutes et me précipitai vers Edward, qui discutait avec l'inconnue. Celle-ci fut stupéfaite que j'arrive à l'improviste. Elle me sourit timidement et je le lui rendis.

-Bella, je te présente ma collègue de travail, fit Philippe en souriant. Véronica.

-Vous faites quoi dans la vie au fait? lui demandai-je.

-Je suis expert! J'authentifie les objets historiques…

-Il est demandé partout dans le monde, le vanta Véronica, et j'ai la chance d'être sa partenaire…

Je portai mon attention sur elle et sus automatiquement qu'elle admirait son collègue de travail, même peut-être un peu plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Par contre, Philippe ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

-Et vous, Véronicca? voulus-je savoir.

-Je suis une simple assistante qui suit partout l'expert, ricana-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Il est aussi mon mentor, qui de mieux que ce cher Philippe!

-Je ne vois pas, en effet, approuva Edward.

Je remarquai que Philippe me regardait avec une curiosité peu commune et j'en fus mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas une simple amie, à mon avis, avec qui il m'avait confondue… Par contre, qui étais-je pour dire cela? Cependant, j'évitai le plus possible son regard insistant. Je me collai légèrement contre mon mari qui enlaça ma taille, faisant un message subtil à Philippe. Ce dernier cessa alors de me regarder et se concentra sur la discussion qu'il avait avec Edward, à ma grande joie.

Je n'en revenais pas en six jours, j'avais découvert que mon instinct vampirique avait mal mesuré la capacité de résister le sang. Edward et moi avions croisé Félix, apprenant ainsi qu'il tentait de s'échapper des griffes de Jane et là, j'avais rencontré le fameux Philippe. Mon époux avait raison de dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être un simple humain. Drôle de voyage de noce, à mon avis…

* * *

**Bah, voilà cet avant dernier chapitre avant la fin de la première partieXD Hé, oui, malheur, l'autre humaine arrive bientôt! Alors, merci pour les lectrices m'ayant lu et celles m'ayant laissé une reviews;P**

**Je vous envoie le prochain chapitre dans deux semaine, donc le 19 août;P**


	10. Vengeance

**Mot de l'auteure :P :** Ah, je suis sur la peau des fesses pour publier ce chapitre, je croisXD. Oh, j'étais trop occupée pour pouvoir publier ce chapitre avant aujourd'hui, le 18 août. Je suis vraiment désolée:S

Au fait, le nombre de lectrice comparée à celui des reviews me découragent, car je vois que très peu de personnes me laissent des reviews:( Je trouve cela un peu... dommage, car j'aime bien répondre et voir qu'on aime bien mon histoire. Je peux paraître un peu... comment dire... têteuse, mais disons que parfois, il faut aller chercher la génorisité des letrices. Ah, ne me croyez pas manipulatrice ou que je veux vous faire culpabiliser, loin est là mon intention. C'est seulement un constat que j'ai fait, malheureusement.

**PS :** Je vous rappelle que dans ma fiction, les vampires pleurent des larmes de sang, mais très rarement (seulement quand ils sont vraiment par une énorme tristesse). Buvant du sang, bien ils pleurent du sang.

* * *

**Réponse au Reviews :** Oh, merci pour les lectrices pour m'avoir des reviews:P

**Nakyy:** Ah, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes forcée:S Je suis désolée. Par contre, c'était une question que je posais sur si je pouvais offusquer quelqu'un avec mes écrits : de la façon que j'écrivais ou n'importe quelle autre façon. Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en laisser à chaque chapitre... DÉSOLÉE:S Je ne voulais pas:S En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Alexe : **Oups, je crois que je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes interrogations sinon tu connaîtrais toute l'histoire et il n'y aura plus de suspense pour toiXD. En tout cas, merci pour cette reviews. Au fait, j'ai fini de corriger ton chapitre... un peu retardataire et je suis désolée:( Mais je travaillais beaucoup trop. Honnêtement, c'est cela. Je suis sincèrement désolée, car j'avais beaucoup de travail et d'études dernièrement:S J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas... la prochaine fois, je te corrige beaucoup plus vite. À moins que tu ne veuilles plus que je sois ta bêta.

**Ptitebella45 : **Oui, tu as parfaitement raison de trouver bizarre Félix, mais va-t-il vraiment devenir végétarien et pourquoi le ferait-il? IntriguantXD. Pour ce qui est de Philippe, pourquoi confond-t-il Bella avec une Kate? Ah, je sens que je suis en train de garantir ta lecture de plusieurs chapitresXD En tout cas, merci pour cette reviews:P Je te laisse lire.

**Silent-Alice :** Ah bien, c'est génial de savoir que tu aimes lire mes chapitresXD Merci pour tes reviews, elles sont vraiment amusantes à lire. Philippe... Hum... Pourquoi confond-t-il Bella pour Kate? Ah, c'est vrai que c'est intriguant pour ton cas, ne connaissant pas mes idées derrière la tête. Qu'est-ce que cache cette beauté supérieur aux humains, égalisant à ceux des vampires? Qui est sa fille? Là, je suis sûre que tu vas lire jusqu'à la fin de mon histoireXD

Il est rare que des lectrices remercient les auteures de répondre à des reviews, lol. En tout cas, c'est très gentil de ta part de me remercier, même si c'est bien plus à moi de le faire non:P Tu ne partages pas ce point avec moi? En tout cas, je te laisse sur ce. Je veux que tu lises mon chapitre au moinsXD

**Arya 15:** Oh, salut, toi. Toi non plus, tu te méfies de PhilippeXD Je ne sais pas pourquoi:P Et bien pour savoir ce qui cloche chez lui, lis la suite, non:P? Par contre, dans ce chapitre, ce n'est que le dernier chapitre à propos de la suite d'hésitation, car oui, je devais le faire pour arriver à ma vraie histoire qui vient de ma tête au completXD Je te laisse sur ce.

* * *

**_9. Vengeance_**

À notre retour à Forks, étrangement, j'étais, si on peut le dire, épuisée mentalement. Pendant les deux dernières journées du voyage de noce, Philippe nous, Edward et moi, avait accaparés pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il était si intéressé à moi… de façon si « amicale ». J'avais tenté d'élucider ce mystère, en vain! J'avais maintenant des maux de têtes à tourner de tous les angles les agissements de Philippe.

Entre temps, Edward et Philippe avaient parlé de la petite ville Greachtown. Subtilement, mon mari avait demandé s'il y avait beaucoup de gibiers à chasser pour sa « passion » de chasse. Nous avons été contents de savoir que tous les gibiers préférés de la famille, sauf le puma, étaient présents près de Greachtown.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent parfaites pour moi! Aucun humain autour moi. Edward ne me lâcha pas d'une semelle, voulant s'assurer que mon union était bel et bien terminée. Par contre, honnêtement, Philippe occupa mes pensées la plupart du temps…

-Bella, tu sembles soucieuse, constata Alice alors que nous marchions dans les rues de Seattle.

Je sortis de mes songes et regardai ma belle-sœur.

-C'est ce Philippe, confessai-je. Il n'arrête pas de me préoccuper.

La voyante fronça les sourcils.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as le béguin sur lui, chuchota-t-elle.

Je ricanai de bon cœur. Comment un autre homme pourrait prendre la place de Edward? Alice sembla rassurée par ma réaction naturelle. Comment pouvait-elle penser que j'avais le béguin sur ce Philippe?

-À France, il m'observait d'une façon si étrange, dis-je en m'assoyant à une table d'un petit restaurant puisque ma belle-sœur avait décidé de discuter à cette place-là.

-Je sais.

-As-tu eu une vision sur lui?

-Je sais seulement qu'il a une fille qu'il tente de protéger de quelque chose, murmura Alice.

Je fronçai le nez, surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait un enfant. Pourtant, un père parlait souvent de son enfant aux autres, à moins qu'il eût honte de lui…

-Il m'a appelée Kate lorsqu'il m'a vue, me rappelai-je.

-Peut-être une amie de longue date.

-Je crois plus que cette Kate est sa femme, ou était sa femme puisqu'il portait une alliance.

-Tu veux dire que tu l'aurais tapé dans l'œil, se moqua ma belle-sœur.

-Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle, Alice.

Elle haussa les épaules et repartit dans ses rires cristallins. Puis, je me demandai à quoi pouvait ressembler son enfant puisque le père, Philippe, était très différent de tous les autres humains. Cela devait une très belle fille, si elle ressemblait à son père!

-Bon on y va avant que le soleil arrive, suggéra ma belle-sœur en se levant.

-Si tu veux!

Edward était parti avec Jasper pour m'acheter ma voiture en Italie. Il ne voulait même pas mon avis! Il était sûr que je tomberais en amour avec la voiture qu'il me choisirait. J'avais été surprise de sa demande de rester avec les filles, mais m'y étais pliée sans discuter.

Mais je lui rendais la pareil dès que je le pouvais depuis que je savais comment l'éblouir et le faire faire céder : effleurement… en bon français, le toucher. Le regard ne marchait que lorsque le toucher était entamé. Maintenant, nous étions deux à jouer à ce jeu. J'aimais bien avoir ce pouvoir sur lui ainsi je ne me trouvais plus aussi banale.

Je montai dans la Porsche d'Alice. J'avais voulu conduire, mais ma belle-sœur avait catégoriquement refusé. Sa voiture était comme son bébé maintenant. Je m'attachai et elle démarra le moteur qui ronronna. Dans les rues de Seattle, elle fut prudente, mais dès que nous fûmes à Port Angeles, elle accéléra considérablement. Je ne m'en inquiétai pas, connaissant son talent de conduite et la vitesse de ses réflexes. Elle ne regardait pas la route, discutant avec moi. À ces moments, il faut l'avouer, j'avais peur.

-Où sont donc partis Emmett et Rosalie? demandai-je.

-En Angleterre avec Esmée et Carlisle, répondit la voyante.

-Rencontrer Philippe, déduisis-je.

-Yep pour une semaine, confirma-t-elle en montant à l'étage. Nous avons la villa pour nous! Un film?

Une chose dont je m'ennuyais du côté humain, c'était les vrais soirées cinéma chez soi avec le maïs soufflé! Cela me manquait, mais l'immortelle en valait la peine. J'allai préparer le DVD alors que ma belle-sœur se mettait en pyjama.

-Je n'aime pas sentir constamment mon corps serré dans des vêtements, se justifia-t-elle.

Le film portait sur l'histoire de l'arrivée des Anglais en Amérique. Bien sûr, avec la sauce hollywoodienne, il fallait une histoire d'amour impossible entre un Anglais et une Amérindienne.

-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que le film se portait sur ça, s'excusa la voyante, se doutant que cela me faisait penser à Jacob.

-Ah, tu ne le savais pas, justement, dis-je, ailleurs. De toute manière, l'histoire est bonne, non?

Je savais qu'elle aimait cela. Alors à quoi bon l'empêcher de le regarder pour des raisons personnelles? Tout le long du film, je pensai à Jacob et Amy. Je devais absolument m'excuser auprès de lui pour avoir tué Amy… Comment allait-il réagir? Me pardonnerait-il après un an et demi? Avait-il oublié l'incident? Pour ce point, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup.

«-Tu me le payeras, Bella Swan, la buveuse de sang! avait-il juré.»

Sa voix. Jamais je n'oublierais l'intonation de sa voix. Colère, rancune et haine étaient les principaux ingrédients de l'intonation. Me remémorant parfaitement de ces paroles, je pouvais deviné que la haine était complètement démesurée à ce moment-là. À chaque fois que je rejouais ses paroles comme une chanson, j'étais sûre qu'il m'aurait tué cette nuit-là s'il n'avait pas été blessé.

« -Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas? avait-il affirmé alors que nous dansions ensemble. »

Je revoyais son visage illuminé lorsqu'il m'avait présenté son Amy. Il était si heureux d'avoir trouvé une fille pour lui et moi, je l'avais assassinée pour m'y abreuver. Peut-être avait-il vécu son imprégnation depuis? Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur ainsi il m'en voudrait moins… La Bella de Jacob n'était pas encore effacée malgré tout le temps! Je n'avais vraiment pas bien mesuré sa force. Ce que je pouvais être sûre, c'était que j'appartenais à Edward pour l'éternité. Par contre, sans la joie de Jacob pour moi, jamais je ne serai complètement heureuse, même si j'étais déjà à l'extase avec mon époux.

Je devais parler de mon projet à mon mari puisque comme il l'avait dit à notre nuit de noce, les époux se devaient la vérité. Comment allait-il réagir quand je lui annoncerais mon désir de voir Jacob? Je savais qu'il n'appréciait guère mon meilleur ami (était-ce encore la bonne façon de désigner Jacob?), mais il ferait peut-être un effort pour moi…

J'échafaudai un plan pour exposer mon idée à Edward sans que ce dernier ne prenne panique. Cependant, je me doutais qu'il aurait quand même peur s'il acceptait. Je m'attendais, bien sûr, à ce qu'il veuille m'accompagner. Donc, la rencontre serait sur la limite du territoire de La Push et des Cullen.

Je tournais en rond de notre chambre quand Edward arriva, le large sourire aux lèvres. Cela avait prit quatre jours avant qu'il ne revienne d'Italie. Pourquoi? Peut-être avait-il parlé avec Félix qui désirait quitter les rangs des Volturi. Non, c'était impossible sinon, le Volturi serait à portée des griffes de Jane. Par contre, peut-être y avait-il un autre refuge que Volterra et que Félix s'était caché à cet endroit…

-Bonjour, mon amour! s'exclama-t-il, m'arrachant de mes pensées.

Je me retournai et eut un sourire bête. Il fallait que je lui parle de mon projet avant quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je m'approchai de lui et il m'enlaça dès que je fus à sa portée. Je me mordis les lèvres, hésitante à lui tout de suite lui demander. Cela pouvait peut-être attendre un peu… Oui, c'était mieux.

-Viens voir ta Porsche!

Je grimaçai, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il était allé en Italie pour acheter ma voiture. Pourquoi avais-je accepté déjà? Je n'eus le temps d'y réfléchir que déjà Edward m'emmenait au garage dans ses bras.

-Je peux marcher, me moquai-je.

-Oh, après avoir vu ta réaction, je n'ai pris de risque, rigola-t-il.

Il me déposa au sol devant la porte de garage.

-J'espère qu'elle n'était pas à un prix faramineux, fis-je.

La porte de garage s'éleva lentement, découvrant lentement une voiture noire comme la nuit, la berline de Carlisle. Puis, j'aperçus une autre voiture rouge vin. Elle était très basse et avait une carrosserie aérodynamique… Bien entendu, à ma demande, elle n'était pas décapotable, une chance. Ses gentes étaient d'un éclat incroyable. Comme il l'avait prévu, j'en tombai amoureuse! Elle était sublime.

-Je croyais qu'il fallait se faire discret, dis-je.

-En Angleterre, elles sont fréquentes à ce qui paraît, expliqua-t-il en souriant. Je t'avais dit que tu l'aimerais. De toute manière, ce modèle est très commun, tu sauras!

-À quelle vitesse va-t-elle? questionnai-je, m'étonnant moi-même.

-Je sens que ton instinct de vampire s'est bien uni à toi.

Je tirai la langue. Je lui demandai les clés et il les sortit de sa poche. Il y en avait deux, une pour lui et une pour moi. J'en pris une et sautai dans la voiture, voulant voir les performances de ce bijou. Mon mari n'avait pas tort : c'était mon instinct vampirique qui adorait la vitesse et les voitures. L'union était parfaite!

Je mis le contact et attendis que mon époux s'installe. Je l'intimai d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité, le faisant éclater de rire. Mon père m'avait si souvent enquiquinée avec cela que je ne l'oubliais plus! Dès qu'il fut attaché correctement, je démarrai.

Nous nous baladâmes dans Seattle tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Puis, nous revîmes vers à la villa vers minuit, l'indicateur de vitesse au maximum. Mes réflexes furent très rapides et j'en fus bien contente. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la maison, Alice et Jasper étaient sur le point de se déshabiller et s'embrassaient avec ferveur tout en se caressant, couchés sur le long divan.

-Hum… hum, toussotai-je, me retenant pour ne pas rire.

Alice et Jasper sursautèrent et je suis sûre que s'ils avaient été humains, leur sang aurait monté à leurs joues. Jasper se décolla de son épouse qui replaça son chandail. Edward et moi éclatâmes de rire, sous leurs regards noirs.

-Vous avez une chambre, à ce que je sache, blaguai-je.

-Je croyais que vous partiez pour la nuit, se défendit ma belle-sœur, embarrassée. Vous ne pouvez pas cogner à la porte la prochaine ou mieux encore… lire les pensées!

-Hé, moi, je respecte la vie privée, ripostai-je en tentant de retrouver mon sérieux. Je croyais que tu aimais cela de mon contrôle sur le don…

Ma belle-sœur tira la langue.

-Bella ne cessait de parler, je ne peux pas me suivre les pensées des autres lorsqu'elle me parle, par respect, lança mon époux. Sa beauté et sa douce voix me déconcentrent.

Il fallait qu'il mette toujours un compliment sur moi dès qu'il le pouvait, Edward.

-Je suis désolée, Alice (je me tournai vers mon beau-frère), Jasper, ce n'était pas intentionnelle, m'excusai-je. La prochaine fois, je suis vos pensées avant d'entrer dans la villa (un sourire espiègle s'empara de mes lèvres), surtout lorsque vous êtes seuls.

Je donnai une tape sur l'abdomen de mon mari qui s'excusa à son tour sans faire l'effort de ne pas rire. Ils montèrent à l'étage avec leur vitesse vampirique. Je pris la main de mon époux et le guidai jusqu'à notre chambre, lentement, songeant aux mots que j'allais utiliser pour lui annoncer mes intentions.

Dès que j'eusse fermé la porte derrière nous, Edward me vola un baiser langoureux. Me forçant à me coller contre le mur pour ne pas perdre mon équilibre. Ses baisers me faisaient un tel effet! Je ne devais pas oublier… non, pas oublier… Oh, tant pis! cela serait pour plus tard!

Après avoir fait l'amour, j'étais dans ses bras et il m'embrassait l'omoplate. Je dus le forcer à desserrer son étreinte pour me retourner et voir son visage. Il semblait calme. Était-ce le bon moment pour lui dire? J'inspirai profondément et expirai.

-Edward, je voudrais aller… aller…, murmurai-je, aller…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Bella? Tu sembles nerveuse.

Nerveuse, c'était exactement l'état dans lequel j'étais.

-Aller voir… voir… euh… Jacob, lâchai-je.

Il se figea et je regrettai mon courage. Je me retournai pour éviter son regard, n'ayant pas la force de l'affronter, et enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller. Le silence prit le trône de la conversation et je me sentis mal à l'aise. Aurais-je dû attendre? Je n'en savais rien et gardai la même position jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler d'une voix sans émotion :

-Est-ce nécessaire pour ton bonheur?

Je déglutis.

-Pour la paix avec une partie de moi, je dirais.

-Je viens avec toi, décida-t-il.

Je ne protestai pas, c'était la moindres des choses qu'il vienne avec moi. Il chercha mon regard fuyard.

-Je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose en mon absence.

-M'en veux-tu? voulus-je savoir.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et m'embrassa sur le front.

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir parce que tu t'excuser auprès d'un ami.

Je me blottis dans ses bras et fermai les yeux. Il s'allongea, m'entraînant avec lui. Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur le sommet de mon crâne. Je l'étreignis, le remerciant sans utiliser le son.

-De rien, mon amour. Par contre, c'est tout naturel de ma part de te donner le droit.

Il me connaissait si bien maintenant.

Pendant le reste de la nuit, je m'enfermai dans mes souvenirs avec Jacob. Son sourire éblouissant. Son rire franc. Sa chaleur trop élevée pour un humain. Son odeur. Tout de lui passa sous mon analyse mentale.

-Il est sept heures, mon amour, m'apprit Edward.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, surprise de ne pas sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Cela faisait donc près de cinq heures que je revivais mes souvenirs et ils n'avaient pas tous passé! Je me relevai sur mes coudes, cherchant du regard mon mari qui était assis sur son fauteuil.

-Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es encore une humaine, avoua-t-il avec un radieux sourire.

-Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas à côté de moi? ripostai-je en feignant d'être offusqué.

Il fut soudainement à côté de moi et me baisa. Je séparai mes lèvres des siennes après plusieurs minutes. J'aimais bien l'avantage de ne plus avoir besoin de respirer.

-Quand veux-tu aller voir Jacob? s'informa-t-il sans émotion.

-Il va falloir lui donner un rendez-vous à la plaine où vous aviez rencontré les loups-garous avant le combat contre les nouveaux-nés, balbutiai-je.

-Et qui va donner le rendez-vous?

Je n'avais pas pensé cela. Qui avait encore le droit d'aller sur le territoire des Quileutes sans risque sa vie? Un humain connaissant Jacob.

Je me relevai sur les coudes et fixai les prunelles de mon mari. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir m'aider (compréhensible, après tout j'allais voir son « rival », même si ce dernier avait déjà perdu dès le début).

Personne connaissant Jacob ou son entourage et pouvant aller à La Push sans transgresser le traité. Qui? Charlie! Bien sûr, il pouvait communiquer avec Billy et lui faire passer le message. Je partis du lit et m'habillai rapidement, sous le regard amusé de mon époux. J'enfilai un jean et un chandail blanc.

-Je crois que c'est un peu provocateur, commenta Edward en me fixant la poitrine.

Je baissai les yeux pour m'apercevoir que j'avais pris une brassière complètement noire. J'enlevai mon tee-shirt et pris une camisole noire haussée de dentelle avec un gilet bleu.

-C'est mieux.

Je levai les yeux au plafond et descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Je n'avais pas proposé à Edward de m'accompagner puisque je préférais m'entretenir seul à seule avec mon père. Je pris les clés de ma voiture et sortis à de la villa.

-Où vas-tu, Bella? m'interrogea Esmée avant que je ne passe le seuil de la porte.

-Voir mon père.

-Ne voudrait-il pas mieux que tu chasses avant? entendis-je Emmett ricaner.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Ma belle-mère vint s'assurer que je ne mentais pas et fut contente de voir iris avoir la couleur de l'or et m'autorisa à partir seule. Je démarrai ma voiture et partis en vitesse chez mon père. Ah, il était déjà sept heures et demie. Il était déjà parti pour son travail. Je décidai alors d'aller le voir au poste de police, où il passait plus clair de son temps. Je me stationnai de l'autre côté de la rue. Avant d'entrer dans le poste, je mis mes verres de contact et je coupai ma respiration.

-Tiens si ce n'est pas madame Cullen qui vient me rendre visite, se ravit mon père en m'apercevant dans la salle d'attente. Viens dans mon bureau, bon sang!

Je me levai et suivis mon père docilement. Ce dernier semblait très heureux de me revoir. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et moi, sur la chaise qu'il me désignait.

-Quel bon vent m'emmène ma petite fille adorée?

-Je ne suis plus une gamine, papa, rechignai-je en riant. J'ai dix-neuf ans et bientôt, vingt.

-Et alors? Tu seras toujours mon bébé pour moi! Alors, Bella, pourquoi es-tu ici?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Devrais-je peut-être prendre les quatre chemins pour ne pas trop attirer la curiosité de mon père? C'était un peu plus sûr pour moi.

-Je venais voir comme allait mon père, mentis-je avec beaucoup de conviction.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu que mon chiffre finisse? Reviens me voir à la maison et je me ferai un plaisir de souper avec toi.

Il valait mieux que je revienne le voir plus tard, quoique je préférasse ne pas trop retarder ma rencontre avec Jacob.

-D'accord, à quelle heure finis-tu?

-Sept heures!

-Alors, je te vois à la maison.

-Il y a une clé de caché sous le pot de fleur.

-Je le sais, cela ne fait pas si longtemps que je suis partie.

Je repartis à la villa à une vitesse incroyable dès que je fus hors de vu du poste de police. Edward m'attendait au seuil de la porte déjà à mon arrivée. Je souris. Il vint à côté de ma portière et l'ouvrit galamment, me tendant la main pour m'aider à sortir. Un gentleman!

-Merci, monsieur, jouai-je au jeu.

-Si vous avez encore besoin de quelque chose, je suis là, ma dame.

-Un baiser, lui réclamai-je entourant son cou de mes bras.

Le reste de la journée je cherchai le moyen d'aborder subtilement le rendez-vous. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre avec mon mari qui s'esclaffait alors que je tournais en rond dans la pièce tel un lion dans une cage. Mon père voulait manger avec moi… je devais trouver une raison plausible pour ne pas partager son repas avec lui.

Je partis chasser pour ne pas prendre de risque de tuer Charlie. Je pris trois cerfs ainsi ma panse fut pleine. Je pris une longue douche, l'eau brûlante s'écoulant sur ma peau glaciale. J'arrivai dans ma chambre, enroulée de ma serviette, et me préparai pour ma soirée avec mon père.

À sept heures, j'étais partie de la villa. Je me stationnai près de la maison de Charlie. La voiture de patrouille était déjà arrivée. Je sortis de ma Porsche et allai sonner à la porte. Mon père m'ouvrit et m'invita à entrer, ce que je fis.

-D'où vient cette magnifique voiture?

-Edward nous a acheté ça pour notre mariage, répondis-je.

-Et la camionnette?

-Elle reste dans le garage pour le moment, mais elle peut être utile.

-Bon, tu veux manger?

-Oh, excuse-moi, papa, demandai-je faussement désolée. Edward m'a préparé un somptueux souper et malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu refusé.

Charlie eut une moue déçue, mais rattrapa rapidement son sourire qui l'avait quitté pendant quelques secondes. Je le suivis jusqu'à la salle à manger et m'installai à table en poussant discrètement l'assiette. Nous parlâmes beaucoup de son travail qui était des plus ennuyants, d'après lui, puisqu'il n'y avait rien qui se passait à Forks.

Notre conversation tourna alors vers Renée, Phil et leur petite Élisabeth. Il sembla très intéressé sur la santé de maman et j'en conclus qu'il avait encore des petits sentiments pour Renée.

-Élisabeth est un vrai ange, d'après maman, dis-je en souriant.

-L'as-tu vue?

-Non, je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour aller en Floride.

Charlie inclina la tête.

-Mais vous pouvez vous acheter une voiture de luxe, suspecta-t-il.

-Nous y allons bientôt, éludai-je. Maman est aussi excitée qu'une puce. Phil, lui, il est épuisé par son travail et son rôle de père.

« Incapable ! » songea mon père. Je sortis aussitôt de ses pensées.

-Et toi, ton entourage?

J'appris qu'il n'avait pas revu Billy depuis quelques semaines puisque celui-ci était beaucoup trop occupé. Billy était accaparé par les problèmes de la tribu avec les autres Anciens. Je me doutai de la raison.

-As-tu revu Jacob? m'informai-je sans trop démontrée mon intérêt.

-Il est terrassé depuis la mort de sa petite amie, Amy, je crois. Par contre, la dernière fois que je l'aie vu, il y a à peu près quatre mois, il semble être beaucoup mieux.

Un soulagement s'empara de moi! Il avait réussi à apaiser sa tristesse et peut-être aussi sa haine envers moi…

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu plus le voir, Bella?

-Je voudrais bien, mais il ne me répond pas.

C'était le bon moment!

-Pourrais-tu lui donner rendez-vous près de la grande plaine afin que je puisse le consoler? À cause de l'université, je n'ai pas eu de temps pour moi.

-Sans problème, mais vas-y, toi, à La Push…

Je me mordis les lèvres.

-Il m'évite depuis quelques temps, mentis-je. Alors, je me suis dit que si tu lui donnais un rendez-vous à la plaine, il viendrait te voir…

-D'accord.

Je fus contente qu'il ne fût pas plus curieux. Je passai une partie de la soirée avec lui de discuter de tout et de rien et j'éludai avec facilité toutes ses questions sur l'université. Le dimanche qui venait, Charlie avait prévu faire une partie de pêche avec Billy. Alors, il irait chez ce dernier discuter avec Jacob.

-Ne lui dis pas que c'est moi qui vais là, sinon il ne viendra pas, l'avertis-je avant de partir.

_**Jacob POV**_

Je marchais sur la plage, repensant aux moments passés avec… Amy, ma Amy. Je l'avais tant aimée et je l'aimais encore, après un an et demi qu'elle m'avait quitté pour aller à l'autre monde. Ses cheveux si doux et qui sentaient si bon me manquaient. Sam et les autres avaient tenté de me consoler, en vain.

Une seule personne le pouvait… Bella, non pas Bella, la buveuse de sang, que je voulais morte, mais ma Bella. Celle qui avait partagé avec moi son chagrin du départ du maudit Edward! Par contre, celle-là, elle était morte le soir de son mariage comme mon amitié pour elle. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir l'empêcher de se faire transformer ainsi j'aurais pu sauver ma douce Amy. Je haïssais plus que tout au monde Edward Cullen, le noyau du problème! Tout avait été à cause de ce salaud de buveur de sang!

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Sam m'avait empêché de m'en prendre à Bella, la buveuse de sang. Il m'avait averti qu'elle serait capable de m'éliminer très facilement et que cela était trop dangereux pour la meute de tenter quoi que ce soit avec cet étrange monstre. J'étais le plus puissant des loups-garous de la meute et pourtant, la buveuse de sang avait réussi à me battre très facilement!

-Jake! me héla Quil.

Je grognai. Pourquoi on venait toujours me déranger? Je marchai au chemin inverse d'où venait la voix de mon ami. Quil insista encore pour que je lui réponde.

-Va donc t'occuper de la petite Claire, persiflai-je alors qu'il tentait de me bloquer le chemin.

-Charlie veut te voir, espèce d'idiot, siffla Quil.

Charlie? Le père de Bella. Que me voulait-il? Habituellement, il ne venait que pour voir Billy.

-Dis-lui qu'il reviendra une autre journée, ordonnai-je.

-Il dit qu'il doit absolument te voir, Jake, insista mon ami.

Je l'ignorai et je partis dans l'autre direction. Je ne voulais certainement pas croisé le père de la meurtrière d'Amy. Je ne savais même pas si je pourrais me contrôler devant le père de Bella, la buveuse de sang. Il lui ressemblait un peu… De plus, il ne fallait pas me provoquer des sombres souvenirs…

-C'est Sam qui te l'ordonne, lança Quil, me stoppant.

Je me retournai, les sourcils froncés.

-Il veut que tu aille voir, il en a assez que tu fuis…

-Fuir? répétai-je, arrogant.

-Tu t'enfonces dans un gouffre, Jake.

Je grognai si fort que Quil recula de plusieurs pas, sûrement intimidé.

-Passe par-dessus ce chapitre, tu es le second de Sam!

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis le second de Sam que je suis obligé de me montrer invincible.

-Mais tu dois montrer l'exemple, rétorqua mon ami.

Mon corps commença à trembler et je serrai les poings pour calmer mes tremblements. Quil le remarqua et se mit aussitôt en position de défense.

-Pars! l'intimai-je.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Dès qu'il fut plus loin, je courus vers les bois, me transformant. « Jacob, Charlie dit que c'est important! » entendis-je Sam penser.

« -Parce que tu es chez moi en ce moment? l'interrogeai-je »

« -Je suis simplement passé pour te venir te parler, Jake, et Charlie était avec Billy. »

Chez moi, j'avais repris ma forme humaine. Je me dirigeai vers le garage où j'avais partagé tant de bons moments avec Amy. Celle-ci s'était beaucoup intéressée à la mécanique. Je ravalai la tristesse qui m'envahissait. Rapidement, j'enfilai un chandail et un pantalon, étant nu comme un vers. Ah, il faudrait que j'achète d'autres jeans…

-Si ce n'est pas Jacob, s'exclama Charlie en me voyant entrer.

-Bonjour, dis-je sèchement, gagnant les gros yeux de Billy.

-Billy, pourrais-tu nous laisser seul à seul?

La méfiance monta en moi. Mon père quitta la maison avec mon aide et il en profita pour m'avertir de rester calme et poli.

-Pourrais-tu venir voir à la grande plaine disons samedi, Jake?

-En quoi serait-ce nécessaire?

Je remarquer de l'hésitation dans le regard de Charlie. Il y avait autre chose qu'il ne me disait pas, cet humain. Il fallait savoir quoi. Je m'assis finalement à la table, intrigué.

-Pour se parler.

Mensonge! Ce que ce Charlie ne savait pas bien mentir comme… Bella. Elle avait toujours essayé de me mentir sans jamais réussir.

-Dites-moi la vérité, exigeai-je.

Il s'agita un peu et entremêla nerveusement ses mains.

-Tu ne vois plus Bella depuis quelques temps, éluda-t-il.

Quelques temps! Cela faisait près de deux ans que je ne l'avais pas vue, cette sale hypocrite. Elle n'avait même pas osé venir me voir quoiqu'elle eût raison de ne pas le faire.

-Elle s'inquiète pour toi.

-Oh, bien sûr, ironisai-je.

-Je sais que ça t'a blessé de la voir se marier avec un autre que toi…

Je n'écoutai pas la suite. Je me fichais complètement qu'elle se soit mariée avec ce buveur de sang. Tout ce qui me préoccupait c'était ma vengeance envers Bella, la vampiresse. Je la tuerais de mes propres mains.

-C'est elle qui va venir à la plaine samedi, devinai-je en croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

Charlie déglutit.

-Et elle voulait faire passer ça comme si c'était toi qui viendrais ainsi je ne me défilerais pas, poursuivis-je mon hypothèse, sûr.

-Ne lui dis pas.

Oh, je ne lui dirais pas. J'irais dans la seule intention de voir Charlie dans la tête de Bella. J'aurais une semaine pour échafauder ma vengeance. Cette fois-ci, elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement puisque j'amènerais Quil et Leah à mes côtés, mes plus fidèles.

Leah était devenue un redoutable loup-garou, grâce à l'entraînement que je lui avais donné. Toute la meute savait qu'elle s'était amourachée de moi. Par contre, elle se taisait à propos de cela pour ne pas humilier Leah et surtout, ne pas me mettre dans une mauvaise situation. Leah était restée auprès de moi pour mon deuil d'Amy et j'avais pu constater qu'elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour pouvoir tenter sa chance, même si elle savait qu'elle n'en que de très minces.

_**Bella POV**_

Cinq jours que j'attendais impatiemment la réponse de mon père à propos de Jacob. Edward fut plus démonstratif pour sa petite jalousie. Il ne cessait de me dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller rencontrer Jacob.

Je me doutais beaucoup qu'une crainte de me voir mourir sous les dents de Jacob s'était éveillée en lui. Il voulait le cacher, mais avec moi, cela ne marchait. Il était un peu plus nerveux à l'approche du dimanche, où Charlie devait voir Billy, je le sentais lorsqu'il m'embrassait.

Lundi! Mon père avait dû aller chez Billy.

-Bella, ton père au téléphone, cria Alice.

Je me précipitai sur l'appareil. Je pris des nouvelles de Charlie puis m'informai de sa rencontre avec Jacob. Il m'avoua que ce dernier avait été très réticent à venir, mais qu'il avait réussi à la convaincre à venir, à ma grande joie. Je le remerciai et notai que c'était le samedi qui venait que je devais aller le voir vers huit heures et demie du soir. Je fus stupéfaite de cela, honnêtement. C'était une heure plutôt étrange…

-Es-tu toujours sûre de vouloir y aller? me demanda pour une énième fois Edward, mais cette fois-ci sans cacher sa crainte.

-Tu viens alors il n'y a rien qui peut m'arriver, le rassurai-je en souriant. Mon père dit que Jacob semblait être rétabli de la mort… d'Amy.

-Il est plutôt rancunier, tu sais.

-Edward, arrête de te faire du mauvais sang! Tout va bien se passer.

Qui était-ce que je voulais convaincre : lui ou moi?

On fut samedi en un rien de temps. J'étais tellement stressée que je ne vis pas le temps passer. Edward, lui, était toujours aussi méfiant à l'égard de ma rencontre avec Jacob. Pourquoi? Je n'en savais rien. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait découvert quelque chose sur Jacob puisqu'à chaque fois que je tentais de m'immiscer dans ses pensées, c'était des compliments qu'il me disait directement.

Vers six heures de l'après-midi, je commençai à me préparer. Je pris une longue douche, environ une heure, pour tenter d'enlever la crainte que Edward m'avais transmise en ne cessant de me dire que cela restait dangereux de rencontrer Jacob. Pourquoi m'avait-il dit cela? C'est les hurlements de Rosalie qui me firent sortir de mes songes. Je coupai l'eau et entendis ma belle-sœur :

-Je dois aussi prendre une douche, Bella! et disons que j'aime bien l'eau chaude.

-Pardon! demandai-je en sortant de la douche.

J'enroulai une serviette autour de moi et sortis de la salle de bain, sous le regard noir de Rosalie. Je baissai la tête et allai directement dans ma chambre. Edward était assis sur le lit lorsque j'entrai. Il observa chacun de mes gestes comme si c'était la dernière qu'il me verrait, ce qui me fit un peu peur. Il se leva et vint près de moi. Il m'enlaça.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi as-tu si peur? voulus-je savoir en me retournant.

-Parce que j'ai toujours été craintif lorsque tu allais le voir.

-C'est toi que j'aime.

-Non, pas pour ça, Bella. Il est un loup-garou et toi, maintenant, un vampire.

Je serrai ma mâchoire, venant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. J'étais lente lorsqu'une chose me préoccupait énormément. Aujourd'hui, c'était d'obtenir le pardon de mon meilleur ami… je veux dire… d'un ancien ami.

-Je te laisse te préparer, dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou. Je reviens.

-Où vas-tu?

-Je vais simplement parler avec Emmett. Il m'a dit d'aller le voir.

Il me baisa furtivement et partit. Je déroulai ma serviette et me séchai le corps, plongée dans mes songes encore une fois. Tout était automatique pour le moment. Enfiler mes vêtements. Brosser mes cheveux. Les sécher. M'assurer que je n'aie pas l'air d'une cruche.

« Me pardonneras-tu? », murmurai-je pour Jacob.

-À qui parles-tu? s'interrogea Alice en entrant dans ma chambre.

Je sursautai, m'ayant cru seule.

-Me permettrais-tu de venir aussi?

-Quoi? me confus-je en me tournant vers elle. Est-ce Edward qui t'a demandé de faire ça?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Tout le monde s'inquiète pour cette rencontre, Bella.

-Vous savez que vous me stresser avec tout ça, grognai-je.

-Nous voulons seulement t'avertir de ce qui peut arriver.

-De ce qui ne peut pas arriver, rectifiai-je en m'appuyant sur le « pas » et le « ne ».

Elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda le cadran. Il était huit heures et quart. Elle m'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce que je fis.

-Tu es ma petite sœur, Bella, et je m'en voudrais amèrement s'il t'arrivait quelque chose…

-Rien ne m'arrivera, assurai-je, peu convaincante.

-Acceptes-tu que je vienne quand même?

Je soupirai, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Non, lâchai-je. Sinon, il va se sentir en danger, déjà que Edward va être là.

-Parce que tu crois qu'il va venir seul, lui? persifla-t-elle, un sourcil arqué.

-Respecte mon choix, Alice.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je quittai ma chambre avec ma vitesse vampirique. D'une course folle, je courus vers la plaine, songeant à Jacob. Je tentais de me remémorer des bons souvenirs avec Jacob seulement pour tenter de m'encourager sur sa réaction en me voyant à la place de mon père. Edward fut alors à mes côtés, le regard ailleurs. J'aimai le silence qui nous entoura. Par contre, je me permis de lui prendre sa main qui se donna facilement. Puis, lorsque nous fûmes près de la plaine, nos mains se détachèrent et j'allai au-devant de mon époux qui grimpa un arbre afin d'avoir une bonne vue.

Je déglutis lorsque je vis l'ombre de Jacob en train de tourner en rond. Celle-ci se raidit, il m'avait aperçue. Mes yeux de lunx perçurent son sourire sadique s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

-Bella Cullen, siffla-t-il.

-Jacob, soufflai-je en m'avançant vers lui.

-Tu n'as donc pas cette odeur pestilentielle des buveurs de sang.

-Vampire, le corrigeai-je.

-Un ou l'autre, tu restes ce que tu es, une meurtrière sanguinaire.

Je figeai en entendant cela. Il m'en voulait encore énormément. Je baissai les yeux, incapable de supporter son regard noir.

-Je te demande pardon, fis-je sans relever la tête, mais ce n'était pas moi, Jake!

-Tes dents ont transpercé le cou d'Amy, tonna-t-il en commençant à trembler. Depuis près de deux ans que je veux te tuer.

-Ce n'était pas moi, répétai-je.

-Oh que si! J'ai vu ta mine défaite lorsque tu as su qu'Amy était ma petite amie.

-J'étais seulement sous le choc, je…

-Tu n'acceptais pas qu'une autre fille ait pris ta place, me coupa-t-il sèchement. Tu n'acceptais que je puisse être heureux sans toi à mes côtés!

Silence.

-Alors tu t'en es prise à elle sans rancune.

-J'avais un dédoublement de personnalité.

-Je m'en fous! Ton autre toi avais quand même lien avec toi et tes sentiments à quelque part!

Je fermai les yeux, les poings serrés, encaissant ce qu'il me disait.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ça, Jake. Là, je suis moi…

-Non, réfuta-t-il. La Bella, que j'ai connue et tant aimée, est morte le soir de son mariage! Donc, morte pour moi. Celle, qui se trouve devant moi, n'est qu'une hypocrite et buveuse de sang.

-Non, elle est encore là et demande ton pardon pour ne pas avoir su contrôler une soif…, dis-je en le regardant.

J'osai m'approcher de lui.

-Tu es toujours son ami au fond de son cœur, poursuivis-je le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il se mordit les lèvres, respirant lentement.

-Je t'en prie, crois-moi, Jake.

-Menteuse, rétorqua-t-il. Tu voulais sa mort plus que tout au monde.

-Arrête de dire ça, bon sang!

-Oh, parlons de sang? O.K, prenons son sang, par exemple.

-Tu es cruel et injuste avec moi, Jake!

-Pas autant que toi, tu ne l'as été avec moi et Amy! hurla-t-il en tremblant de plus en plus.

Soudain, je vis Jacob se transformer, sous mes yeux écarquillés. Un rugissement sortit de sa gueule. Ses yeux noirs pénétrèrent les miens et je restai pétrifié. Il leva sa patte, ses griffes en sortant, et me frappa de plein fouet. Je volai à plusieurs mètres lui.

-Non, murmurai-je.

Je voulus me relever, mais il sauta sur moi. Quelque chose poussa le loup-garou qu'était devenu Jacob. Ce dernier tenta de s'en prendre à son assaillant : Edward.

-Va-t-en, Bella! m'ordonna Edward en tournant autour de Jacob.

« -Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Bella Cullen! pensa le loup-garou. Une pierre, deux coups!»

-Pars! insista mon époux.

-Je ne te laisse pas, refusai-je.

J'entendis des pas s'approcher de nous très rapidement. Cela ne pouvait pas être un vampire puisqu'ils étaient beaucoup trop lourds. Je me retournai et des ombres se ruait vers moi : d'autres loups-garous. « Leah, Quil, occupez-vous d'elle! » intima Jacob. Je sus alors que j'avais perdu mon meilleur à tout jamais et il était devenu mon ennemi juré. « Enfin, je vais pouvoir lui prouver ma force, à Jacob… », entendis-je une voix féminine penser. Leah!

Je me mis à courir vers l'autre bout de la forêt. Il n'y eut plus de pas puis je fus écrasée au sol.

-Bella! s'écria la voix d'Alice. Lâche-la, espèce de canaille!

Un grognement se fit entendre et le poids qui était sur moi fut enlevé. Je me relevai. « À moi! » songea la voix féminine. Je me dirigeai vers la forêt, où j'aurais l'avantage sur Leah. Je montai dans un arbre. « Tu es lâche, Bella Cullen! » m'insulta Leah en tournant autour de l'arbre en question. Je ne pouvais pas m'attaquer à elle : elle faisait partie de l'entourage de Jacob.

-La lâcheté est différente pour tout le monde, rétorquai-je en sautant vers un autre arbre.

« -Non, elle prouve que tu n'as pas assez de cran pour assumer tes actes! Jacob veut te tuer et il ne tombera pas le piège que tu as lui fait auparavant. Il ne veut que ta mort, Bella, ne comprends-tu pas? Arrête de croire qu'il va te pardonner, car il profitera de ton espoir pour te tuer. »

Je serrai la mâchoire. S'il voulait tant me tuer, alors soit! Je me laissai tomber au sol et Leah me sauta dessus. Cependant, cette fois-ci, je lui assénai un violent coup de poing sur la gueule. Elle recula automatiquement. Je courus vers la plaine afin d'aider Edward.

Finalement, ce dernier se débrouillait fort bien, évitant chaque attaque du loup-garou. Par contre, je ne laisserais pas mon mari risquer sa vie pour moi. Je préférais mourir que le voir mourir à ma place! Parce que je ne voulais pas vivre un deuil de lui… surtout pas lui.

-Jacob, viens me chercher! sifflai-je en mettant quelques mètres me distançant de lui.

Le loup-garou perdit tout intérêt pour mon époux et me fit face. Je ne bronchai pas.

-Tue-moi, si c'est ce que tu veux, lui permis-je. Mais n'inclus pas Alice, surtout pas Edward, mon Edward! Je préfère mourir. Alors rappelle Leah et Quil pour qu'ils les laissent tranquilles!

« La troisième femme…, constata-t-il. » Un sourire narquois apparut quelques secondes sur mes lèvres.

-Allez, Jake! Finissons-en! Toi qui voulais tant venger la mort d'Amy!

J'étais hors de moi. J'en avais assez de cette dispute.

-Non! intervint Edward.

Je tournai vers mon mari qui venait vers nous.

-Reste où que tu es, Edward… C'est entre Jake et moi. (Il n'obéit) Reste là, Edward! Fais-le pour moi. N'interviens pas quoi qu'il arrive!

Jacob se rua sur moi avant que je ne fusse face à lui et je fus propulsée contre un arbre qui tomba au sol. Je me relevai avec beaucoup de difficulté et à peine que je fusse sur pied, je sentis ses griffes m'entailler profondément le dos et je m'écroulai au sol.

-Pardonne-moi, soufflai-je.

Jamais je n'avais aussi mal depuis ma transformation. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait des couteaux qui ne cessaient de d'entrer et sortir de mon dos. Je n'avais plus de force et je sentais. J'allais mourir. Je le savais…

Mes dernières n'étaient pas à Jacob, je le haïssais maintenant! Edward, oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée, mon amour. Je t'aime… Ne l'oublie jamais, mon amour! Continue ta vie sans moi…

J'espérais qu'il puisse entendre mes dernières pensées. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je maudissais réellement le bouclier qui protégeait mes songes de mon amour.

Ce fut le noir total…

_**Alice POV**_

Non, ce n'était pas possible que Bella, notre Bella, fût morte! Le Quil en question m'avait lâchée sous l'ordre de Jacob. Je m'avançai vers Edward qui était pétrifié par la surprise. Il ne bougeait plus et tremblait de tout son être.

Edward se rua alors sur Jacob qui évita son attaque.

-Tu l'as tuée, pleura-t-il.

Le loup-garou claqua la mâchoire à quelques centimètres de mon frère qui sauta sur lui. Par contre, il fut rapidement désarçonné par la bête. Je m'approchai de la fille qui avait pris la place d'une sœur dans mon cœur. Je pleurais, sentant les larmes de sang s'écouler sur mes joues.

-Bella, murmurai-je. Je t'en prie, réveille-toi.

Je regardai le corps inerte de Bella, incapable de croire qu'elle eût quitté notre monde.

-Ne nous laisse pas, Bella! sanglotai-je. Ne pars pas! Edward a encore besoin de toi… nous avons encore besoin de toi.

* * *

**Ah, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tué Jacob pour ses fans:S Par contre, pour être honnête, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment et je ne savais pas comment faire avancer l'histoire, même s'il était mort. De plus, après avoir perdu sa petite amie à cause de Bella, il fallait bien qu'il y ait une conclusion non. **

**Oh, pour ce qui est de Bella :P Est-elle vraiment morte? Est-ce pour cela que je fais arriver une nouvelle humaine dans l'histoire? Est-ce vraiment la fin de la relation Bella/Edward? Suis-je assez machiavélique pour tuer notre petite Bella adorée? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre? **

**La vraie question : Est-ce que Isabella Cullen est morte? **

**Hum... Réfléchissons ensemble... Bah, lisez la suite pour le savoir:P Ah, je me sens démoniaque pour cette fictionXD**

**Soyez gentilles, laissez-moi au moins une reviews en faisant une hypothèse au moins:P**


End file.
